Break Away
by dibdabz
Summary: The boys get into trouble with a gang called "the squids". The soon find themselves on a train to Scotland, Fife to stay with a friend for a while but the get too comfortable. Will they ever go home? Will the squids find them? Read on my loves! :D *taking a break from Melodies Lost In The Wind, its depressing me!*
1. Chapter 1

There was always a fine line between having fun and taking things too far. None of them could really stand it when someone was being out of line, missing the joke or taking things a step too far. Which was exactly what there local friend, Steven Johnson was doing.

It started out innocently, John was telling a joke and had everyone laughing. That was nothing knew though, anything John Lennon said was funny. Though sometimes his jokes were a bit, shocking to say the least, they were still funny and you didn't feel bad about laughing at them, most of the time. Once the joke was told though and everyone was sharing a laugh, Steven got up from his seat and walked into the centre of the room. Everyone watched him, all thinking the same thing, what was he going to do? How was he going to ruin the mood? Though a skinnier man, he was still tough in his own way and tended to scare most of his friends away. His rude manner was off putting, his laugh was always a cracked cackle and his smile was twisted and almost seemed like it didn't belong on his face, not along side his dark and small eyes anyway.

"Here's something funny". He said, "Here's something funny, it'll get use all on the floor in stitches". Steven said, small eyes glancing around the small party in the room.

Paul McCartney ran a hand through his hair, his eyes nervously following Steven's. He had been apart of one of his "jokes" before and it wasn't a funny situation. He was young at the time and it was down right embarrassing. Paul knew that Steven was the type of guy to pick on someone younger than himself, someone who looked like they couldn't fight back. Which was why he glanced anxiously at his younger friend, George Harrison. George was still a kid, easily impressionable and still a little naïve. He always saw the good side to everybody, he still saw pretty colours and happy faces through his eyes, which was why Paul felt the sudden urge to protect George all the time.

"Kid...Come 'ere". Steven suddenly shouted, reaching an arm out towards George.

George, who was still smiling from John's joke, walked towards the older man. Everyone stayed quiet and watched George with worried eyes and tight smiles. They knew whatever Steven was planning wasn't going to be funny.

"Stand beside me, kid".

"Ok". George answered happily, standing next to him. They all then noticed how small George looked beside Steven. The age difference between them was four years, the same age gap between most of the others in the room, beside Paul who was only two years older.

"Your young...Aren't ya, kid?" Steven asked, throwing an arm roughly around George's shoulder. The kid flinched a little under the tough touch as he nodded his head, cheeks flushing a little when he noticed all eyes were on him.

"Um...Yeah, I guess so".

Steven glanced down at the younger kid before lifting his head up towards the others, grinning.

"Ever been in a proper fight?" He asked, "Like punches and almost getting knocked out?"

"No". George answered confused, staring up at Steven curiously.

"Never?" He gasped, in fake astonishment. "You should learn kid, it's almost vital. Especially living round 'ere".

John felt his stomach twist a little. Both hands soon clenched into fists as he bit his bottom lip and narrowed his eyes at Steven. He would step in if he had too, he wouldn't let this skinny and cowardly man pick on George because although the kid annoyed him sometimes, he had recently saw him as a kid brother and swore to himself to protect George, they didn't want another repeat of him almost getting mugged again.

"I...Do I have too?" George asked, his voice coming out in a small whisper.

"Of course you do, kid. Unless you want to get beat up and knocked around".

"I don't want that".

Steven grinned, small eyes squinting as he pushed George away from him and not too lightly either. George ended up stumbling a little but didn't fall over, his hands had saved him from gripping onto the table for balance.

"Push me back then". Steven stated, "Come on kid, I won't hurt you".

George stared at the others, silently pleading with them. He didn't want to push Steven, not even if he wouldn't hit him back.

"No". George whispered, hands shaking a little.

"Aw come on, kid!" Steven practically begged, "Just push me! I won't hit back, what's the problem!"

"He doesn't want to, Steve". Paul said, voice sounding a little strange in the quiet living room.

Steven turned on his heel, smirking at Paul.

"You grown some balls, McCartney?"

"Fuck off, Steven".

"Easy now". Steven softly said, "I'm not wanting to fight ya, mate".

Paul gritted his teeth, about to step forward but Stu pulled him back.

"Just wait". He whispered into his ear, letting go when Paul stopped his small struggle.

Steven turned back to face George, who had now lowered his head, his eyes staring at the floor as if they were glued there.

"Right kid, come at me and push me".

George silently shook his head, Steven slapped the wall hard.

"Come fucking at me!"

George flinched and let out a very small whimper, one that John could only hear. John felt his blood boil, he was almost seeing red but a small touch on his shoulder brought him away from his rage. He turned around and saw it was only Stu, the peacemaker.

"I...No...Please". George begged, voice cracking a little as he spoke.

Steven let out a booming laugh, one that bounced off the walls and one that could make a small baby cry.

"Fucking fairy, aren't you kid?"

George shook his head furiously, his eyes burning.

"Your just a fucking fairy, your a fucking girl. Just like your sister". Steven let out a quiet, dark chuckle as he licked his lips. "Your sister...What a girl, eh? Did she tell ya, she came to mine last weekend and spent the night".

"She didn't". George cut, head snapping up. "She wouldn't go near you".

"Oh yeah? Like you fucking know, fairy".

"Shut up!" The kid screamed, startling everyone in the room.

Steven placed a hand over his heart, smiling.

"God kid...You sure scream like your sister".

"Lay off him, you sick bastard". John growled, finally having enough. He couldn't stand by and watch this sick man pick on George anymore. "Lay off him or I'll re-arrange your ugly mug".

"You won't, son". Steven whispered, not taking his eyes off George. "Cause I'll have the squid after use all".

"The squid?" Paul snorted, "That what use are called 'round 'ere?"

"Aye". He said, "Fifteen of us".

"Who gives a fuck". Stu said, "Why the fuck would they take orders from you anyway?"

Steven laughed, throwing his head back as he clutched his sides.

"I would say ask the other victim but you'd need to be dead to ask him".

The room stilled a little. They didn't know whether Steven was lying or telling the truth, it was hard to work out him but when Steven moved towards George and grabbed him by the shoulder before pushing his roughly, they didn't care anymore.

George crashed onto the ground, landing with a hard thud as he watched John run at Steven and punch him right on the nose.

"What did I fucking tell you?!" John yelled, as he sat on top of Steven and punched him repetitively in the face. "I told you to leave off the fucking kid, didn't I?!"

"Get the fuck off me!" Steven barked in-between punches.

"John!" Stu yelled, "He's had it, get off!"

Paul ran towards George and knelt in front of him. He frowned sadly at the kid and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your alright, Georgie?"

"Fine...Yeah".

"John!" Stu grabbed John by the shoulders and roughly pulled him off Steven, who now had a broken and bloody nose, burst lip and one black eye.

"Fucking told you, Steve...Fucking told you". John said, out of breath and he grasped his sore knuckles with his good hand.

Steven smirked and got up off the floor, staggering towards the door.

"You just fucking wait...Use all better fucking watch your backs". Were the last words he said before leaving the flat and slamming the front door behind him.

The only sounds in the room were heavy breathing and George gasping. That's when they all seemed to snap out of their haze and run towards the kid, who was still on the floor, looking pale and shaky.

"Shit...Geo". Stu sighed, "Did you bring you inhaler?"

"Y-Yeah". George choked out, pointing towards his blue back pack.

"Alright, hold still".

John knelt down in front of the kid and began to rub his back, trying his hardest to calm the boy down and silently let him know that it was over and everything would be ok. John was never good with words but he changed into big brother mode from time to time.

"Take a breath, son". John placed the inhaler between George's lips, pushing the top for him and letting the medicine fill the kids lungs.

"Better?" Asked Paul, who was still sitting beside him.

"Yeah, thanks". George whispered, blushing a little with embarrassment when he thought about what had just happened.

"Your alright". John softly told the boy, winking fondly at him before standing back up. "He's a sick fucker". He suddenly spat, referring to Steven.

"Was he serious?" Stu wondered quietly. "Am not scared of him like but what if he was serious about his last victim".

"He's bullshitting, Stu!" John exclaimed, "He has to be! Who the fuck would follow him? He's a slimy wee git".

"Who has a big brother". Paul whispered, eyes suddenly widening. "Who has a big brother whose also in the squids".

"Fuck the squids". John muttered under his breath, "Fuck them. If they come, then we'll be ready".

"What? The four of us?" Paul laughed without humour, as he got up onto his feet. "You reckon we could fight off fifteen of them?" John stayed silent, "Your barking mad, John!"

"What are we supposed to do then? Hide away in the flat forever?!"

"Fucking right we will! Am not leaving here to get beat up or get killed, Lennon!"

"Don't dramatise, McCartney. They won't bleeding kill us!"

"Yeah? How do you know? You been in trouble with the squids before, like?!"

"Listen here, McCharmly. I-"

"Lads!" Stu suddenly yelled, standing in between his fighting friends. "Don't let Steven come in between your friendship". He then pushed them apart, "Just calm down. We'll think of something".

John and Paul stared hard at each other for a few more seconds before they both looked away and fidgeted awkwardly.

"Sorry, Macca".

"Sorry John".

"There now". Stu smiled, clasping his hands together. "What should we do?"

John let out a small sigh, looking around the living room as if that would give him answer and it wasn't till his eyes landed on George, before he made up his mind.

"Call George's parents. Tell them we're going on holiday for a while". He told the other two softly, whilst making his way over to the kid. "It'll be him they'll be after, we have to keep him safe".

"Where are we gonna go, John?" Asked Paul, staring down at his sleeping friend.

"Remember that lad we bumped into, when we were in Scotland last year Stu?"

"Eh...Aye, I mind him". John nodded as he carefully picked George up bridal style.

"We'll go there...The squids will never find us in Fife".

"Fucking squids".

"Fucking squids".


	2. Chapter 2

Something warm was wrapped around George's waist and it took him a few seconds to realize that it was only Paul's arm. He blinked into the dimly lit room and looked around, noting that John and Stuart were both fast asleep on the couches and Paul was lying next to him, spooning him.

He was about to laugh at the fact that Paul was hugging into him but his laughter got stuck in his throat when he remembered the events of last night. George soon felt a little scared, what if Steve and the squids came after them? What if they hurt his friends? Or killed them, like the last victim. George felt a small shiver roll down his bony spine as he gripped Paul's arm, pulling him tighter around his small waist.

"Georgie...You alright?" Paul groggily asked, the small movement just barely waking him up.

"Sorry Paulie...Didn't want to wake you".

Paul yawned and shook his head, hair falling into his eyes.

"It's ok...We need to get up anyway". He then chuckled quietly when he saw that his arm was wrapped around George's waist. "Need my arm back, lad".

George blushed and mumbled a, "sorry", before he lifting up his body, setting Paul's arm free.

"Nah it was me Georgie, just felt like you might have needed the extra heat last night". Paul pulled the blankets off his body and got up from the make-shift bed. He stretched his long limbs and let out another yawn as he ruffled his hair and stared out the window. "Raining again". He moodily stated, "We'll need to hurry, get the others up for me? I'll make us some breakie".

"Sure". George happily agreed, though he was curious as to why they needed to make a move on. Were they going somewhere?

George began to gently shake Stuart up first, he was always easier than John.

"Alright, Goe". Stu greeted softly after opening his eyes. "Sleep alright?"

"Yeah, fine". George answered, sheepishly smiling at the older man. "Help me with John?"

Stu chuckled and nodded as they both walked over to the other chair, shaking John a little harder.

"Oi! Get up, Lennon". Stu yelled, making John's eyes snap open as he quickly sat up and looked around the room widely.

"What? What's going on? Is it George? Are the squids 'ere?!" He asked, panicked.

"Nah mate, just wanted to see you buzz out like that". Stu joked.

"Bugger". John glared. "Having me all worked up for nothing".

"We need to make a move on, John!" Paul called out from the kitchen.

"Oh...Oh, aye. Forgot about that". John stretched and yawned, "Check the times, Stu. I have a time table in my dresser".

"Alright mate".

"Where we going?" George asked eagerly, as he played with the fabric on the arm of the chair.

John glanced down at George, swallowing thickly as he cleared his throat.

"We're going on holiday".

George's head snapped up, a large grin split across his face.

"Where?!"

"Scotland Fife, son". John answered, "Stu's going to check train times and we'll just head then".

"Wait". George said, smile soon vanishing. "My mum and dad, will they let me?"

"Macca rang them last night, there fine with it".

"Yus!" George cheered, racing into the kitchen.

John let out a long sigh when the kid was gone, celebrating with Paul. He couldn't help the feeling of worry over take him at the thought of the squids ever finding them. John was certain they would be safe in Fife though, it was a very unknown region of Scotland and the town they were staying in wasn't very well known. Cowdenbeath was a very small town, with only a few shops with small streets and housing lots. It wasn't famous for anything, not like Glasgow or Edinburgh anyway. The most famous thing in Cowdenbeath was the football team but even that wasn't well known. Yes, John Lennon was sure they would be safe there and he would feel better as soon as they got there safely.

The train station was very quiet and they managed to get their tickets quickly but the train wasn't due for another hour, which left an anxious feeling fill the older boys.

"I hate waiting". George whined, "I just wanna get there already and meet this friend of yours".

"You will...You will". Stu assured, glancing around the station with worry.

"Let's go the cafe". Paul suggested, figuring they could hide out there until the train came.

"Yeah, we could get a coffee". John quickly agreed as he grabbed onto George's arm and pulled him towards the cafe, followed closely by the other two.

"John...Why are you-Oi! Your hurting me!" George moaned and fussed, finally getting his arm free again when he was pushed down onto the seat.

"Sorry son...Need my coffee". John lied smoothly, as he sat down next to the kid but kept a close eye on the rest of the station.

"I'll get it, shall I?"

"Aye, go on then Macca. Go with him, Stu".

Paul and Stuart walked towards the young woman behind the till.

"Hello love, we'll have three coffees and a hot chocolate please". Paul smoothly said, whilst he reached into his coat pocket to take out his wallet.

"Sure thing, sir".

"One hour of this, it's torture". Stu muttered, once the woman's back was turned.

"Keep it together, mate. It won't be long". Paul reminded him, "We'll be out of here in no time".

Stu swallowed back his worry and forcefully smiled when the woman turned back around with there four hot drinks. Paul paid the woman and winked at her before they both headed back to their seats, with the other two.

"John's acting funny". George pointed out, "He keeps on looking around, waiting for something to happen".

"Your observant today". Paul commented, "John's always like this". He said, trying to joke but it sounded forced and George wasn't buying it.

"What's going on? This isn't a holiday, is it?"

John sighed, briefly looking at the other three before turning back to George.

"We're going into...Hiding".

"Hiding?"

"Yeah". John nodded, "We need a safe place for a while and let this, Steven situation all blow over".

George let this information sink in, biting his lip in thought.

"Right...Ok".

Paul looked nervously at George before reaching over and squeezing the boy's shoulder.

"It'll be fine". He gently told him, "We'll be safe in Cowdenbeath and this friend, he sounds really nice".

George smiled a little, nodding his head and pushing back the lump in his throat.

"Yeah...It'll be fun". Even George didn't believe his choice of words though. Running away was certainly not fun.

They were all finally on the train and settled into a small compartment by the front. Just to be safe though, John pulled down the red blinds, just so nobody could see what train they were on. He did the right thing though, someone from the squids could have caught on to their plan and came down to the train station.

The train started to move though and they all seemed to relax a little when it rolled down the tracks and out of the station.

"Bye, bye Liverpool". Paul softly said.

"When we coming back?" George asked, clearing his throat when he felt another lump get stuck in his throat.

"No idea, Geo". Answered Stuart.

George sighed and swallowed thickly, as he leaned his head back onto the seat and stared up at the ceiling.

"Lads...It'll be fine, I promise". John tried to convince but even he wasn't a big fan of just packing up and leaving without much thought. In fact, a part of him hated the idea that he had just left his Aunt without much warning, it reminded him too much of his father.

"I hope so John". Paul pondered, "I mean...Me and George, we don't even know this friend".

"His names Richard, he's a good guy". Promised Stu. He glanced over at George and smiled at him, "He plays the drums, Geo. Pretty decent actually".

"Yeah?" George echoed, closing his eyes. "What does he play?"

"Rock and Roll, lad". John put it, licking his lips as a smile soon found his lips. "People call him Ringo".

"Ringo?" Paul repeated, his face a picture full of confusion.

Stu and John glanced at each other, grinning and chuckling.

"He wears a lot of rings".

Paul soon joined in on the chuckles.

"What?!" He exclaimed, "He wears rings?!"

"Aye!" John announced excitedly through a laugh. "Fucking tons of them! It's a wonder how he gets a bird off!"

"She probably gets cold, mate!" Stu beamed and even George had to let out a small laugh, though he didn't really understand the joke much. George was only young, he hadn't had much experience with girls before.

"Fuck...Can't wait to meet this bloke". Paul admitted, letting out a few more chuckles once the laughter had died down.

"Aye, he's alright like". Stu confirmed with a nod, "Nice house as well. Lives in this big town house like, two baths!"

"Two baths?!" Paul exclaimed, eyes almost popping out of his sockets. "How does he bring in the bobs?"

"Inheritance". John pointed out, touching the tip of his nose. "His uncle landed him all the money when he past".

"Jesus". Murmured Paul, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Lucky sod, eh?"

"Big style, mate". John agreed, nodding his head.

The atmosphere in the train carriage had soon changed. Once they were officially out of Liverpool, they seemed to relax more and start to get excited about living somewhere knew for a while. Even George, who was already worried about getting homesick over there. He didn't even get a chance to properly say goodbye to his parents and family but at least they were only a phone call away.

"Hey...Get rhythm. When you get the blues, come on get rhythm. When you get the blues". John sang, filling there small compartment with a fake, deep, western voice.

"Why Johnny Cash?" Paul queried, though grinned all the same.

"Dunno, mate". John shrugged, "Both Johnny's, see?"

"Aye mate, both Johnny's". Stu grinned, "Only your John. Bloody plonker".

John faked gasped and placed a hand on his cheek.

"The cheek of you...Whatever did your mother teach you?!"

"Ha! Easy there, Miss Lennon. Next words could cut". Stu warned, smirking.

John sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, staring out of the now, uncovered window.

"Spoil sport".

"Sorry, John". Stu put in quietly, lightly punching John's shoulder.

"Aye...You're alright, Stu".

After being in a train for nearly four hours, George began to get a little restless. He felt hungry, his legs were half dead and he needed the toilet. This train couldn't fit any of his needs, which was disappointing.

"How long now?" He almost whined.

"An hour". Paul answered after checking his watch. "I know Geoegie, it's boring. You don't have to tell me".

"I thought I was doing a grand job at entertaining you lot!" John boomed, grinning.

Stu punched John's arm.

"Settle down...What's wrong Geo?"

"I need the loo". George mumbled, cheeks flushing a little.

"One hour to go, you'll be fine". Stu encouraged him, relaxing a little when he found the problem not to be as serious as he thought.

"What if I'm not though...What if my bladder explodes?!" George yelled, sounding panicked.

"Don't dramatise". Paul complained, "Your bladder won't explode after holding it for an hour".

George groaned and sat up a little, twisting his legs together as he squirmed around on the seat.

"Right". John put his hand down at the side of his seat and pulled out a glass bottle of coke someone had left. "Use this, if your that worried about your bladder exploding".

"You'll see!" George expressed in pure embarrassment.

"It's either that or your pants, Geo". Stu chided.

George bit his lip whilst glancing around at the other three. It didn't take him another second to decide though as he grabbed the bottle off John, quickly pulled himself out and let pure relief take over him.

"No shame". John smirked.

"You would have too!" George protested, as he glanced down to concentrate.

"George! Stop peeing!" Paul suddenly yelled, "It's overflowing!"

"I-I can't!" George squeaked, as he tried to stop his flow but it was no use. "I can't stop when I start, Paul!"

"Is there another bottle, John?!"

"No, sorry". John couldn't help but laugh a little at this situation but still felt a little sorry for George, who was embarrassed enough as it was for peeing in front of his friends.

"Oh god..." George groaned as he glanced down at the puddle forming below his feet. "It came out of the bottle".

"Not shit, George". Paul muttered, glaring at Stu who started laughing.

"What a fucking day!"

John laughed from beside him, nodding.

"What a fucking day, indeed Sutcliffe!"


	3. Chapter 3

Cowdenbeath was a bit like Liverpool, if it was smaller and set more in the country. The train station was tiny and outside, the boys had almost missed the place if it wasn't for the conductor calling out the next stop. But they had made it and that's all that matter.

"It feels grand to stretch my legs again!" John expressed once they got off the train and onto the one of two platforms.

"Yeah it's great". Paul agreed whilst helping George get off the train. "Where's Ringo meeting us?"

"Car park, just up there". Stu told him, gesturing towards the entrance of the small station.

"Has he got a car?"

"Yeah but the stations a short walk to his house".

"Fancy that". Paul commented as the four of them walked up a small ramp and into the car park.

A man in his mid twenties was standing there, smoking a cigarette. He had deep blue ocean eyes, a large nose and indeed, fingers full of rings.

"Lads!" He exclaimed cheerfully, calling them over. "Nice to see use again". He placed his cigarette into one hand before shaking John and Stuart's hands.

"Alright mate, been keeping well?" John asked with a smile, letting go of the man's hand.

"Can't complain mate".

"This is our Paul and George". Stu introduced, as the two walked forward.

"Aye, heard about use both". He grasped Paul's hand firmly and gave it a shake before letting go and smiling down at George. "Alright son, enjoy the ride over?"

George blushed and glanced up at his friends, who smiled a little, trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah...Was fine".

"Grand, all grand". Smiled Ringo, as he clasped his hands together. "Come on then, use must be bloody famished".

Richard had a very impressive two storied house, set right next to the shops. It had a small front garden and large back garden. An open spaced kitchen/dinging area, a lovely living room with a large fireplace, the two bathrooms Paul was excited about and three bedrooms upstairs.

"Use will need to share, like". Ringo told them, "I've only got two double beds in the spare rooms".

"It's all fine, mate". Stu assured him, "We're just thankful that your letting us stay".

Ringo waved it off, his rings clattering together.

"I don't mind, the companies good".

"That pub still around?" Asked John, whilst they all headed into the kitchen.

"Oh aye, Tom wouldn't give up his pride and joy". Ringo told him, as he brought out a loaf of bread. "He's been running that pub for years like". He mused, "Bacon alright?"

"Perfect".

"Sounds good to me".

The four agreed from the table. George was sat next to John, who was staring outside the double glass windows into the back garden.

"Was sorry to hear about that gang like". Ringo adressed softly, as he spread the butter onto the slices of bread. "You'll be safe here though".

Stu smiled, feeling his heart warm at the comforting words.

"Cheers, Ringo".

After some bacon sandwiches, the four visitors went upstairs to unpack there things. They didn't bring an awful lot though, they didn't have the time to collect clothes or items they wanted but they figured they had enough. Plus, Ringo had a fancy washing machine so they wouldn't have to worry about running out of underwear or socks.

"It's nice here, isn't it son?" John asked George, who had decided to share a room with him. He still felt a little uneasy, even being in another part of Britain. John wanted to keep his younger friend close, just in case the squids did find them.

"Yeah, I like it".

George did like it here. Cowdenbeath was quiet, the people seemed nice and he really liked Ringo. But still, he couldn't ignore the heavy feeling in his heart when he thought of his family back home.

"How long will we be here, John?" He asked quietly, whilst holding a pair of jeans up to his chest.

John sighed and frowned, not knowing quite how to answer that question.

"Um...I'm not sure, if I'm honest". He answered, as he placed their clothes away into the empty drawers. "We might be here a while though, son".

"Oh". George went quiet after that and let the subject drop. In stead, he busied himself with unpacking and helping John put a fresh sheet down on the bed.

In the room next door, Paul and Stu had finished unpacking and were currently lying down on the bed, processing the day.

"Feels like we've been here for ages". Paul remarked.

"Only cause the journey was long". Stu said, "You'll feel better after a nights sleep".

Paul nodded his head and closed his eyes for a second before he turned to face the young man beside him.

"We did the right thing, right?"

Stu turned around and nodded.

"Of course we did. What else could we have done?"

Paul shrugged and turned his head away from Stuart's stare.

"Paul...If we stayed there then, we wouldn't have been safe!"

"I know I just..." Paul let out a sigh, running a hand down his face. "I feel bad for pulling George away from his family".

"I know". Stu agreed sadly, "He never really got to say goodbye".

"He didn't". Paul cut in, "We did it for him, poor kid".

Stu felt his stomach twist a little with guilt as he began to play with the duvet cover.

"Alright...We could have let him say goodbye but we were just worried, Paul".

"I know mate". He assured softly, "Sorry for snapping. I'm just tired".

"It's alright". Stu smiled, "Just don't let John catch you snapping like that".

"Why?" He frowned, Stu grinned.

"He'll call you a girl".

John was thirsty. He needed to take the edge off, so himself, Paul and Ringo all went out to the pub. Stuart would have gone but even though George insisted that he would have been fine by himself, he still didn't feel comfortable leaving him alone.

Parckers was the talk of Cowdenbeath, it was the most popular pub in this small community but it was a Sunday night, so the place was quiet.

"Alright, Tom". Ringo nodded to the barman, as the three of them wondered over to the bar.

"Evening lad, whose your pals?"

"Oh this is John and Paul".

John and Paul both nodded and smiled towards the barman.

"What will it be then, laddie?" Asked Tom.

"Three pints of lager, Tom". Ringo leaned against the bar as the other two sat down at a booth.

"Quiet here.". Paul commented, as he smiled at the only couple in the pub. "Nice though, like".

"Aye...Not used to this myself, Macca. Miss the loud banter". John disagreed, "Though it is nice, in a strange way".

Ringo returned with the drinks and placed them on the table before sitting down.

"This ones on me, don't worry". He insisted when he saw the other two reaching for their wallets. "Least I could do after your day".

"Cheers, son". John smiled. He took the glass in his hands and sipped the cold drink, letting the alcohol slowly wash away his nerves. "Christ...That feels better".

"Sure does". Agreed Paul. "Nothing like a decent pint to wash away the jitters".

"You still in that band, Ringo?"

"Nah". He shook his head, "They had to go back Liverpool".

"And you didn't?" Paul asked him.

"No way, I have it good 'ere". Ringo cried happily, "Better than my flat back in the Pool anyway".

"Oh aye, you've got it good 'ere mate". John agreed.

Paul took another sip of his drink before he stood up and got out of the booth.

"Going to the lav".

"Alright, Macca".

Paul had just finished drying his hands when he felt his body shake a little. After everything that had happened, he hadn't let anything sink in. He was too busy protecting George and making sure they all got out of Liverpool safely to even think about himself.

Leaning against the counter he felt his eyes burn.

"Pull it together, McCartney". He whispered under his breath, "Your safe, your all fucking safe".

Paul let go of the sink and cupped some water with his hands before splashing the icy liquid onto his face. He then flicked his hands before pulling out some paper towels and drying his face and hands. Paul then quickly glanced at himself in the mirror before making his way out of the toilets and over to the booth.

"Alright, Macca?" John asked, feeling his insides squeeze with worry. Nothing could ever get past Lennon, not even if the traces were washed away with cold water.

"Yeah...Fine". He answered a little breathlessly, as he sat himself back down.

"Did you run a marathon son? You sound out of breath!" Ringo joked, though a hint of concern in his voice as he eyed the younger man anxiously.

"No...I'm fine, honest". Paul insisted. He would have to be fine anyway, he couldn't let his emotions get the better of him. Not when he needed to be strong for George and probably everyone else.

Stuart was fast asleep. It was ten at night and he was fast asleep, the earliest he had been to bed in ages. Usually John would keep him up at night, they would either be out drinking or writing songs together. Though sometimes, John just enjoyed Stuart's company and just wanted to talk him for most of the night but not this night. Because Stuart was fast asleep by ten and it was killing George.

"Stu". George whispered, as he prodded the young man's shoulder. "Stu...Get up?" He begged, whilst plopping himself down on the bed.

"Uh..." Stu groaned, "M'sleeping 'ere".

George sighed sadly, blinking fast as he lay down next to him.

"I can't sleep".

Stu let out a loud groan and opened his eyes. He then sat up and turned towards the kid, with a small glare.

"Have you tried counting sheep?" He snapped, making George flinch a little and also making Stu immediately regret his words and tone of voice. "Sorry Geo, just a little cranky". He apologized gently, showing him that he truly was sorry by placing a hand on his shoulder.

George smiled sadly and slowly leaned against Stu's arm.

"Alright bud...What's going on?"

"Dunno...Homesick, maybe?" George offered meekly, feeling his chest tighten a little.

Stu nodded slowly and carefully wrapped his arm around the kid, so George was now leaning against his chest.

"You can phone them tomorrow, bud".

"It's not the same". George whispered, hating himself when he heard his voice crack.

"We're here, Geo. We'll be your family". Stu promised, as he began to rub his hand up and down George's arm. "And we're safe, that's the main thing".

"I know". George quickly said, "I...Thanks for getting us all out and that".

Stu chuckled softly and ruffled the boy's hair before letting his arm wrap around George's arm again.

"It was no bother, bud".

George let out a shaky sigh before tears began to roll down his face. He sniffed heavily and turned his face into Stuart's chest, hoping to hide his tears but just like John, nothing got past Stuart.

"Hey..." He softly said, chuckling sadly. "Come on now, bud".

"Sorry, Stu". George croaked, through tiny sobs.

"Ah...Your only young, eh?" Stu pulled the boy closer and rubbed his arm, letting George cry silently onto his chest. "Love me tender, love me sweet. Never let me go. You have made me life complete and I love you so". He began to sing softly, "Love me tender, love me true. All my dreams for-filled. For me darling, I love you and I always will".

George sniffed again and dried his tears.

"Stu?" He whispered, Stu stroked the boy's hair.

"Yeah bud?"

"Never sing again".

Stu let out a loud chuckle before shoving George off his chest.

"Cheeky bugger you are, Geo".


	4. Chapter 4

Richard Starkey (Ringo Starr), wasn't used to having much company. He had friends yes but most of them were all back home, in Liverpool. And although he hated that John and his friends were getting hunted by a gang, Ringo was more than delighted to have them all over.

After the pub last night, they had all went straight to bed and John was more than worried when he didn't find George in their bed.

"He's gone!" He cried, banging into the walls. "He's gone!" John staggered a little as he turned on the bedroom light and stumbled over to the door. "Macca!"

"Jesus..." Paul slurred, "Someone's in me bed!"

"Who?" Ringo asked, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "Is it a bird? Or maybe...Right, maybe...It's the bin man!"

"The bin man?!" Paul and John repeated simultaneously.

"Yeah! The bin man bet it is...Such a lurker".

"Nah it can't be! It's Sunday!" Paul dejected, waving the accusation off with his hand.

"Yeah..." John gasped, "Bins don't come on Sundays!"

Ringo frowned in thought as he placed a finger to his lips, as if he was solving the worlds most difficult case.

"Aye but...It's Monday now".

John and Paul both gasped, as they stared bug eyed at Ringo.

"Christ...So it is". Paul whispered, "What should we do?"

"Let's...Let's lure him out". John suggested, as he swayed and staggered down the stairs.

"Oi...Where are you...Oh, never mind. 'Mon Paulie!"

"Coming Ringsie dearest!" Paul sang, in a feminine voice.

John was on all fours with a cabinet door wide open in the kitchen.

"Ere...Those be mine". Ringo huffed as he snatched the bin bags out of John's hand.

"Oi! There to lure him out!"

"Lure what out?" Paul asked puzzled, John laughed.

"Fuck knows...Can we eat?"

"Aye...Oh!" Ringo suddenly exclaimed, "I have these thingies".

"What thingies?" Paul asked, following Ringo over to the fridge.

"Ere, let's just eat cheese".

"Aye, go one then".

"And after we eat, we 'ave to sort out the bin man". John said.

"Oh aye, of course".

Richard laughed at the memory of last night as he cracked some eggs and put them into the sizzling frying pan. He hoped the other two weren't hung over, Ringo didn't feel that bad anyway, he only had a slight headache.

John and the other's had walked into the kitchen just as Ringo had cracked those eggs. Ringo noted John didn't look so bad but Paul looked a little pale and shaky.

"You'll never guess what I found on the floor".Ringo challenged as he grinned at his two drinking buddies.

"Oh God...What did you find?" Paul groaned, dreading the answer.

"Bin bags!"

John let out a short burst of laughter, suddenly remembering the bin man case. He quickly looked over to George and shook his head.

"Thought you were the bin man, son".

"Me?" George yelled, sounding a little appalled.

Stu chuckled and ruffled the kids hair.

"Quite fitting for you, lad".

George grumbled and pushed Stuart's hand away.

"Use all hungry?"

They all nodded but Paul, who looked a little green at the thought of food.

"Maybe some tea for you son?" Ringo offered, smiling in sympathy as he put three plates of food on the table and one for himself.

"Aye, go one then Ringsie".

Ringo raised an eyebrow at the nickname but figured it had something to do with last night, as he walked back over to the counter and grabbed a cup.

"What were use lot doing before this then?" Ringo asked them all curiously, as they all settled down for breakfast, minus Paul who sipped his tea carefully.

"Me, Paul and George were in a band". John answered, "Just the three of us like, we were meant to meet a drummer but it kind of fell through".

Ringo bobbed his head.

"Still need a drummer?"

John lifted his head from his plate, smiling suspiciously at the man.

"You offering like?"

Ringo shrugged and looked down, filling his fork with food.

"Maybe".

Paul smiled and nudged John and George, nodding at them both.

"Here, Ringsie. Fancy playing?"

"Oh thanks for the offer lad but I'm gonna 'ave to decline. Got loads to do, you know?"

"Lay off, ya wally!" John laughed, as he through a bean on Ringo's face.

"Ha! Aye, was only messing like". He grinned, wiping the bean off his face. "Would love to lads".

"Nice one".

Ringo turned to Stuart who was sat, silently eating his food.

"What about you son? Don't you play?"

"Me?" Stuart asked, looking a little baffled. "Nope, I can't play a fecking note, me like".

"He gave it is best". John put in softly, nodding to his friend. "He's better at painting though. Got talented fingers he has".

Stuart ducked his head with a blush as Ringo snorted.

"Bet the birds fall over you, eh son?"

"Oh aye...I've got them by the tens".

"The hundreds!" John piped in.

George bit his bottom lip and glanced curiously at Ringo.

"Um...Ringo?"

"Yes, George?"

"You know how you have all them rings?" He asked, Ringo nodded.

"Aye".

John's eyes widened, as he covered his mouth to hide his laughter.

"Can you get girls off with them rings?"

Ringo spat out his tea, the hot water landing on Paul's face.

"Ye..Bastard!" Paul yelled, feeling his face burn with the scolding water.

George glanced down, regretting what he had just said but the kid didn't know any better. He had no idea what the others were talking about on the train and thought the question fitted in nicely.

"Fucking hell son". John whispered, but lips cracking into a large grin. "You know how to cause one hell of a chain reaction".

After the ordeal at breakfast, things had started to calm down and Paul's hangover had finally gotten a little better.

"E're Ringsie?"

"In 'ere Paulie".

Paul walked down the stairs and into the living room, where Ringo was sitting, newspaper in hand and pen in mouth.

"Crossword?" Paul guessed with a happy smile.

"Oh aye, bleeding hard though". He said, whilst placing the newspaper down on his lap and looking up at the younger lad. "Everything alright?"

"I was wondering if there was a chemist close by? Me face is still hot and I might need something for it".

Ringo grimaced with a light blush.

"Sorry bout that". He mumbled, Paul just waved it off.

"Not your fault Ringsie".

"Cheers and yeah, there is one". He said, "I can run you up if you'd like?"

"It wouldn't be a bother?"

"Nah son, the least I could do".

Paul smiled in thanks as he got up from the chair with Ringo following suit.

"I'll just let the others know".

"Alright, Paulie".

Paul walked into one of the bedrooms, where the other three were sitting. John had managed to save their instruments from home when they were rushing to pack and currently, they were all gathered around him, trying to think of lyrics.

"Lads, just popping off to the chemist with Ringo".

"Aye alright, son". Stuart replied, as George nodded up at up.

"Getting some tampons, son?" John asked, his voice normal as he continued to stare down at his guitar.

"Very funny Lennon, always the comedian you are". Paul shook his head and smiled at the other two, "See use soon".

"You could show him some empathy, John". Stuart told him, once the other two had left the house.

"Why? He's fine".

Stuart rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue.

"Not the point but, ok".

John let out a long sigh as he banged the pencil on his head. He quickly looked up and saw that George was staring out of the window, in a world of his own.

"What you thinking, son?"

George blinked and looked at John. He shook his head and blinked a few times.

"Nothing...I just...I feel bad about what happened at breaky". He admitted, blushing a little.

Stuart looked up as John smiled, trying hard to swallow down his laughter that bubbled up in his throat.

"It's fine...Ringo didn't mind, he knew you didn't understand". John assured, successfully speaking and not letting out any indication that he was about to laugh.

"And if it makes you feel better then I'll talk to him". Stuart promised, winking at George.

"Thanks, Stu".

Paul and Ringo were browsing through items in the chemist. They had been looking at the same shelf for the last two minutes, eyes scanning each product carefully in case they missed anything for burns.

"Found it". Ringo picked up a spray, "This should do it".

Paul smiled and took the item from Ringo's hand before walking over to the counter, where a young man was.

"Morning lads, what can I do you for?"

"Just this, mate". He placed the item on the counter and reached into his coat pocket for his wallet.

"Oh aye, easy like".

Paul looked up, in a sort of stunned silence, as he placed the money in the man's hand.

"You from Liverpool, son?"

"Oh aye, born and raised like". He answered, whilst placing the money into the till.

Paul nodded slowly and took the bag from the man's hand.

"Cheers". He whispered,

"Have a good one, mate".

Paul walked out of the chemist, looking a little pale. He leaned over and placed a hand on the wall before he began to breathe heavily, thinking for a second that he might vomit.

"Easy there...You alright?" Ringo asked softly, as he rubbed the younger man's back.

Paul nodded and let out a shaky breath.

"Aye...Just the hangover, Ringsie". He said, sounding a little faint.

Ringo frowned and placed an arm around his shoulder, carefully leading him back to the car.

"Come on, let's get you home. You need a cuppa and a lie down".

Paul was worried, he felt worried sick. What if the gang knew? Or what if the gang was bigger than they thought? Paul didn't know but he knew he would have to tell the others and that would break their hearts.


	5. Chapter 5

It was eleven at night and everyone but George was still up. What they thought would be a fun night playing cards soon turned into a worried filled one and a tense one because Paul had told them about the young man serving him at the chemist and they all caught on.

"Well...It might not be. He might have nothing to do with the squids". Stuart hopefully stated, his eyes glistening a little in the light.

John ran a hand down his face, groaning as he shook his head.

"Come on Stu...It all seems to fit, mate". He said into his hands.

Stuart frowned and decided to keep quiet, unless someone need his opinion directly. He wasn't about to be shot down by John again.

"He said he were born and raised in the Pool. Didn't he Rings?" Paul told them, as he glanced at Ringo who nodded.

"Aye, the lad did say that".

John dropped his hands onto his knees, creating a slap and startling the rest.

"That's it then? That's all we have to go by?" He asked, sounding a little irked.

"Yes John. Isn't that enough?" Paul asked, placing a hand on his hip as he began to pace the room.

John glared at the younger man before turning to face Stuart.

"You could be right". He pointed out, "It might not be anything".

Paul let out a frustrated groan as he stopped pacing and turned to face the others.

"I'll go down myself tomorrow and ask him then!"

"No". John stated, "No fucking way, Macca cause if he is then he'll have at you".

"He wont, not in public. Not at work".

Stuart glanced between the two of them and bit his nails.

"If what Steven said is true Paul then, this lad won't be scared to rough you around in public".

John nodded enthusiastically, gesturing towards Stuart.

"Listen to the man Macca, he's making sense".

With a long sigh, Paul flopped down onto the chair and leaned his head back onto the top of the seat.

"Should we all go then?"

John shook his head.

"Nah, too dangerous. I'll go up with you tomorrow".

"Agreed". Nodded Paul.

Ringo, who stayed quiet whilst the others made a plan, was a little confused. He knew little about "the squirts", he only knew about Steven and that there could be more of then. To say the least, Ringo was a little stunned and shocked because this gang sounded dangerous and he was worried about his friends. Until they needed him though, Ringo would let them get on with it and help as much as he could.

George woke up the next morning with the winters sun shinning down on his covered body and closed eyes. He squinted a little when he opened his eyes and shivered at the cold air, his leg was out of the warm duvet again.

Being careful not to wake John up, George got up and climbed down off the bed and quietly made his way downstairs into the kitchen.

"Morning, Geo".

"Hey, Stu".

Stuart smiled at the kid and opened the cabinet, taking out a box of corn flakes and a bowl.

"Fancy some?" He asked, whilst pouring the cereal into the blue bowl.

"Yeah, thanks". George smiled.

Stuart walked over to the table and placed two bowls down before sitting down opposite George.

"John wants a word with you". Stu began, "Your not in trouble".

George sighed in relief but still felt a little worried. Stuart sounded serious and whatever John had to say, it couldn't have been any good.

"Do you know what it's-"

"He'll tell you, bud". Stu cut in gently, "He should be up soon anyway".

Stuart looked up when he heart footsteps walk into the kitchen. It was John.

"Alright, John". He said quietly, before looking back down at his bowl of cereal.

John nodded at Stuart before looking at George and nodding towards the door.

"Come with me son, I need to tell you something".

George nodded and quickly pushed his chair back with his feet before fallowing John out of the room and into the living room.

"Come here, George". John nodded to the space next to him on the couch and smiled a little when George padded over and sat next to him.

"What's going on?" The kid asked, eyeing John up and down.

John frowned and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Paul thinks one of the members of the squids works at the chemist".

George choked on his own breath, his eyes soon watered and his body shook a little.

"What?!"

"We're going to have a word with him, Paul and me".

George sighed and nodded slowly as he stared at the blank telly in front of him, processing what John had just told him.

"You ok?"

"No!" George squeaked, "I'm scared! What if it is someone from the squids, then what?"

John sighed and let go of the kids shoulder before running a hand down his tired face. He didn't sleep well last night, his worrying kept him awake most of the night.

"I don't know, George". He snapped a little, "I mean...Sorry, son. I'm just tired".

George frowned and leaned back on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Seems like everyone's cranky with me".

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked John, sounding a little suspicious.

George looked up at the older man and shook his head before biting his lower lip.

"Doesn't matter". He answered quietly.

John raised an eyebrow before getting up and heading towards the door.

"I best get Macca up".

"What was the point". George suddenly croaked, looking over at John. "What was the point in leaving Liverpool? What was the point in leaving my mum?"

John was taken aback at those words and the way the kids voice cracked at the end. He felt himself feeling sorry for George and his heartbreak at the sight of tears filling the kids eyes.

"I...I'm sorry, son". He said.

George sniffed and wiped his eyes, though it didn't do much use because another set of tears replaced the old ones.

John sighed and re-took his seat next to the boy. He then placed an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close.

"Think of it as a holiday". He softly told him.

George choked on a small sob as he buried his face into John's chest, letting his tears fall freely without any shame or regret. He could trust John not to make fun of him right now, or call him a baby because they were all scared.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, lad". John promised quietly, as he rubbed George's back. "I promise nothing will happen to you, or anyone else".

George sniffed, grabbing onto John's shirt and nodded. He knew John could protect them all because he had done it before and he would do it again.

Paul and John both stood outside the chemist. They could see the lad through the glass door, he was serving an old lady. He glanced up though when the lady turned around to leave and waved at Paul, who smiled nervously.

"What should we do?" He mouthed to John.

John's eyes narrowed as he pushed the door open for the old lady, smiling at her as she thanked him.

"Let's go". He whispered to the young man, who nodded firmly.

"Morning lads, how that spray work for you?" The lad asked, smiling at Paul.

"Fine". Paul answered shortly. He kept his eyes busy as he looked around at the shelves, he didn't want to give his plan away. "Just looking for something for a sore stomach".

"Oh?" The young man asked, "It depends on the pain, mate. Is it indigestion or food poisoning?"

John cleared his throat whilst picking up some random product for upset stomachs.

"This one should do". He walked over to the counter and placed the product down, Paul stood behind him.

"Ah, gas then". The guy said with a smirk, as he scanned the item. "Two bob then".

John reached into his wallet and nodded to Paul, who nodded back.

"Cheers". John brought out his wallet before he quickly grabbed the man by the hair and smashed his head on the counter, still keeping a tight grip.

"Jesus...What the hell?!"

"Shut up!" John snapped, "Macca, keep look out".

Paul nodded and swallowed thickly as he walked over to the glass door. He soon spied the blinds at the top of the door and quickly pulled it down, he didn't want to pull any unwanted attention.

"Your going to answer a simple question for me". John hissed into the lads ear.

"And you had to do this?!" He yelled, trying to thrash out of John's strong grip.

"Yes...Have you heard of the squids?"

"That some kind of band?"

John brought the lads head up before smashing it down on the counter. Paul flinched from the sound, almost wanting to block the noise out but he had to keep watch.

"Don't be fucking smart with me...Answer my question!"

The lad then let out a small laugh, which was a little muffled as the side of his mouth was being pressed up against the counter.

"Answer me!" John yelled, as he pressed his hand down on the man's face, harder this time.

"Why the fuck...Would I tell you?"

"You think I'm fucking stupid...Lad?" John whispered into the man's ear, lips almost touching. "You think I don't know what that means?"

The man began to squirm under John's grip and managed to bring his hand up to slap John across the cheek.

"What are you? A fucking girl". Laughed John.

Paul turned around on his heel and shook his had at John.

"Just ask him, John. Come on!" He pleaded, eyes shinning a little. "People will get suspicious, hurry up!"

John sighed and kicked the man in the back. The man then get out a low groan, feeling his chest tighten and finding it hard to breathe.

"Just fucking tell me!" John demanded, "Or I'll rearrange your face...Just like Steven".

The man let out a quiet, breathless laugh and turned his eyes up to stare at John.

"He's not happy with you, John. And he's not happy with George...I would fucking hide if I were you".

Just then, the glass door began to rattle and bang as unhappy customers stood outside in the frosty and cold, morning.

"John! Let's go!" Paul begged as he ran over to him and grabbed his arm. "Come on! We can get out back, let's go!"

John smashed the man's face against the counter once more and reluctantly let go of him.

"Come on, Macca". He grabbed onto Paul's arm and ran towards the back door, trying to ignore the member of the gangs sinister laugh.

"You can't fucking hide!" He yelled, as John and Paul opened the back door and ran outside and into an alley way.

Paul began to pace frantically, grabbing his air and panicking.

"We're fucked...We're fucked...We're fucked..."

"Macca". John began, as he walked towards his panicked friend.

"We're fucked John...We're fucked!" Paul yelled, as his eyes watered and breathing picked up.

"Paul! Pull yourself together!" John yelled back.

"We're fucking fucked!"

John then lightly slapped Paul across the face. Paul stopped pacing and stopped yelling, as he stared at John.

"Thanks". He whispered.

"Don't mention it". John then pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "We need to get out of here".

"Where?"

"I don't know, Macca. Anywhere".

Paul frowned and wiped his eyes, quickly straightening himself up when he saw a few people pass the alley way.

"How did they find us, John?" Paul whispered, standing in front of John with a fearful expression.

"I...I don't know, Macca". He admitted, "Maybe they found out about Ringo or something".

"Didn't Steven know about Ringo before?"

John suddenly went pale as he slowly nodded his head. He felt his knees shake a little and his body sway.

"Shit". He cursed softly.

"Let's just head back and get Stu and George". Paul suggested as he pulled on John's arm but his friend wouldn't move. "John, come on! We have to get out of here".

"Aye...Aye, alright". John replied hazily as he let Paul pull him along towards the house.

How were they going to tell the others?


	6. Chapter 6

Paul had locked the doors and closed all the windows as soon as he and John ran into the house that same morning. They weren't taking any chances, they had no idea who else had followed them to Cowdenbeath.

"I'll get the others".

"Ok".

John ran up the stairs and grabbed Stuart by the arm, dragging him out of the room.

"Hey! What's the...Oh no". Stuart groaned, as his face paled. "We have to leave, don't we?"

John silently nodded as he opened another bedroom door, where George and Ringo were.

"Come on, we need a meeting". John announced to the other two.

"Ok". Ringo nodded as he stood up and helped George onto his feet.

"John? What's going on?" George asked timidly as he was led down the stairs. "Where's Paulie?"

"I'm here, son-Oaf!" Paul suddenly lost his balance and almost fell backwards when George ran forwards and threw his arms around Paul's waist. "I'm fine, Georgie". Paul assured softly as he carefully pulled the kid back from the embrace. "Come on, we all need to talk".

They were all sitting down in the living room. George was sitting in between John and Stuart whilst Ringo and Paul sat opposite them on the arm chairs. Everyone was really tense and were dreading to hear what John and Paul had to say.

"Ok". John began, filling the silence in the room. "That lad is in the squids, Steven knows we're here".

Stuart stared wide eyed at John, George let out a small whimper and Ringo frowned, fearing for his friends.

"We have to leave". Paul stated quietly, lowering his head. "We have to leave today".

John nodded his head in conformation, swallowing back a lump when he heard George sniff from beside him.

"We just don't know where to go". Paul finished.

Stuart perched up on the couch and leaned against the arm of the sofa.

"Why not up north or something?" He suggested with a small shrug. "It's far away and...I don't think they'd find us there".

"You even been there?" John asked, scrunching his face up. "We'll get bloody lost, Stu!"

"Aye, alright. Alright". Stuart replied, taken aback. "Was just suggesting like".

Ringo started between the four of them before clasping his hands together and clearing his throat until all eyes were on him.

"I have an Uncle up North. I could drive use up there".

"Ringsie". Paul said softly, "We couldn't put you at risk like that".

Ringo smiled warmly at Paul, shaking his head,

"Mate, I'm already involved". He said, "Plus, your all my friends now and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you".

A small and grateful smile was soon shared between the four friends as they looked at Ringo, their knight in shinning armour.

"We should leave now, get your things together". John said, nodding at them. "How longs the drive, Rings?"

"Six hours". He said through a sigh, "So yeah, we should probably leave now".

Ringo locked the front door and stared up at his house. He silently said goodbye to Cowdenbeath and walked out of the front garden and towards the car, where the others were putting bags and boxes into the boot.

"Got everything?"

John nodded and shut the boot door, making sure it was properly shut by pulling on the handle a few times.

"Yeah, let's just get out of here mate".

Ringo smiled sadly and squeezed the younger man's shoulder.

"Aye, let's get going eh? Long drive ahead of us".

John groaned and rolled his eyes as he opened the door and got into the back seat. Paul had to sit up front because unfortunately for him, he suffered from travel sickness. So John was left to sit in the back, where it was a small fit with George sitting in the middle and Stuart on the other side.

"Here we go". Ringo mumbled to himself, as he started up the engine and slowly drove out of the street and onto the main road.

"Bye bye, Cowdenbeath". Paul whispered, suddenly getting deja vu from when they had to leave Liverpool.

"John?" George asked, pulling on the older man's sleeve.

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell my mum?"

John silently cursed as he shook his head, hating to disappoint the kid.

"Sorry son, I'll phone her when we get there though".

George nodded and leaned back on the seat, staring out at the road in the front window.

"Ok, that's fine".

It had started raining two hours into the driv and the light patter of water hitting the window had lulled George into a light sleep. The others were thankful that George had fallen asleep, at least he didn't have to sit for six hours being worried like the rest.

"What if they figure this one out?"

"They won't, Stu".

Stuart narrowed his eyes at John.

"How do you know that? You were sure they wouldn't find us at Cowdenbeath".

"Fucking hell Stu!" John yelled, finally having enough. He felt bad enough as it was, feeling guilty that he couldn't keep his friends safe.

Stuart looked down at his feet, feeling a little bad about making his friend angry.

"Sorry mate". He said.

John sighed and stared at Stuart, though smiled a little a few seconds later.

"It's fine, mate". He said, "Just on my period, is all".

Stuart looked back up at John before letting out a small chuckle. John smirked, feeling quite smug that he manager to make his tight arsed friend smile.

"I reckon we should stop for lunch in an hour, lads". Ringo suddenly said, breaking the small laughter coming from the back.

"Sure mate". John smiled, "Just as long as we don't hang around there for too long".

Paul nodded in agreement with John, he didn't fancy finding another place to hide.

"Good idea". He said, "We'll just get something to eat and then leave".

Ringo nodded and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel when they stopped at some traffic lights. They were in a town called Perth now, which was just on the outside of heading up North. His Uncle lived in a place called Fort William which held the most famous place in Scotland, Ben Nevis, Scotland's tallest mountain. Ringo held a few precious memories there of himself and his family trying but failing to climb the mountain. They only ever managed to get halfway and they had all tried at least ten times.

"We'll stop in Pitlochery, it's just an hour after coming out of Perth".

"Sure thing, mate". Stuart said from the back. He was hungry, he hadn't eaten since dinner last night.

"How long till Fort William after Pitlochery, Ringo?"

"Three hours, John".

John nodded and began to play with a lose piece of fabric from his seat belt. He grew bored easily sometimes and often needed a constant distraction, even when he was young. It used to drive his Aunt Mimi mad. John snorted as he let his mind wonder into funny memories of when he was a kid but then frowned, he really wished he had said a proper goodbye to her.

Ringo stopped the car in front of a small restaurant called McDonald's and no, it wasn't the fast food place. This place served home cooked measl and freshly made cakes, every day. Ringo used to come here when he was a kid, they always stopped here on the way to Fort William.

"George...Wake up, come on bud". Stuart gently said, carefully shaking the kids shoulder.

George's eyes soon opened. He stared at Stuart a little confused and soon lifted his head off the older man's lap before looking around.

"Are we here?" He asked, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Nah, not yet bud. Just getting some lunch".

George yawned and nodded as he got out of the car and followed the others into the restaurant.

A young woman greeted them at the door and showed them to a table. She handed the five of them menus before smiling and letting them looked through the options.

"What does everyone fancy?" Ringo asked, already knowing what he was going to get. "I can help use, if you want?"

John smirked and shot a fake glare at Ringo.

"What? Don't think we can read?"

Ringo laughed and shrugged.

"Who knows? I barely know you lads after all".

"I can read". George whined, frowning behind the menu.

Paul chuckled and nudged George with his elbow.

"He's only messing".

"Sorry, guess I'm just cranky". George said with a knowing look, watching with a smug smile as the others looked down, guilty.

"We're sorry we've been snappy with you, son". John apologized, which sort of stunned the others. "We were in the wrong lads and shouldn't have taken it out on George".

Paul blushed a little but nodded.

"Yeah...Sorry, Georgie".

"Uh...It's ok". George said, sounding a little awkward.

Stuart cleared his throat and squeezed George's shoulder.

"Me too, bud".

"Just...It's fine ok, don't be sorry".

John laughed a little and went back to his menu.

"We're all a bunch of girls today, aren't we?"

Paul slapped John on the shoulder but couldn't help but laugh a little. It felt good to laugh again, it felt good to let himself relax a little as well and enjoy his friends company and banter, like old times.

"I'm going to the loo". George announced once they had finished eating, as he got up from his seat.

"Alright". John mumbled, not paying much attention. He was too busy staring at the young blonde waitress.

George grinned and rolled his eyes before walking over to the toilets. He opened the door and headed over to the urinals. Once he was finished though and had headed over to the sink to wash his hands, he watched in fear as the one of the stall doors opened. His breathing got caught in his throat as the hot water began to scold his hands but he wasn't paying any attention to that.

George had forgotten how to breath, he felt his chest tighten painfully as he saw man just standing in the stall, staring at him. The man's eyes were covered by his heavy, dark and wet fringe. He was wearing a long, black trench coat, blue jeans and long black boats.

"Who...Who...Are-"

Suddenly the toilet door swung open and Ringo quickly entered. George let out a small scram and quickly turned to face Ringo, who was now staring at the kid anxiously.

"Son? Are you alright?" He asked, stepping towards the boy.

George turned his head around to the stall again but saw that man wasn't there. A little stunned by finding this out, he then began to open and close his mouth like a fish.

"George...Your hands...Their burning". Ringo gasped as he quickly grabbed the kids hands and pulled the away from the hot water. "Jesus, son". He turned on the cold tap and carefully brought George's hands under the water, letting them cool off.

As Ringo was doing this though, he also noted that George's breathing was a little short and wheezy. The young man frowned and with his free hand, he began to rub George's back.

"Hey...Are you alright?"

George turned to face him and slowly shook his head, he needed his inhaler.

"Come on, let's get you back to the table".

Ringo placed an arm around George's shaking shoulders and led him back towards the table. John was the first to notice the problem and quickly reached into George's coat pocket to pull out the inhaler.

"Give him this, Ringo".

Ringo grabbed the inhaler and placed it into George's mouth before pressing down and sighing in relief when George breathed in the medicine, his breathing slowly began to get better.

"Thanks". George croaked.

Ringo nodded and put the inhaler in his pocket before he gently sat George back down.

"What happened, Georgie?" Paul asked with worry, as he began to rub the kids back.

George looked up at Paul, fear evident in his eyes as they shone with unleashed tears.

"I...I saw a man". He told him, breathlessly. "In the toilets, he was standing in the stall and staring at me".

Ringo frowned in confused as he listened to George, he didn't see a man in the toilets.

"No one was there, son".

Stuart, Paul and John both stared at Ringo.

"No one was there?" Stuart repeated before staring at George with worry.

"Well". George began, "He was gone when Ringo came in".

John sighed and glanced at the others, all looking a little worried for their friend.

"Come on, let's head back on the road".

With the help of Paul, George was back on his feet and was putting on his coat when he stared up at Paul, with pleading eyes.

"You have to believe me, Paulie".

Paul glanced down at him, biting his lower lip.

"I do Georgie...I just...I think you might have just imagined him because of everything that's happened".

"Me too". George whispered but everyone heard him and everyone grew more worried and anxious for getting to Fort William.


	7. Chapter 7

They had never seen anything so beautiful, so peaceful and so Scottish before. Fort William was like something out of a picture, the place was clean and looked almost perfect. With large rolling hills, lovely houses with neat gardens, a few small old styled shops and of course, a large sparkling lake probably full of fresh fish.

John actually felt his eyes water at the sight of this place. He hoped they could stay here for a while and not get chased away by the squids.

"We're going to like it here". He told the others quietly, as Ringo drove them down a small street.

Paul smiled and leaned against the window. He was just happy they were all here in one piece and that he didn't get carsick. Paul figured he was too worried to even think about getting carsick.

"We're here". Ringo stopped the car in front of a large, wooden house. It looked like something from a Christmas movie, especially with the large stoned chimney.

"Is your uncle in, Ringsie?" Paul asked, as they all got out of the car.

Ringo shook his head whilst walking around to the boot and opening it up.

"Nah, he rents this place out". He told him, "His house is much bigger".

"Oh". Paul replied with large eyes, "He must live in a mansion then".

Ringo chuckled and shook his head, as he grabbed one of the boxes.

"Not quite".

Ringo grabbed the spare key from under a flower pot and opened the front door.

"This is lovely". Stuart said, in awe as he placed the bags he was carrying down. "This place is...It's amazing Ringo!"

Ringo grinned with a nod.

"Yeah, this is where we stayed when we used to visit my Uncle". He then reached over and turned on the main lights, lightening up the open spaced living room.

"That a real fire?" John asked, eagerly running towards the stone fireplace.

"Oh aye, of course son".

John smiled as he placed some coal into the fire pit and lit a match, before he stood back and watched it burn.

"Lovely". He mumbled with a smile and hazy eyes.

"Three bedrooms up stairs lads, we'll need to share again".

Stuart waved it off.

"Not a problem mate. Again, we'll take anything. You've done wonders for us".

Ringo blushed a little and ducked his head.

"No problem".

The silence scared him. Having things so quiet was putting him on edge because you could hear every single noise. A twig snapping from outside, an owl hooting on a tree and the light brush of the wind tapping the windows.

Stuart wrapped his arms around his knees and stared at the slowly dying fire in the living room as he tried to block out the small sounds and convince himself that they were safe, there was no way the squids could know they were here.

"Mate".

Stuart gasped and quickly got up from the couch. He turned around and held his breath, expecting the worse but it was only John.

The two of them stared at each other hard, for a few more seconds before John dropped his gaze and walked towards his startled friend.

"Sit down, Stuart". He encouraged, "Come on, it's fine".

Reluctantly, Stuart did as he was told and sat down next to John. The two stared off into the fire, watching the flames dance together and the small embers fall out of the pit.

"Why aren't you asleep?" John whispered, into the silent room. His quiet voice bouncing off the high ceilings and wooden walls.

Stuart licked his lips and shook his head.

"Come on mate, tell me". John urged, growing a little worried.

"Head hurts". He answered shortly, pressing a hand on his forehead. "Right here".

"Must be stress".

"Must be".

The two fell silent again. The only sound in the room was coming from the crackling fire and the occasional tapping from the wind on the windows.

"Stuart I...What's wrong?" John tried again, finally turning his head to face his quiet friend. "Your never this quiet, you've always got something to say".

Stuart smirked and tilted his head back on the couch before moving his eyes to look at John. He noticed how worried his friend looked and soon began to feel a little guilty for leaving John in the dark.

"Christ John...I'm scared". He admitted, feeling his heart beat a little faster and his chest tighten. "So...So fucking scared".

John's Adams apple bobbed up and down when he swallowed. He had never seen his friend looking so vulnerable before and he was speechless.

"I...I'm scared and I feel bad cause...Shit". Tears suddenly filled Stuart's eyes. He clenched his hands into fists, willing himself not to cry. "What the fuck are we doing, John? Why are we fucking running?" Stuart felt a few tears run down his face and he didn't even have the willpower to wipe them away.

John felt his heart tighten at the sight in font of him. That guilty itch on the back of his neck soon came back, just knowing that all they could do at this was point was hide.

"Mate". John chuckled a little nervously, "Come on Stu, we'll be fine".

Stuart sniffed and shook his head, feeling a little like George when he had cried on the first night of staying in Cowdenbeath.

John placed a hand at the back of Stuart's neck and gently pulled their foreheads together, so they were touching.

"I fucking promise you...I'll keep you all safe". He whispered, sounding determinant. "I won't let the fucking squids come near us again, alright?"

Stuart let out a small sob as he nodded his head. He soon began to relax a little though, when John started rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's right my lad, just you relax now". John soothed as he brought there faces away from each other and carefully laid Stuart down on the couch. "You sleep 'ere alright? I'll stay with you".

"Cheers, John". Stuart croaked out, as John placed the cover over Stuart's body.

"I'll do fucking anything for you lot Stu, anything".

For Ringo, waking up in this beautiful cabin was heavenly. It gave him good vibes and he was certain they would be safe here, for the time being anyway.

Getting up, he glanced over to the other bed and saw Paul fast asleep with George cuddling into his chest. Ringo smiled at the sweet scene, reminding him that they thought of each other as brothers and there was no shame in coddling the youngest from time to time. Ringo didn't have any brothers or sisters of his own but he imagined this is what it felt like.

Downstairs though, he found Stuart fast asleep on the couch and John asleep on the chair opposite him. Ringo frowned and wondered if something had happened during the night but he wasn't about to wake them up, they must have been tired because he couldn't have fallen asleep on a chair or couch when he knew there was a comfy bed upstairs for him.

Deciding to try and lighten the mood a little, Ringo brought out a frying pan, some eggs, sugar and flour, he was going to surprise them all with pancakes.

John looked around the room with blurry eyes, wondering for a brief second where he was and why he was sleeping on an arm chair but everything soon came rushing back to him. John cranked his neck to the side and stretched his arms out in front of him. He let out a small yawn as he turned to face Stuart, who was still asleep. He did hear noises from the kitchen though and didn't even have to guess who it was.

"Morning, Ringo". He greeted as he entered the kitchen.

Ringo turned around from flipping the pancakes and smiled at John.

"Morning lad, sleep alright?"

John shrugged and sat down as he stared out the window. A light layer of snow had covered the garden, it must have fallen over night.

"Can't complain". He said, "What about you?"

"Oh...Like a baby son, like a baby".

Just as Ringo placed the pancakes onto five plates, the others soon joined them in the kitchen.

"Christ Ringise...You treat us like kings, you do". Paul cheerfully stated.

"I'm only doing this to cheer us up, like". He told him, as he placed the plates down on the table. "But eat up and enjoy!"

They all began to dig eat their sweet breakfast and occasionally thank Ringo again between mouthfuls. Ringo blushed at every compliment but glad they had appreciated his work in the kitchen.

"We should probably lay low for a bit". John addressed once everyone had finished eating.

"Yeah, good idea". Nodded Paul, "We should only leave if its an emergency".

George glanced at his older friends as he drank his orange juice. He was still a little shaken up about yesterday and knew now more than ever that things were getting pretty serious.

"They don't know what I look like, so I'll go out for food and stuff". Ringo offered, whilst he collected the empty plates and cups.

"Alright lad, as long as they don't know". John said, sounding a little uncertain.

Stuart got up from his chair and walked over to the sink. He ran the hot tap and added some washing up liquid into the basin.

"I'll wash up Ringo, you just sit down".

Ringo smiled, feeling a little flattered.

"Cheers, son".

Stuart only smiled and began to wash the first plate, well aware that John was watching him intently.

"So...What should we do?" Paul asked, already hating the idea of being stuck in this cabin all day, even if this place was beautiful.

"Your uncle got any games, Rings?"

"He might do around here John, I'll go check". Ringo got up from the chair as did Paul.

"I'll go with you".

George watched the other two walk out of the kitchen and soon heard there footsteps travelling up the stairs. He turned his head back around and saw that John was simply staring into space, looking a little distracted by something.

"Hey...John?"

"Huh?"

George frowned and leaned in closer.

"What are you thinking?"

John blinked and shook his head before smiling at the kid.

"Nothing son, just an older blokes mind".

"Are you worried that we're not safe again?"

Stuart turned his head slightly towards the other two, his ears perking up on their conversation a little.

"I don't want a repeat son, not like in Cowdenbeath". John admitted, as he began to drum his fingers on the table.

George bit his bottom lip before he placed a soft hand on John's forearm.

"It wasn't your fault".

John looked down at George's hand before looking up at the kids young and innocent face. He smiled sadly at the boy, petting his hand.

"I won't let that happen again, I promise". John wasn't going to let any take away George's innocent perspective on life, he was only a kid.

Stuart frowned a little as he turned his head back to face the sink again. John always meant well, whatever he said and the guilt John was feeling was tugging on Stuart's heart.

"Um, bud?"

"Yeah Stu?"

Stuart smiled and turned around as he dried his hands with the kitchen towel.

"Go and see what's taking them so long, would you?"

George nodded enthusiastically and quickly climbed down from the chair before running out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Look...John". Stuart began, "Please, you've got to stop feeling guilty. It wasn't your fault".

John's right hand clenched into a fist. He brought it down and punched the table, water filling his eyes.

"Of course it is, Stu". He croaked, "I brought use all 'ere".

Stuart stared at his friend for a moment before he sat down next to him.

"You've kept us safe, John. That's what matters". Stuart said, almost sounding as if he was bragging. "And you will continue to keep us safe, mate because that's the sort of person you are".

John sighed threw his nose before he quickly wiped his eyes.

"Look at me". He said, with a watery chuckle. "Crying like a fucking bird".

Stuart grinned and slapped him on the back.

"Not as bad as I was last night".

John's face soon turned serious as he placed a hand on Stuart's shoulder, giving it a little squeeze.

"Seeing you like that mate...Honestly, broke me heart". He confessed in a low voice.

Stuart swallowed and bit his bottom lip, placing his hand on John's shoulder.

"Come on John, let's see what they found ".


	8. Chapter 8

A loud and annoying banging noise echoed throughout the house on a Thursday afternoon. It had been ongoing for the last two hours and it was really starting to annoy everyone except George of course, he was the one making all the noise after all.

John, who was sitting in the living room trying to read a book he found, had finally had enough. He placed the book down on the coffee table and stood up from the chair.

"Where you going then?" Stuart asked him curiously, who was playing a game of chess with Paul.

"To put a stop to that bloody racket".

Ringo smirked, as he peered over his newspaper.

"On you go then, mate".

John looked down and glared when he saw the smug look on John's face.

"You own me three bob, Paul". Ringo said, as he opened his hand up.

Paul sighed and got up from the floor. He then reached into his pockets and placed the money into Ringo's hand, while John was staring at them.

"Three bob?"

"Yeah, we had a bet on". Paul answered, as if nothing had happened.

"A bet?" John queried, Paul nodded. "A bet on what?"

"On how long it would take for you to loose it and tell George to stop". Stuart replied, as he moved one of his pawns. "I'll take your pawn, young sir".

Paul grinned and moved one of his own pawns.

"I shall take yours, young sir".

John sighed and glared at his friends.

"Bunch of fairy's". He muttered as he began to walk up the stairs.

He was bored. That was the only reason George was constantly banging this purple rubber ball against the wall. He was in a world of his own and unaware of how much he was annoying John.

"George, for goodness sake son! That couldn't get anymore annoying!"

George gulped and set the ball down.

"Sorry". He mumbled, blushing a little.

John sighed and leaned against the open door frame.

"It's fine, your just bored". John assured.

"Yeah...Cor, it's boring in this cabin John". George whined as he stared up at his friend.

"Well...There is something we could do". John said slyly, a sudden smirk on his face as he sat down next to the kid.

"What? I'll do anything!"

"You shouldn't have said that".

George looked up at John with an odd expression but all too soon he was in a fit of giggles, squirming away when John suddenly attacked the kids sides with his fingers.

"Ah! John!"

"You said you were bored!" John expressed with a laugh.

"Not...The...Same...Thing!" George yelled, through laughs but the laughter soon died down when George managed to get away.

"You best run".

With eyes widened, George took off into a sprint and ran down the stairs with John short on his tail behind him.

"What's going on?" Stuart asked, once the other two ran down the stairs.

"The tickle monster has escaped!" John announced, as he grinned and quickly ran towards George who was trapped in the corner of the kitchen.

Paul laughed and got up from the floor, waving his hands over towards him.

"Georgie! Climb over the table! Quick!"

Quickly, George got down on all floors and slid underneath John's legs.

"Oh! Drats!" John yelled, as George laughed and climbed onto the table.

"Come to the safe zone, son!" Ringo shouted with a large grin.

George nodded and quickly jumped down from the table before running towards the couches but he suddenly stopped in the middle of the room and looked down.

"Your making this easy on me, son!" John said, grinning excitedly as he jogged towards George but his smiled quickly vanished when he reached the kid. "George?"

George couldn't breath, all that running around and excitement had triggered his asthma.

"Shit". John cursed softly, "Get his inhaler, someone!"

Paul quickly ran up the stairs whilst Ringo went into the kitchen to get a glass of water and Stuart joined John, trying to calm the kid down.

"Easy now, your alright". John soothed, as he rubbed George's back.

"I...I...Can't..." George tried to say but all that came out were quiet and choked words.

"Hush the now bud, don't try and talk". Stuart calmly stated just as Paul came running down the stairs with the inhaler.

Once John had placed the inhaler in the kids mouth though and pressed the top, George soon began to panic. It was empty.

"It's not working". John told the others in a hushed voice, "George, is it empty?"

George nodded his head with a whimper as tears rolled down his face.

"Ringo! We need to go to the hospital!" Stuart yelled, as he left George's side and grabbed the car keys. "Come on mate, we have to leave now!"

John crouched down and carefully picked the kid up bridal style.

"Grab the coats, Macca".

Paul shakily nodded as he quickly picked up everyone's coats. He carefully covered George's shaking body up with John's one before they headed out into the winters chill.

"Everything will be fine Georgie, I promise".

The drive to the hospital felt like it took hours but waiting outside the room George was currently in, was worse. They weren't aloud inside because George needed to calm his breathing down and the doctor told them it wouldn't do him any good to see his friends panicking. He made a good point though because all four of them were very worried.

"Fuck". John cursed, "I shouldn't have bloody chased him!"

Stuart looked up and slowly shook his head, eyes softening at the sight of his guilt ridden friend.

"No mate, don't you dare blame yourself". He told him sternly, "Because once again, it's not your fault".

Just as John was about to argue back, the door swung open and the doctor appeared.

"He's fine to go home, boys".

Paul and Ringo both leaped up from the chairs and followed the other two in the room. George was sitting up on the bed, looking a little peaky but defiantly a lot better.

Paul smiled as he ran a hand through George's hair.

"You feeling better, Georgie?"

"Yeah". George croaked, "Throats a bit sore but I'm fine".

"You look tired bud". Stuart observed softly, "How about a kip when you get home?"

George hummed in agreement as John carefully put a coat on him.

"Come on then son, let's get you back".

"In a minute". George quietly protested as he held onto John's hand. "It's not your fault. It was mine, I felt a little out of breath when I was running but I ignored it cause I was having too much fun".

John stared down at George before kissing the top of his head.

"Alright lad, if it stops you worrying then I wont feel guilty".

Stuart smiled happily as did the others. Finally, John wasn't blaming himself for something that was out of his control.

Paul was helping George back into the car when Stuart grabbed John's arm and pulled him aside, out of earshot from the others.

"Did that count as an emergency?"

"What? Of course it did son, George couldn't breathe". John replied calmly, trying to calm his friends frazzled nerves.

Stuart bit his bottom lip, as he looked around him.

"Stu...Calm down son". He quietly told, "We're heading back anyway, yeah?"

Stuart let out a small sigh and nodded as he followed John back towards the car.

"And if it makes you feel any better, we can sleep downstairs again".

"Maybe mate but I do fancy a good sleep in a bed like".

John grinned and slapped Stuart's arm lightly.

"Get in the car, you wee psycho".

At eleven that night, everyone was getting ready for bed. And once their teeth were cleaned and their pyjamas were on they all got into bed and settled down for the night, except for George though.

Very carefully, he pulled the duvet off from his body and got down from the bed. George then padded over to the bed on the other side of the room and without saying anything, slid in next to the person.

"That you, George?"

"Yeah".

John rolled over on his side to face the kid. He smiled a little sadly as he moved a lock of hair away from George's eye.

"You alright?"

George nodded and snuggled deeply into John's chest.

"Just...I didn't want to be alone". He admitted, whilst pulling the duvet up to cover his flushed face.

"That's ok son, I understand". He said, "You went through a lot today".

George nodded into John's side and just as he was about to reply, a very loud scream came from down the hall.

"Shit..Wait here, son".

John quickly got down from the bed and ran towards the closed door. He grasped the door knob and very slowly, turned it until the lock clicked and the door began to open.

"John". George squeaked, terrified.

"Sh...It'll be fine, I promise".

John then stepped out of the room and just as he was about to walk down the dark hallway, he bumped into someone.

"Jesus!"

"Stuart?"

"Yeah, it's me. Did you hear the scream too?"

John nodded into the darkness and grabbed Stuart's arm.

"Come on, let's go".

Together the pair of them walked down the hall until they reached a door at the end, both sure the scream came from behind that door.

"I'll go first, stay behind me Stu".

"Ok". Stuart whispered, watching as John turned the door knob and quickly opened the door.

John stepped into the room with Stuart behind him and turned on the light, only to see Paul. He was sitting up in bed, looking as though he had just seen a ghost with Ringo by his side.

"What happened?" John demanded in a hushed voice.

Ringo turned to face them, a concerned frown on his face.

"He just woke up screaming, mate". He told them, "Think he had a nightmare or something".

John nodded slowly as he approached Paul. He then sat down on the edge of the bed, right by Paul's side and gently placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Easy Macca".

Paul's head snapped towards John, there eyes meeting.

"John...I saw-"

"Carefully lad, take a deep breath". John soothed before he turned to face the other two, nodding towards the door. "Could you give us a minute?"

"Sure John". Stuart smiled, winking fondly at Paul. "Come on Ringo, let's give them some space".

"Aye, alright then. I'll make us all a brew as well".

"Could you check in on George as well?" John asked, feeling a little relieved when Stuart nodded.

"Aye, we'll do that first".

Once the bedroom door had shut, John then began to rub Paul's shoulder.

"Hey Macca, what's wrong?"

Paul glanced up at John and shook his head, as tears soon filled his eyes.

"Come on lad, tell me yeah? It'll make you feel better". John coaxed softly. He was worried though, out of them all Paul was the one who never really lost it. Paul was always so calm and happy, he always kept the mood up despite what was going in and since they had run into the squids, John had noticed that his friend was slowly breaking down.

"Bloody Steven, John". Paul whispered.

John nodded slowly.

"I know lad".

Paul wiped the tears from his face and let out a shaky breath.

"I'm not scared for me John".

"Who are you scared for?" John asked, as he pulled Paul closer to him. John then leaned back on the head bored and stretched his legs out on the bed.

"George".

As if his ears were burning, the door soon opened and George stepped into the room. His face was a picture of worry as he stood by the open door frame, feeling as though he had just intruded.

"George...Are you ok?" Paul asked, as he swallowed back the rest of his tears and quickly rubbed his eyes from wetness. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Stuart said you were in here...He said he was making tea".

"Yeah, he is lad". John answered, "Come here then".

George smiled a little as he padded across the room and over to the bed.

"Paulie are you ok?"

Paul smiled and nodded.

"I am now, Georgie".

George grinned and climbed onto the bed, squishing himself in the middle and leaning against John's chest.

"This reminds me of the time we all camped in your back garden, Macca".

Paul snorted and smiled.

"Aw yeah. Cause we all got scared from the wind and huddled up together in that little two man tent".

"We shouldn't have told those ghost stories".

"Or drank six bottles of coke".

John and Paul shared a quiet laugh and both looked down at George, who had suddenly became quiet.

"Is he asleep?" Paul whispered, sounding a little shocked.

John looked down at the boy and nodded with a quiet laugh.

"Aye, of course he is. He slept through that wind as well".

"Once he cuddled up between us".

By the time five cups of teas were made and Stuart and Ringo walked back into the room. They were then greeted by the sweet sight of their three friends huddled together and sleeping soundly.

"Come on Ringo, we'll sleep in the other room".

Ringo smiled and nodded but before he left, he covered the three up with another thick duvet and turned off the lamp.

"Night lads". He whispered into the dark room before closing the door and making his way down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

One week had past since they took hiding in Fort William and they hadn't left the house, apart from going to the hospital of course and Ringo nipping to the shops for some food but they were slowly starting to develop cabin fever. They had become more irritable and more paranoid staying inside all the time which is why on Thursday morning, John decided it was time to leave the house.

"Is it safe?" Paul asked, as shuffled a deck of cards. They had been playing the same card game for days now and it seemed to be the only thing that kept them from going stir-crazy.

"Yes". John answered confidently, "We should be fine".

Ringo sighed in relief. He didn't know how much more he could take of watching his friends slowly go insane.

"I'll take use all for a walk. We can walk by the loch, or something".

Stuart nodded in agreement as he came out of the kitchen, holding an apple.

"Sure, let's get wrapped up though. It looks cold out".

"It's been snowing, Stu". John pointed out with a laugh. "Have you not looked out the window?"

Stuart walked towards the window and stared wide eyed at the thick white surface of snow covering the street.

"Jesus".

"Yup, use defiantly need to get out this bloody cabin".

A wind nipped their rosy cheeks as they walked past high street. They each had their hands deep into there coat pockets and lowered there heads, trying to protect there faces from the cold.

George sniffed for the hundredth time. His nose was dripping and his eyes were watering, simply because of the cold.

"We should have bought some scarf's". Paul muttered to John quietly, as he watched the kid sniffle miserably in front of them.

"Well...We'll remember that for next time, won't we?"

Paul frowned at the odd tone coming from John's mouth. He was speaking quietly but his voice was snappy and sharp.

"What's going on with you then?"

John sighed as he looked behind him. He then lowered his lips to Paul's ear and whispered,

"I'm worried, that's all".

"You said it was safe, John. So it's safe". Paul sternly stated, pulling back from John. "Just try to enjoy yourself".

Stuart was getting slightly disgusted by the sight of George wiping his snotty nose on his jacket sleeve. He turned towards the other three behind them, who stopped in there tracks before bashing into Stuart.

"We need to get tissues".

John glanced at Stuart with a confused expression and it didn't become clear until Stuart nodded towards the snotty kid beside him.

"His sleeves getting crusty and it's...Well, it's pretty grotty".

George blushed a little and dug his hands into his pockets again.

"Sorry bud". Stuart apologized, "It's just going to put me off lunch later".

"It's fine". George whispered, with a small shrug.

"I'll pop into the shop, if you want?" Ringo offered.

The other three nodded, thinking that would be most safe.

"We'll wait over there, mate". John told him, pointing towards a large statue of a man on his horse.

"That's where the loch is anyway".

Paul looked back towards the statue and laughed a little.

"So it is...Could have fooled me with all that snow".

Ringo laughed before he began to walk towards the shop.

"Come on then, let's go".

The four of them crossed the quiet road before walking towards the statue. George, who was feeling a little drained, knelt down and moved some snow away from the step before sitting himself down.

"You ok lad?" John asked, a little worried. "You feeling out of breath?"

George shook his head, glancing up at John with a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, just tired is all".

Stuart followed George's idea and did the same, he cleared the place next to the kid of snow and sat down next to him.

"My legs needed a rest". He said, "Must be all that sitting around in the cabin".

Paul chuckled but felt like he could use a little rest as well.

"You might be right about that, mate". He pointed out but just as he was about to bend over and clear the snow, he saw someone standing by a clothing shop. Very slowly, Paul straightened himself out and stared at the figure watching them and it wasn't until the figure raised his head did he recognize him. "Shit".

"What?" John asked, alarmed.

"Fuck".

"Macca!" John snapped, "What is it?"

Paul slowly turned to face John, face pale and eyes wide.

"We need to run".

John stared back, looking a little puzzled before he caught on with Paul.

"Stu...Grab a hold of George and follow us". John ordered, in a quiet whisper.

Stuart nodded slowly and took hold of George's arm, slowly pulling the kid up to his feet.

"We're going to start walking and if he follows us, we'll run. Got it?"

"Got it, John".

With Stuart still holding onto George's arm, the four of them began to walk away from the statue and make there way across the road and just by chance, they bumped into Ringo.

"I thought we were-"

"He's here, we have to go". Paul cut him off, as he quickly glanced behind him. "John, he's following us".

John nodded and began to walk again, only this time he quickened his pace, making sure his friends were following close.

"He's matching our pace, John". Ringo whispered to him.

John frowned and nodded firmly.

"Stu, you got George?"

"Yeah". Stuart replied, squeezing the boy's arm.

"If he gets out of breath, you'll have to carry him".

"I know, let's just run".

The five of them soon took off into a sprint. People they past watched curiously but they all seemed like a blur to them. They were all running so fast that there feet began to hurt, there lungs began to burn and the winters chill soon turned into a cool sweat.

John had no idea where he was leading his friends but they soon ran up an all too familiar street. Quickly, he turned his head to face the back and saw that the man wasn't chasing them anymore but also found with horror that Stuart and George were no longer with them.

"Shit!" He yelled.

Paul stopped running and placed his hands on his thighs, catching his breath.

"What?"

John ran a hand through his hair, muttering to himself as he slowly began to pace.

"Where are Stuart and George?"

Ringo looked behind them and let out a low moan.

"Aw fuck...Shit...Where are they?" He wondered breathlessly.

"They were right behind us a second ago!" John yelled, kicking the bin next to him and watching as it fell onto the snow covered ground, rubbish splattering over the snow.

Paul felt his eyes fill with worried tears, only thinking of the worst.

"Did that man get them?"

Ringo shook his head, trying to hydrate his dry mouth by swallowing.

"No...I looked back when we were running and that man wasn't there, he must have lost us".

"So where could they have gone?"

"Fuck Macca, I don't know!" John shouted, feeling anger and worry bubble up inside of him.

Paul took no notice of John's harsh tone. He was under stress, they all were.

"Maybe they hid somewhere". Ringo offered, "They might be at the cabin".

John nodded and began to walk towards the cabin with Ringo and Paul fallowing close behind and they were all hoping Stuart and George were there, waiting for them.

There was a slowly darkening forest, just opposite the cabin. The large forest was filled with large, thick pine trees. Jabbing anyone in the eye who didn't follow the path. Stuart still had a tight grip on George's arm as he pulled the kid through the forest, getting himself hit by the prickly leaves. He didn't know if that man was still following them but he didn't dare look back, in fear that he would see them.

For George, this was torture. He was beginning to wheeze a little, his legs were aching, he was terrified and his nose was still dripping. He didn't know how much longer he could take of this and when he finally tripped over his own tired feet, he stopped in his tracks and let out a small whimper.

Stuart turned around and grabbed George under the arms, pulling him back up.

"Come on bud, not long now. Alright?"

"I can't, Stu". George complained, a sob getting caught in his throat.

Stuart nodded and quickly glanced around him. The man was nowhere to be seen but they had ran deep into the forest and Stuart noticed with dread that it was starting to get a little dark.

"Alright bud...Let's sit down". He led George over to a tree and carefully set the kid down.

George smiled a little in thanks as he let his legs stretch out in front of him and lean his back against the hard bark. It was starting to get colder though and despite his thick jacket and socks, his body began to shake and his toes were beginning to have no feeling.

Stuart stood in front of the kid, trying to retrace his steps as he looked around the forest. The only thing he could use to navigate his way out of here was there footprints in the snow but Stuart feared them. He feared that the man would find there footprints and follow them, leading him straight to the pair.

"Stuart?" George's croaky voice soon pulled Stuart out of his thoughts. "Stu...It's cold".

Stuart closed his eyes briefly before opening them and turned around to face the kid. He smiled a little at George before crouching down in front of him and balancing himself on the balls of his feet.

"Think of a warm place bud. Remember the heat wave we had last year in Liverpool?"

George nodded and let out a small sigh.

"Yeah, it were hot".

Stuart nodded slowly, frowning when he saw a light layer of sweat covering George's face.

"It was indeed. Mum had to stock up on ice lollies that year". Stuart said, as he placed a hand on George's forehead.

"Mm...That feels nice".

Stuart was worried now, George was burning up. He figured it was a combination of running and getting sweaty under his jacket. They needed to get out here and fast but Stuart was afraid of leaving right now and it was beginning to get dark.

"I'll sit beside you bud, that'll keep you warm". Stuart moved over and slid down next to George. He placed an arm around the kids shoulder, pulled him into his chest and began to rub George's arm.

"I miss the sun...I miss the Pool". George whispered.

"I know, me too".

George began to shiver under Stuart's touch. The older man frowned and pulled him in even closer.

"I miss mum...And dad".

Stuart felt his eyes fill with tears as he placed his head on the top of George's.

"God...Me too, George". He admitted, letting a tear fall from his eye and roll down his face.

George weakly sniffed. His nose and eyes were now dripping. He then brought his hand out of his pocket and quickly wiped his nose.

"Sorry, Stu. Its messy".

Stuart shook his head, planting a kiss on the top of George's hair.

"Don't worry about it, bud. You can't help that".

George placed his hand back into his pocket before closing his eyes and burying his face into Stuart's chest.

"I hope the others find us".

Stuart swallowed back his fears and tried to stay hopeful for George. It reminded him how much younger George was compared to them, now more than ever.

"They will bud, they will".


	10. Chapter 10

Stuart didn't know how long they had sat in the cold for but he hadn't stopped talking. He was worried about George. The kid kept on closing his eyes as if he wanted to sleep and Stuart knew falling asleep in a cold place like this was never a good idea. So Stuart hadn't stopped talking to the kid, he would talk about anything and everything. Some of the things he did say sounded stupid but he didn't care, he didn't want anything to happen too George.

"And after that day. I never drank rum again".

George let out a small laugh which shortly turned into a loud, hacking cough. Stuart frowned and began to gently pat the kids back.

"Bud?"

"M'thirsty". George whined, "M'tired Stu".

Stuart sighed through his nose.

"I know you are bud but we have nothing to drink right now and I think you should probably stay awake".

George let out a quiet whimper as tears of frustration filled his eyes.

"I know bud". Stuart softly conceded, feeling sorry for the kid.

"Can't we go back?"

Stuart bit his lip. Should they really risk it? Getting lost in the dark forest was one thing but bumping into that man was another. Each sounded as bad as each other but George wasn't going to get any better lying out here in the cold. So, reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out his lighter.

"Yes bud, we can".

Stuart broke a thick branch off from a tree. He then took off his coat and tore a large piece of his shirt off before wrapping the fabric around the branch. After making sure it was secure on the branch he then sparked up his lighter, placing the small flame onto his shirt. Stuart let out a quiet cheer when the flame accepted the fabric and good sized fire was set.

"Bud, can you climb onto my back?"

George nodded and scooted forward when Stuart crouched down, moving the flame away from his face so he wouldn't get burnt. George wrapped his legs around Stuart's waist and his arms around the man's neck before Stuart slowly got onto his feet.

"You holding on tightly, bud?"

George nodded, burying his head into Stuart's neck.

"Yeah". He whispered.

Stuart began to walk through the dark forest. He guided the flame down towards the ground and sighed in relief when their footprints from earlier on were still visible.

"We'll be out of here in no time, bud".

George smiled and let out a relaxed sigh as he finally closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Paul, John and Ringo were sitting in the cabin. They were convinced that the other two would show up eventually but it had been four hours and there was still no sign of them.

"I'm going out". John announced, as he grabbed his jacket.

Paul stood up from the couch and pulled John back.

"No, stay here. It's too dangerous".

John shoved away from Paul's grip.

"Macca, I'm going out. They aren't back and we've done nothing but sit here for hours".

"Four hours". Ringo whispered.

John looked back at Ringo before facing Paul again.

"See, hours".

Paul sighed and ran towards the front door, blocking John's way.

"Macca...Move out of the way".

Paul shook his had.

"No". He said firmly, "Your being stupid. Just sit down, John".

"McCartney, fucking move!" John snapped, as he grabbed both of Paul's shoulders and roughly pulled him away from the door.

Paul was having none of it though and began to fight back. He then gripped John's shoulders and bashed him into the wall.

"You listen here, Lennon". He fiercely whispered, "You aren't moving from this fucking cabin. I'm not losing you".

Ringo quickly got up from the couch. He would stand in between them if they were going through punches but John seemed to look a little scared himself.

"Macca...Let go". John whispered, his voice calmer now.

Paul began to shake, both from anger and fear as he shook his head.

"No. You'll just go".

John shook his head, eyes softening.

"No son, I'll stay right here".

Paul squeezed John's shoulders hard for a second. He moved in closer towards John, so there faces were only inches apart.

"Promise me".

John could hear the tremble in Paul's voice and he could feel his friends hands vibrate on his shoulders.

"I promise". He vowed.

Very slowly, Paul released his tight grip and stumbled back, almost falling.

"Easy, lad". John soothed, as he gently grabbed onto Paul's elbow, to stop him from falling.

"Come and sit down, son". Ringo suggested softly, gesturing towards the couch. "I'll make you some tea, you probably need some sugar in you".

Paul nodded and with John's help, he shakily made his way over to the couch. Just as Paul was about to sit down though, the front door began to rattle with loud and hard knocks.

The three all stared at each other silently, all pondering the same thing. It could well be Stuart and George or it could be that man from the squids, that man from the chemist back in Cowdenbeath.

John slowly began to walk towards the door and ignored the whimper Paul had made, quietly protesting for his older friend to wait but John couldn't. He had to know who was at the door and he would suffer the consequences, whatever they were.

John reached the door and glanced down at the rattling door handle. He closed his eyes, mentally praying as he grasped the door knob.

Ringo bit his bottom lip, staring at the back of John as Paul squeezed his eyes shut and slowly felt himself grow dizzy from feeling so anxious.

John pulled the handle down and opened the door but he was met by something that he didn't quite expect. It was a burning flame on the top of a thick branch. John opened and closed his mouth as he reached out and carefully lowered the flame. He then let out a loud gasp when he saw who it was. Tears began to roll down his face in pure relief as he grabbed onto Stuart's arm.

"My God...Your a sight for sore eyes". John whispered.

Stuart cracked a weary smile.

"Water...John".

John nodded quickly and opened the door wide enough for him to enter. Only then noticing George fast asleep on Stuart's back.

"Stuart! George!" Paul and Ringo ran towards the pair.

"Fucking hell...Stu". Paul whispered, as he glanced up at him and then turned his eyes towards George. "What-"

"Run him a bath and get him some water". Stuart ordered, "He has a fever".

Ringo nodded and grabbed Stuart's make-shift torch before he ran up stairs and into the bathroom.

Stuart walked over to the couch and slowly placed the kid down, with Paul following them. He then took off the boy's coat and wet clothes before covering his shaking body with a thick blanket.

John returned back into the living room with two cups of water and five cups of tea, all sitting on a wooden tray.

"How's he doing?" He asked, as he placed the tray down and handed a cup of tea to Stuart.

"Cheers". Stuart took a small sip before placing the cup down and grabbing a glass of water. He carefully sat the boy up before placing the glass on George's lips. "Take a sip for me bud, come on". He coaxed gently.

George's chapped lips slowly parted. He could feel the cold water enter his mouth and go down his throat but George had somehow forgotten how to swallow and he ended up coughing the liquid back up.

"Shit". Stuart whispered, as he quickly put the water back down before gently rubbing George's back.

"Aw, Georgie". Paul sadly said, as he watched with worry and sympathy.

George coughing lasted a few more seconds and after his small fit, he gagged and vomited all over the blanket.

"Sorry". He croaked.

Stuart frowned and continued to rub the boys back until he stopped retching.

"It's ok bud, you couldn't help it".

John sat himself down on the arm of the couch and ran his fingers through George's hair, gently humming a soothing melody. Stuart pulled the soiled blanket off from George and was about to pick the kid up when John stopped him.

"You just sit there the now son. You need a wee break". He said with a wink as he got off the couch and carefully picked George up bridal style.

Stuart smiled gratefully at John and sat down on the arm chair, grabbing his cup of hot tea.

"Cheers, mate".

John nodded as he quickly carried George up the stairs and into the bathroom, where Ringo had ran a warm bath.

"How is he?"

John sat George down on the closed toilet seat before he began to take off the kids underwear.

"He was sick but only cause he was coughing so hard".

Ringo frowned as he helped John place George into the bath.

"I'm sure there's some medicine around here somewhere, John. I'll go and have a look though". He said, clasping John's shoulder.

John crouched down in front of the bath and looked up at Ringo, smiling.

"Cheers, son".

"No bother".

Once Ringo had left the room, John leaned against the edge of the bath and watched George carefully. His eyes were open but he wasn't with them. John placed a hand on the kids forehead and hissed through his teeth, he was still pretty hot but not as bad as before.

"You'll be better tomorrow, son".

George's head lolled to the side, looking at John.

"After a nights sleep, you'll be fine". John promised as he ran his hands through George's damp hair.

After ten minutes in the bath, John carried George out and wrapped a towel around his body. He carried him through to the bedroom and helped the kid into some pyjamas before tucking him under the duvet on the bed.

"John...I wanna go home". George croaked, as tears filled his eyes.

"I know you do, son". John voiced softly. He sat up on the bed and pulled George onto his chest, rubbing his back.

George's breathing soon began to hitch as sobs escaped his lips. His tears began to soak John's shirt and his body trembled with each cry.

"Aw George...Please, don't cry". John felt his own throat tighten at the sound of his friends wretched sobs.

"I...Can't...Help...It". George said, between sobbing.

John said nothing but pull George closer. He wrapped both arms around him and gently began to rock him, trying to calm the kid down.

"Your ok lad, your ok". John soothed, blaming the fever for George's crying. The kid wouldn't usually cry like this, he might get a little tear in his eye from time to time but George rarely every cried.

Very slowly, George began to calm down. His breathing soon returned to normal and grew deeper and deeper, until he eventually fell asleep.

"That a lad". John whispered, kissing the top of George's head.

Paul was watching Stuart intently, who was still sipping on his tea. They had heard George crying from upstairs but didn't want to embarrass the kid by going up there to help. Instead they stayed in the living room, listening to George in silence and feeling their hearts break.

"Paul". Stuart whispered, glancing over at him. "Why are you staring at me".

Paul blinked and awkwardly looked away.

"Sorry".

Stuart looked at him knowingly, as he placed down his empty cup and sat up more on the chair.

"What is it though?"

Paul let out a long sigh. They both sat in silence for a moment, listening to the fire crackling.

"How did you lose us? What happened?" Paul asked, needing to know now or else he would never sleep tonight.

Stuart licked his lips as he broke eye contact with Paul and stared off into the fire.

"Come on mate...Just tell me". Paul urged, trying to catch Stuart's eyes.

"I don't know mate...I had to stop for a second to pick George up and that guy was coming closer". He began, Paul leaned in. "I didn't want him to catch up with use and find out where we were staying, so I headed for the forest".

"The forest?" Paul asked, wide eyed.

Stuart nodded.

"George begged me to put him down cause it was making me run slower". He said, cutting off for a second as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "We just ran Paul. We didn't care how deep we went into the forest, we were just legging it".

Paul nodded and reached over to squeeze Stuart's arm.

"I understand mate. I would have done the same".

"Thanks, Paul". Stuart cracked a small smile. "We sort of sat in front of this tree for a bit but then George started to get sick and it started to get dark-"

"So you made a torch and carried George out of the forest. Saving him and yourself". Paul finished, smiling warmly at Stuart. "I've never been so proud of someone in my life".

Stuart felt his eyes prickle with tears. He looked over at Paul, giving him a wobbly smile.

"Paul, I...Thanks".

Paul winked at the older man and shook his arm.

"Come on, let's go to bed superman".

Stuart let out a small laugh as he joined Paul on his feet. He then surprised them both by pulling Paul into a hug.

"Love you, mate".

Paul smiled once he got over his shock and wrapped his arms around Stuart, patting his back.

"Love you too".


	11. Chapter 11

George's eyes opened the next morning. He was covered in a layer of thick duvets which were now drenched in his sweat. Memories of last night soon came flooding back to him and he wondered now how safe they were here, would they have to move again?

Taking off the layers, he sat up on the bed and swung his legs over so his feet were now touching the ground. Feeling a small shiver rip through his skin, George grabbed the jumper over the chair and pulled it over himself. It was really baggy on him and cut off just above his knees, the jumper obviously wasn't his.

"Where are you going?" Came John's groggy voice from the bed opposite.

George pressed down on the mattress and pushed himself off the bed. He wobbled a little when he stood up but steadied himself by holding onto the chair.

"The loo". George answered to John.

John let out a small yawn and rubbed his eyes before sitting up.

"You feeling any better?"

George nodded.

"A little. Beds soaked".

"That's fine son, you had a pretty bad fever last night".

"I know...I don't remember much. I just remember being cold and Stuart carrying me threw the forest".

John made a small noise of understanding and was soon out of bed and standing next to George.

"Good thing he made that torch, eh?"

George nodded.

"Yeah, we could have still been there".

John frowned and shook his head. He didn't want to think about what could have happened if Stuart didn't use his head.

"Your both here now, that's all that matters". He said softly, before placing a hand on George's waist. "Come on, I'll walk you there".

The sound of the toilet flushing had startled the rest of the cabin awake and they were all soon sitting down at the kitchen table, where Ringo fixed them all cups of teas. No one had much of an appetite that morning but George was forced to try and eat a slice of lightly buttered toast.

"What should we do now?" Stuart asked, breaking the silence in the room.

Paul glanced at over at John, who was staring thoughtfully at Stuart.

"I...I honestly don't know, son". He finally said, quietly. As if he was ashamed of his answer and as if he had let them down.

Ringo reached over and squeezed John's shoulder.

"We'll think of something". He told the younger man gently.

George stared up at his friends as he ripped up small pieces of his toast and plopped them into his mouth. His stomach still felt a little tender but the calories were slowly bringing colour to his cheeks again.

"Why don't we just pack up and leave?" Paul suggested with a small shrug.

"Where do you suppose we go, Macca?"

"I don't know John". Paul admitted, "Somewhere far away, anyway".

John sighed, letting out a humourless laugh as he put two cubes of sugar in his tea.

"Macca, we only have twenty bob left. That wouldn't get us very far".

Ringo frowned at the pair of them before getting up and walking towards the living room. He then stood in front of the fireplace and grabbed a random stone before pulling it out. Behind this stone was an old wooden box and inside that box was enough money to travel to America and back again.

"Here". He placed the box down onto the table, allowing each of them to stare at it curiously.

"What's this then?"

"Emergency cash, Stu".

John's eyes widened and watched as Ringo opened the box with the cabin key. Inside was more than two handfuls of notes.

"Bleeding hell, Ring's". John muttered, eyeing the money.

"We'll use this money to get back to Fife".

Paul almost spat out his tea. He coughed a little before wiping his mouth and stared up at Ringo, as if he had just sent them to their deaths.

"Your mad, Ringo!"

"No, he's not". John defended quietly. "Ringo, your a fucking genius".

Ringo smiled quite smugly at that.

"Why thank you, John".

Paul stared at the pair confused.

"Why?" He demanded, "He's sending us back to Fife, where we were first caught John. How is that smart?"

"Because they won't search the same place twice". Stuart suddenly whispered in realization.

John nodded.

"Exactly".

Stuart stared up at Ringo, grinning widely at the older man.

"You really are a genius, mate".

Ringo properly blushed this time and ducked his head.

"Cheers". He mumbled.

George finished off the rest of his toast and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He greedily drank the rest of his juice and after, let out a long sigh.

"So". He began, "Ringo does have another Uncle?"

Ringo chuckled and ruffled the kids hair.

"No lad. We're going back to Cowdenbeath". He confirmed, George nodded with a soft, "ah".

"I get it now".

"We should leave soon". John said, as he got up from the seat. "Maybe in like an hour?"

The rest all nodded in agreement and left the kitchen to pack away there things. It didn't take long though, since they didn't bring much but they were still eager to leave this place and ended up getting into Ringo's car half an hour later.

From the front seat, Paul turned his head towards the window and let out a small sigh when the car began to drive away from the cabin.

"Bye bye, Fort William". He whispered, which felt like a habit now.

George smiled sadly from the back and gradually began to place his head on Stuart's shoulder. Though feeling a little better, he still felt pretty weak and his chest was still sore from coughing most of the night and this morning.

Stuart placed an arm around George and pulled him in closer before glancing out of the window and watching as they past the loch.

"What's in that loch, Ringo?"

Ringo looked at Stuart through the rear-view mirror, smiling at him before he turned back to face the road.

"Dolphins and killer whales, lad".

John's eyes widened a little and he felt gutted that they didn't see any.

"That would have been cool to see". Stuart mumbled, as he looked back towards the loch.

"You even seen one, Richie?" George asked with some enthusiasm.

Ringo smiled fondly and nodded.

"Yeah, Uncle knew a guy with a boat. We all went out and looked for hours when we eventually saw a pack of dolphins".

George let out a small squeal of excitement.

"But no whales?"

"No son, no whales".

The car fell silent after two hours of being on the road and for once it wasn't George who had fallen asleep, it was Paul.

"He was up most of the night". Stuart told the others when Ringo pointed out that Paul was fast asleep.

John frowned at what Stuart had told Ringo.

"Why couldn't he sleep?" He asked.

"He was worried about..." Stuart moved his eyes towards George's head, which was still placed on his shoulder.

"Oh right". John said though a sigh. "Poor sod".

George rubbed his eyes as he slowly lifted his head from Stuart's shoulder.

"Do we have any juice, John?"

John bent over and lifted a bag off from the floor. He opened the sides of the plastic bag and handed George a bottle of water.

"Thank you". George took the bottle from John's hand and had a few sips of the cold water, which felt nice running down his itchy throat.

"Oh, son. Take your medicine". Very carefully, John poured some of the thick red liquid onto a teaspoon. "Open up and say, ah". He teased.

George blushed a little as he opened his mouth and let John spoon feed him the medicine. He grimaced as the foul taste soon hit his taste buds and he had to drink more of the water to try and get rid of it.

"Not nice, bud?" Stuart asked with a small chuckle.

George furiously shook his head as he twisted the cap back onto the bottle of water.

"No...Taste like rotten sprouts".

John scrunched his face up into disgust.

"Sounds rank".

George let out a long sigh as he placed his head back onto Stuart's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"It is, Johnny".

It was getting dark when they finally reached Cowdenbeath and with no stops along the way, the boys were happy to be getting out of the car.

"Ah, home sweet home". Ringo whispered happily, as he opened the boot.

John smiled at the man before he picked up a few bags and one box.

"Got that alright, John?"

"Aye fine Stu. Just grab the last two, would you?"

Stuart nodded and picked up the last two bags, smiling when he past the car window and saw that George was still fast asleep.

"Get him up would you, Paul?"

"Sure thing, Stu".

Paul opened the back door of the car and gently shook George's shoulder.

"Huh?" George groggily asked, opening his eyes.

Paul smiled and unbuckled George's seatbelt.

"We're here lad, we're back in Cowdenbeath".

George yawned and stretched his arms over his head before he scooted towards the door and got out of the car.

"Finally". He expressed, as they made there way towards the house.

"Six hours is enough, eh?"

George nodded and pushed the front door open, stepping inside the familiar hallway.

"Feels like we're back home for some reason". Paul muttered, mostly to himself.

"No, your right. It does". George began to make his way upstairs and headed straight into the bathroom, leaving Paul smirking in the hallway.

It was just after dinner when the house phone began to ring and being the official owner of the house, Ringo got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is George there?" A woman's voice asked.

Ringo looked over at the kid and waved at him.

"Yeah, he's just coming".

George took the phone from Ringo and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked the caller softly.

"Georgie, my little boy. Are you ok? I haven't heard from you in a while".

"Mum?" George asked, his voice wavering a little.

"Yes sweetheart, it's me".

George bit his bottom lip when it started to wobble. He felt tears burn his eyes and he began to blink quickly, not wanting the others to see.

"Are you ok, darling?" His mum asked, sounding a little concerned.

"I'm fine mum, promise". He quietly answered, "How are you and dad?"

Louise chuckled a little, George could almost see her smiling.

"Nothings changed much over here Georgie, everyone's the same".

George closed his eyes and leaned back on the wall. He wished more than every right now to be with his family.

"Now sweetheart please answer my question. Is everything ok? Are you eating? Are you taking your inhaler everywhere?" She asked, sounding like her normal, worried and strict self.

George smiled a little and nodded, almost forgetting that his mum couldn't see him.

"I'm fine mum. I had the cold a few day's ago but-"

"Oh my goodness!" Louise cried, "Were you ok? Are you wearing a jacket?!"

George sighed, feeling guilty for making his mum worry.

"I'm fine mum, was only a sniffle". He assured, "And yes, I'm wearing my jacket".

Louise sighed in relief, muttering something about gloves under her breath.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Is dad there?" George asked, having almost forgotten what his own father sounded like.

"Yes sweetheart, would you like to talk to him?"

George smiled.

"Yes please".

Paul stared at the back of George, hoping he was going ok. He knew the kid was trying so hard to be strong and hold it together.

"Your worried, aren't you?"

Paul turned his head to the side, nodding at John.

"Don't be Macca, he'll be fine. George needs to hear his mums voice".

"I know John". Paul agreed quietly.

"Anyone fancy some apple pie?" Ringo asked, whilst getting up from the chair. "I bought some today at the shops, thought I'd surprise use all".

Stuart nodded and stubbed out his cigarette.

"Aye go on then mate".

"You got any ice cream to go with that pie, pal?" Asked John, who licked his lips.

Ringo grinned and nodded.

"Oh aye". He said, as he opened his the fridge. "Wouldn't get a pie and not have ice cream".

Paul snorted.

"May as well give me a slice then, mate".

"Reckon Geo would want some?"

They all soon glanced at George's back and they could faintly hear his voice. He sounded normal, maybe a little quiet but he didn't sound sad.

"I'll leave him a slice". Ringo decided, "And if he doesn't want it then I'll leave it".

George smiled, laughing a little as his dad told him what's been happening whilst he's been away.

"Anyway my son, I best be off. Your mums made us some steak pie".

George sighed a little.

"Sure dad". He then felt tears well up in his eyes and had to bit his lip to stop himself from crying like a baby again.

"Alright son, phone us whenever you want". Harold reminded him. "Goodbye, George".

"Bye dad".

George put the phone back down and ran then ran a hand down his face. He rubbed his eyes, ridding himself of tears before he walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh, George. Would you like some apple pie and ice cream?" Ringo asked cheerfully.

George stared at the others, who were all eating there share happily.

"I'll pass Ringo". He declined, "Think I'm gonna just, go to bed now".

Paul swallowed his mouthful as he watched his friend leave the room and head up the stairs.

"Poor lad".

Stuart glanced at Paul as he scraped his plate clean.

"He'll be ok, Paul".

Paul only sighed whilst he pushed his plate away from him.

"I hope you're right, Stu".


	12. Chapter 12

Thick frost covered each car window and left Cowdenbeath looking like a frozen Kingdom on the morning of December the 25th. It was officially Christmas morning, the boys had been away from home for two months now and they didn't expect to be spending a Christmas here, away from their families back home but it wasn't as depressing as one would think.

Paul had managed to decorate the house with tinsel, little fairy lights and he had put up a Christmas tree last week. He had decorated it well with the help of George and they had set the tree right in front of the bay window so people passing could admire their hard work.

Ringo and John had even gone out and bought everyone presents. They had wrapped them on Christmas Eve and had placed them neatly under the tree, ready to be opened.

Stuart was in charge of getting all the food. There was a butchers around the corner where he had purchased a large turkey, stuffing, potatoes, some vegetables and of course, sausages in a blanket. Instead of the traditional Christmas pudding for desert though, he had bought them all a large chocolate fudge cake, hoping to surprise them his friends.

Everything was perfectly set and when they all woke up at nine that morning, they couldn't wait to begin the Christmas celebrations.

"Happy Christmas, everyone!" Paul yelled cheerfully, when they all entered the living room.

"And to you, Macca". John smiled, slapping the young man on the back softly.

George was bouncing on the balls of his feet, eyeing the presents excitedly.

"Can we open them now, please?" He begged, staring up at the other four.

Stuart chuckled and nodded.

"Aye, come on then".

John picked up a gift that was labelled for him. He quickly tore it open and let out a small laugh when he saw what it was.

"The Broons?"

Ringo grinned.

"Aye mate, it's a famous Scottish comic. Supposed to be funny, like".

John titled his head to the sighed, humming.

"Looks it". He looked up at his friends and then smiled, "Cheers, lads".

Stuart was next, and began to open his present after Paul placed the gift in his arms.

"Wow..." He whispered, amazed. They had thoughtfully bought him a new sketch pad, some pencils and small pots of paints with a brush. "Lads...This is amazing, thank you".

Paul smiled and squeezed Stuart's shoulder.

"You've not done your paintings in a while and we thought you could decorate this house. Brighten it up a bit, you know?"

Stuart nodded and quickly wiped his eyes.

"Aye, I know. Thanks all the same".

George placed a present on Paul's lap, licking his lips.

"Your turn now, Paulie".

"Aye, alright". He grinned and he carefully tore open the gift. He was taken a back slightly, when he found it to be a portable radio. "Aw what...This is perfect".

"We missed your singing along to the radio, Macca". John explained.

Paul smiled at him, holding the small radio close.

"Cheers, lads". He then placed his present down before handing one to George. "Right Georgie, your turn".

George grinned and ripped his open and once the present was in view, he gasped.

"This is so cool!"

"Yeah, you build them". Ringo said.

George smiled. He had never owned a model car he could build before.

"We know you like cars, son. So we thought we'd get you a mini one so you could build it yourself". Stuart told him happily.

"Thank you!" George bubbled cheerfully as Stuart and John both pushed the last gift towards Ringo.

"Oh, thank you lads. This looks big". Ringo began to tare the wrapping paper off the large present and gave out a loud gasp. "Fucking...Lads! How the bleeding hell did you pay for this?!" He exclaimed, staring back at a box with a telly in it.

Stuart chuckled and shrugged.

"I sold a painting from back home and the money was sent up to me".

Ringo started at the younger man, mouth wide open and after he got out of his shock, he threw his arms around Stuart's neck.

"Bloody hell lad...This is the best present I've ever received".

Stuart smiled, hugging him back.

"It's the least we could do. After all you've done for us".

Ringo pulled back from the hug, feeling tears gather in his eyes.

"Yeah mate, you've saved our lives more than once". Paul chimed in.

"If it wasn't for you then, God knows where we would be". John added.

George smiled softly at Ringo.

"We'd be lost without our Ringo".

Ringo cleared his throat when he felt it tighten up.

"Ah...Thanks lads".

Stuart placed a hand on Ringo's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Whose up for some breaky and hot chocolate?"

George jumped up from his sitting position, nodding his head as if his hair was on fire.

"Me! Me! Me!"

John laughed, as he got up with the kid.

"Alright lad, keep your trousers on". He teased gently, "Food doesn't have legs and run away".

"Actually...They do". Paul quietly pointed out.

The others stared at the two of them before they all burst out laughing. This was turning out to be a great Christmas.

After a lovely meal, the boys retreated in the living room and sat down to watch The Little Drummer Boy. John had made them all some snowballs, a sweet alcoholic drink and even George got his own one, smaller than the others of course.

"Merry Christmas, lads". John softly announced, holding up his glass.

The others soon held up their glasses, clinking them together.

"Merry Christmas".

As soon as the opening credits appeared on the telly, there was a loud bang coming from the bay window in the living room. They each flinched at the sudden sound, causing George to drop his glass, which soon shattered into pieces.

"Sorry!" He squeaked.

Stuart gently hushed him.

"It's ok bud. Just don't get up".

John got up from the couch, about to walk towards the noise but didn't get very far because straight after the noise there came another, only this time it was accompanied by a brick pelting threw the window.

"Fuck...Get up the stairs!" John yelled.

The others quickly got off the couch and exited the living room, with John close behind. Once they reached the top of the stairs, Ringo opened the bathroom door and ushered them all in.

"Lock the door, Stuart!" He whispered.

Stuart nodded and fumbled a little with the lock but eventually managed to lock the door. He let out a loud sigh and leaned against the bathroom door, shaking from adrenaline.

"It couldn't have been". Paul whispered, shaking his head in denial. "They wouldn't have known, they can't have".

John started at his friends in the dark room. Taking in all their fearfully faces and feeling as though he had failed them once more.

"We need to get out". Ringo stated, "We need to-"

His sentence was cut short though because they could all clearly hear people moving around downstairs. Each of them held their breaths as the intruders began to smash things up. They could hear glass being thrown and smashing against the walls, large and heavy objects being turned over and banging to the ground and to Ringo's despair, the sound of his telly being knocked over and breaking once it fell on the floor.

John and Stuart ended up locking eyes as all of this was happening. They were both equally terrified but at the same time determinant to get them all out of here.

"We need an escape". John whispered to Stuart.

Stuart nodded firmly, biting the inside of his mouth as he turned his head up.

"The window?" He mouthed.

John stared up at the bathroom window, wondering if it was such a good idea. He then quietly stood up on the toilet and opened the small window. It was certainly wide enough for them to all fit through. The roof from where the kitchen was extended could offer them a safe landing as well and from there, they could climb over the back garden fence and make if safely to Ringo's car.

Once he reached the floor, John nodded to Stuart.

"You first, Ringo".

Ringo nodded, feeling his jeans pocket for his car keys and mentally thanking the God's that he was smart enough to pick them up as they were running up the stairs.

George whimpered quietly as he watched Ringo climb out of the window with little struggle. He quickly buried his face into Stuart's chest when he heard Ringo land on the roof.

Stuart placed his arms around George, holding him close as he rubbed the kids back.

"It'll be fine bud, I promise". He whispered to the kid softly.

John watched out the window as Ringo stared up at him from the roof.

"Ring's, I'm going to pass Paul next, alright?"

Ringo nodded, rubbing his arms when the cold winters chill nipped his skin.

"Come on, Macca". John urged.

Paul let out a shaky breath as he easily slid out the window. He slowly pulled himself down and lightly landed on the roof.

"Alright, son?" Ringo asked, as he steadied his friend.

Paul smiled shakily and nodded.

"Yeah, fine".

John turned back around and reached his hand out.

"Stuart, you next mate".

Stuart gently pulled George away from his chest and held him at arms length.

"I'll catch you, alright?"

George nodded, rubbing his eyes as he watched Stuart climb out of the window.

"Come on, son".

John grabbed onto George's waist as he lifted him up and carefully carried him up and out of the window.

"Stu, grab him".

Stuart quickly took George from John's arms and gently placed the kid down.

"Your alright, bud". He soothed, when George wrapped his arms around Stuart and buried his face into his chest once more.

John quickly climbed down from the window and landed on the roof. He then walked over towards the edge, trying to find a safe way down.

"John!" Ringo whispered, waving him over. "We can slide down this pipe".

John nodded, placing a hand on Ringo's back.

"Aye alright, I'll go first". John sat down on the edge of the roof before he shifted his body to face his friends. He then slowly began to move down until his legs were wrapped around the pipe. "It's safe". He assured the others, whilst he shifted quietly down the pipe, using his hands to stop himself from falling.

Once he reached the bottom though, John didn't think about the fact that the intruders could probably see him. John then got down onto his knees and crawled past the back window before standing up when he reached the corner of the house, safely away from anyone's view.

"John!" He heard someone whisper from above.

John stepped back a little and waved at his friends, pointing to George first.

"Lower him down, Stu. I'll catch him".

Stuart nodded as he set George on the edge of the roof.

"I'm going to hold onto your hands and lower you down bud. John will catch you at the bottom".

George nodded fearfully as Stuart began to lower him down. He was a little scared of falling but that feeling quickly disappeared when he felt hands grab his waist.

"John". George croaked.

"I know son, we'll be fine". John softly told him as he wrapped his arms around George's shaking body.

George nodded and pulled back from the hug, hiding around the corner with John as they anxiously waited for the others.

Once the rest were down from the roof they each easily climbed over the fence, with John catching George at the end and then they all ran towards Ringo's car.

When Ringo was about to open the door though, he noticed something that almost made him want to break down.

"What?" John whispered, as he glanced around anxiously.

"They slashed my fucking tyres, John".

John paled as he quickly looked down at the tyre. It looked as though someone had taken a knife and slit a line right at the top of the tyre to the end.

"Fuck". John whispered.

Paul let out a small, angry groan.

"What the fuck do we do now?" He ended up asking John, who stared at Paul.

"I...I don't know".

John ran a hand down his face, feeling frustration and fear bubbling up inside him and it wasn't until he spotted another car, that those feelings disappeared.

"Follow me and stay low".

The others didn't question John, as they took off into a fast sprint down the street. Though it wasn't until they reached the end of the street and saw John staring at a car, did they start to question him.

"What are you doing?" Stuart asked, as he pulled John's arm back.

John yanked out of his grip and shook his head, as he picked up a large stone from someone's front garden.

"Oh God". Paul groaned, as he shut his eyes and covered his ears.

"Stand back". John warned his friends, and with a great force, John smashed the stone into the car window, breaking the glass.

"Fuck me". Stuart whispered, sounding a little unsettled.

John then stuck his hand through the window and opened the door. He got into the car and started to rub the blue and the red wires together.

"Will this work?" Ringo whispered to Stuart.

Stuart nodded.

"Of course it will, it's John".

John let out a victorious chuckle when the engine came to life.

"Come on, in use get. Quickly!"

They all quickly got into the car, not even bothering themselves with the fact that John was driving, who had only past his test recently.

"Where are we going?" Paul asked, bracing himself when John began to drive the car out of the street.

"Somewhere quiet and somewhere secluded". Came John's short reply as he kept his eyes on the road.

Ringo turned his head around and saw with an aching heart that his house was on fire. He couldn't keep his tears in any longer and felt them roll down his face.

"Ringo? Son, what's going on?" Stuart asked with worry as he placed a hand on Ringo's shoulder and gently began to shake him.

Ringo sniffed, his bottom lip quivering when he turned to face Stuart.

"They set fire to my fucking house".

Stuart gasp, as the others looked straight ahead, shocked and feeling a little sick.

"Fucking pricks!" Ringo yelled before he eventually sobbed into his hands.

Stuart swallowed back his tears as he rubbed Ringo's back. As John stared at him through the rear view mirror, his eyes shinning.

The rest of the drive was remained in silence. Each of them too busy with their own grieving thoughts to comment on anything. The same question replayed like a broken record in their heads though, what were they going to do now?


	13. Chapter 13

There was a loud clunk. A clatter then silence as the engine cut out and the car stopped moving. John mentally cursed as he brought his head down on the steering wheel and banged it a few times before he sat back up and unbuckled his seat belt.

He got out of the stolen car and lifted up the hood where the engine was. Smoke soon stung his eyes as he waved his hands in front of his face and coughed a few times. John was no mechanic but he could confidently say that this engine was fucked.

John slammed the hood of the car back down, startling the others awake from their sleep.

"Shit". Stuart whispered as he quickly got out of the car and joined John at he front. "What happened?"

John brought his hands up and placed them on the back of his neck.

"Engines fucked".

Paul leaned forwards from the front of his seat and watched his two friends outside of the car. He didn't like the look on their faces and soon felt the familiar feeling of dread hit his stomach.

"What's going on, Paulie?" George asked from the back, as he lifted his head off from Ringo's lap.

"I don't know Georgie. I think the engine gave out".

Ringo sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Shit...Well that's karma".

Paul turned around to face Ringo, glaring at him.

"How is that karma?"

"We stole the car, Paul". He stated, giving Paul an obvious stare.

Paul closed his eyes for a moment, calming himself before he spoke again.

"Do you know where we are?"

Ringo sat up a little and looked out the window. They were on a narrow country path, tall trees were blocking out the nights sky above them but he knew exactly where they were. He had been on this road before with his old mates from back home in Liverpool.

"Yeah". He began, "We haven't been on the road long. Maybe only for forty minutes".

"Where are we, Richie?" George asked him softly, as he wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm.

Ringo smiled a little as he titled his head down to face the kid.

"We're in Saline".

Stuart kicked a rock by his feet out in anger.

"What the fuck do we do now John? We don't even know where we are?!"

John kept his face calm, showing no signs of anger as he placed a hand on Stuart's shoulder.

"We'll be alright, lad. We've come this far".

Stuart breathed heavily for a few more moments before his body relaxed a little and he felt himself grow less tense.

"Right yeah...Sorry, mate".

John smiled a little sadly and nodded just as Ringo got out of the car.

"Lads, I know where we are". He announced.

Stuart and John both looked at each other hopefully before they walked towards Ringo.

"There's a bed and breakfast just down the road and up a small path. It's only eight so they should take us".

John let out a relieved laugh as he pulled Ringo into a side hug.

"See mate, we'd be lost without you".

Even though it was still Christmas, the old woman was kind enough to offer them a room for tonight. She had even offered them something hot to drink, pointing out that they looked a little cold and might need a cup of tea to perk them up.

"That would be lovely, Mrs McGregor". John thanked her politely as they were led up the stairs and shown into a large room with two double beds.

"You'll have to share, I'm afraid. I'm all booked up. Got a family of four just down the hall with the little ones".

Paul smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"You've done us wonders, Mrs McGregor".

The old woman gasped, her wrinkled cheeks blushed as she let out a nervous giggle.

"Yes well...I'll bring up that tea".

When the old lady left the room and closed the door, John turned to face Paul and grinned widely.

"Looks like Paul McCharmly has struck himself a new bird".

Paul pushed John away as the others laughed.

"Lay off, Lennon". He grumbled, "I was only being polite and showing her how grateful we are".

John tutted and rolled his eyes before he lightly pushed Paul.

"Was only having a laugh, mate".

George padded over to the bed nearest the door and climbed on to it. He then laid his head back onto the soft pillow and stretched out, feeling his legs relax.

"Comfy, are we?" Ringo asked with a smile.

George nodded and moaned a little as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Very".

There was a small knock at the door before it opened and Mrs McGregor appeared in the room with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"I'll put that down for you". She said, as she placed the tray down on a table. "Now, breakfast tomorrow starts from seven until ten, is that ok?"

Stuart nodded as he took a cup of tea.

"Yes Mrs McGregor, that's perfect".

"Ok, sleep well boys".

"Goodnight". They chorused back, watching as the old woman left the room and closed the door behind her.

"How's the tea?"

"Good, it's not been drugged".

John snorted at Stuart's commented as he picked up a cup for himself before sitting down on the same bed George was lying on.

"So Ringo, where should we go from here?"

Ringo stopped what he was doing and quickly swallowed the hot liquid, feeling slightly nervous when all eyes landed on him.

"Head into town?"

Paul nodded his head, still staring out of the window.

"We'll get a taxi".

"What you looking out the window for, Macca?" John curiously asked him.

Paul let out a small sigh, shoulders dropping.

"Nothing...Just seeing what the weather was like".

Stuart raised one eyebrow as he ate a piece of home made shortbread.

"What's the weather like then?"

"It's raining". Paul answered shortly before he closed the curtains and turned back around.

"Of course it is". Ringo moodily said, as he got into the bed closest to the window.

"We need to find a place to stay".

"I know, Stu". John agreed, "We'll have a look tomorrow. Maybe we'll get lucky and bump into a landlord".

Stuart sniggered.

"Where we all sleeping?"

John turned to look at the two beds, George was already fast asleep in one and both Ringo and Paul were almost asleep on the other.

"Two and three?" John suggested with a grin, whilst climbing into the bed with George.

Stuart chuckled softly, getting into the other side so George was in the middle.

"Feels like we have a kid". John commented.

Stuart snorted and rolled his eyes, as he reached over and turned off the lamp.

Saline was a small town in the mists of Fife's beauty. It reminded them of being up North again, what with the Oakle hills rolling around them and the beautiful woodland hiding this small place away. If they could settle down in a place like this for a while then it would be perfect but knowing their luck, they would probably get chased out of Saline as well.

Just at being somewhere at the right time, John had past an advert for a house for rent in a shop window. He took a mental note of the number and ran into a phone box, calling this landlord.

As he was doing this, the other four were sat down in a small cafe. The temperature outside was freezing and they didn't have their jackets with them to keep warm, so they took shelter inside rather than standing around in the cold, shivering.

George wasn't complaining though, he had a hot chocolate to get through. It was layered with thick cream and the woman that served them had even placed a chocolate flake on the top, much to his enjoyment.

"I hope this pulls through". Stuart remarked, as he stared out the window where he could see John. "Would be nice to stay here for a while".

Ringo hummed in agreement.

"We'll need to work though". He said, "Living here isn't cheap".

Paul nodded with wide eyes.

"Yeah...This place looks right posh".

"I saw a man with a tweet jacket, a pipe and one of those hunting dogs". Stuart commented.

Ringo smirked.

"He probably has them hunting horses as well".

Paul smiled as he ran a hand through his hair, yawning.

"We're in rich country now, lads".

George lifted his head up from his hot chocolate, cream smeared all over his face.

"Is the house big?"

Stuart chuckled. He grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped the kids face.

"Don't know bud". He admitted, "But it'll be nice, I bet".

George blushed a little as Stuart wiped his face but quickly felt his embarrassment vanish, as soon as he got back to his sweet drink.

Paul drummed his fingernails against the table. He was beginning to feel a little impatient and wished John would hurry up so they could hide out for a while.

"Son, your making me nervous". Ringo chimed in softly.

Paul stopped drumming his fingers, smiling sheepishly at Ringo.

"Sorry, mate".

Ringo shrugged and smiled warmly at him.

"I get it, your nervous. We all are".

"I just want to get there, you know? I still feel like we should be hiding". Paul addressed.

"I know son but we can't do anything until John gets back". Ringo told him gently.

Stuart placed a hand on Paul's shoulder.

"I have a good feeling about this place, Paul. I really think we'll be here awhile".

Paul let out a relaxed breath and nodded at Stuart.

"Me too, actually".

A small jingle from the bell soon signalled John's return. He had a large grin on his face, so they all instantly knew it was good news.

"We got it, lads!" John cheered as he walked towards there table. "We get it today, he's meeting us there".

Ringo grinned and let out a relieved chuckle.

"Fantastic, mate. You did good!"

John smiled as he glanced at his friends. His eyes soon landed on George and he laughed when he saw the state of his face.

"Bloody hell Georgie son, your in a decent place".

George stared up at John, face dripping with confusion and cream.

"The cream son". John explained softly, "It's all over your face".

"Oh!" George exclaimed with a blush as he grabbed a napkin and quickly wiped his face.

"There now, all done". John faced the others, "Come on, we need to leave now".

Stuart got up from his seat and placed a tip on the tale for the waitress.

"Where is this place, John?" He asked him curiously.

John grinned even wider, as he placed an arm around George's shoulder.

"Dollar woods".


	14. Chapter 14

Hidden away in the depths of Dollar woods was a small cottage. The style of the cottage was old fashioned, dated and a little eighteen hundreds but it would do. Though only two bedrooms, though there was no central heating and everything was done by working hard, it would do. Even though you had to chop up wood for the fire every day, collect water from the well three times through out the day and the cottage didn't have electricity, it would do.

They were safe here. The cottage was well hidden and as soon as Ringo and John had signed the lease, the landlord look the advert off the shop window. There was no trace of them living here and there was just no way the squids could find them.

"Boil that water mate, George needs a bath".

Paul nodded at John's reasonable order and placed a large black pot on top of the burning fire. He was getting used to this now, doing everything manually but he used to hate this at first. They all did because they were used to central heating and switches turning on lights but after living here for almost two weeks now, they had all grown to love this small cottage and the work that came with it.

"Is he covered in mud again?" Paul guessed as he brought out a tin bath from under the couch.

John nodded with a grin, whilst whipping his hands off with a towel.

"Plastered in it mate".

Paul grimaced.

"Better get that soap then".

John placed the soap and cloth into the bath before he headed back outside. Ringo and Stuart were busy chopping wood whilst George was on his hands and knees, collecting eggs from the chicken cages.

"Oi! George! We 'ave a bath for you". John called out.

George lifted himself from the muddy ground and held up two eggs, one in each hand.

"Can we 'ave eggs and chips tonight, Johnny?!" He asked, grinning as he ran over to John with his two eggs.

John smiled and ruffled the kids hair.

"Aye why not". He shrugged, "I haven't been peeling those potatoes all day for nothing".

George giggled as he ran back inside, trailing mud in with him.

"George!" Paul yelled, "Take off your bloody shoes!"

George blushed and bit his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Sorry, Paulie".

Paul shook his head with a sigh.

"Right, get in the bath and wash up".

George took off his muddy clothes and placed them down by the bath. He carefully got into the warm water and sat down. He then lathered the cloth with soap before he began to clean his body.

Paul walked into the other room. He let out an annoyed sigh when he saw a small mountain of potato peels on the floor.

"John and his bloody...Chips". He took out a long brush from the cupboard and began to sweet the peels all to one side before he dumped them into a bag and placed the bag outside.

Paul noticed something off though. The cage keeping the chickens from running off was ripped open and the it looked as though something had bit through it. Paul frowned as he walked towards the cage. Once he reached the chickens, he knelt down and saw something that made his heart stop. One of the poor chickens had been killed. It had teeth marks through her stomach and her head was laying limply to the side.

"Aw dear". Paul sadly said as he picked the deceased chicken up. He carefully held the chicken in his arms as he walked past the cottage and towards the others. "Lads...One of the chickens past away".

Stuart placed down the axe and jogged towards Paul. Once he reached him, Stuart bent down a little and titled his head to the side, sighing in sympathy.

"Poor girl". He then straightened himself out and glanced around the wooded area, "Maybe it was a fox".

Paul shook his head with a frown.

"The fox would have ate it, mate".

"Good point".

Paul turned down to face the dead animal in his arms.

"What could it have been, Stu?"

Stuart shrugged and bit the inside of his mouth.

"I don't know son, could be anything".

"It has teeth marks on her stomach and her neck is broken".

Stuart turned down to face the chicken again.

"Can I see her?"

Paul nodded and placed her into Stuart's arms. Stuart moved the birds feathers out of the way and could see the teeth marks but they weren't sharp enough to be a foxes or any other dog like creature.

"They look human".

Paul's breath got caught in his throat as he looked up at Stuart, terrified.

"What?"

Stuart nodded and showed Paul the teeth marks.

"See? It looks like a love bite mark, mate".

"Shit". Paul whispered.

Ringo soon cleared his throat as he glanced over to look at the chicken.

"Someone bit her and then snapped her neck, by the looks of it".

"It looks that way, doesn't it?" Stuart sighed sadly as he glanced at the dead chicken again.

"We should bury her". Paul decided, "It wouldn't be right just to through her away. She did us good and let us have her eggs".

Ringo and Stuart both glanced at each other worriedly before they slowly nodded.

"Aye, alright son". Ringo said softly as he placed a hand on Paul's back. "Let's tell John, alright?"

Paul nodded and glanced back towards the chicken, as he was led into the cottage.

After the dead chicken was buried, Paul was advised to have a lie down and relax before dinner tonight. Though he protested at first, Paul's eyes soon grew heavier and he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Something's going on with him". John announced to the other's, once he was sure Paul was asleep. "He's not been sleeping at night, he stares out of the window for most days and now this...With the chicken".

"He has been acting weird". Stuart agreed, "A lot's happened remember John and Paul is still young".

John nodded his head as he quickly glanced at George, who was anxiously looking at him.

"I know". He agreed softly, "He's still young".

Ringo placed a hand on John's arm, pulling him down to sit next to him.

"Lad, we'll just have to keep a closer eye on him". He told John, "That's all we can do for now".

John nodded as he slowly sat down.

"We will".

George bit his lip as he quietly slipped away from the others and wondered into the bedroom. He leaned against the open doorway as he stared at his older friend, who was sleeping soundly on the bed.

George walked over and climbed onto the bed. He lay down next to Paul before he carefully placed his head on the older man's chest and closed his eyes.

"George?"

"Sorry, Paulie".

Paul yawned and placed an arm around George, pulling the kid closer.

"It's ok...Are you alright?"

George nodded.

"Yeah fine. Was just worried about you". He admitted softly.

Paul smiled a little sadly, as he began to rub George's arm.

"I'm fine, son. Just tired is all".

George sat up and leaned against his arm, looking down at Paul.

"Your lying".

Paul opened his eyes.

"Eh?"

"Your lying". He repeated, only this time he sounded more angry. "Stop lying to me Paul. I'm old enough, I can handle the truth".

Paul sighed and ran a hand down his tired face.

"Georgie..." He whispered, "Don't put this on me, alright?"

George shook his head, face scrunching up in irritation.

"No". He argued, "Tell me the truth, Paul. How safe are we? And what's really going on with you? Why is everyone pretending like nothings happened?" Why is-"

"Alright!" Paul cut off loudly. "Christ son, your acting like a paranoid bird".

George flushed in embarrassment as he lowered his head.

"Ok". Paul cleared his throat and sat up. "As of right now, we're safe". He began, "Nothing is going on with me George, I'm just stress and stress hits you harder as you get older".

George nodded for Paul to go on.

"We're not pretending like nothing has happened, son. We're just trying live normally and get on with our lives".

"Ok but what if the squids come back, like last time?"

Paul bit the inside of his mouth as he reached over and pushed George's hair back from his face.

"We need to cut your hair, son".

George flinched back from the touch and moaned.

"Paul...Tell me, please?"

Paul stared at the kid for a few seconds, taking in how George could look so young but sound so grown up at the same time. He then placed George's hands into his own and squeezed them gently.

"Then we'll run again, just like we always do".

George took his hands out of Paul's and placed them behind his head.

"What?" Paul asked his cautiously.

"Why do we always run? Why can't we fight back?" George complained, a small whine cutting through his voice.

Paul smiled a little and lightly tickled the kids sides.

"Because George, violence is never the answer".

George grinned half heartedly and moved back from the tickle.

"But...But they used violence on us".

"They did Georgie but they're bad people".

Waking up in the cottage was always hard. The fire always went out during the night which left the boys freezing in their beds, not wanting to get up and to stay under the warm blankets. Somebody had to get up and build up the fire again though and Stuart was always the one to do this job.

Once he got out of bed, he re-covered Ringo and then put on his boats and coat before heading outside into dark and cold morning. His boats crunched on the frozen leaves as he walked towards the pile of wood he and Ringo had chopped just yesterday. After bending over and collecting more than an armful, he turned back around to the cottage but something had caught the corner of his eye.

Stuart couldn't see though, it was still dark. So after putting the wood into the fire pit and lighting it up, he grabbed a torch from the top dresser drawer and headed outside.

John soon got up after he heard Stuart light the fire. He headed into the small kitchen and filled the kettle with water from the bucket.

"Making tea?" Asked Paul, as he soon joined him.

John nodded and placed the kettle on the hook above the fire pit.

"Yeah, you want one?"

"Aye, go on then mate".

Paul sat down on the single chair and leaned in towards the fire, rubbing his hands together to create heat.

"George still asleep?" John asked curiously.

Paul nodded and leaned back on the chair, crossing one leg over the other.

"Yeah. He was pretty tired last night after chasing those chickens". He explained, with a fond smile.

John chuckled quietly and shook his head, letting out a small sigh.

"This air does wonders for us, you know".

"How do you mean?"

"Well". John began, as he poured the hot water into two cups. "It's fresh air and we're out in it most of the time. It's supposed to be good for our heads, you know?"

Paul snorted as he blew into his cup, trying to cool off his tea.

"It's causing me stress, mate". He remarked.

John frowned and sat on the sofa beside him.

"Why?"

Paul shrugged.

"I guess I still have that fear in the back of my mind. That fear that they'll figure this all out and find us". He admitted.

"I have that too". John said softly, "But I know that if they do come, we'll be ready".

A loud yell, coming from outside soon broke the quite conversation. John, got up onto his feet and dropped his cup of tea on the ground as Paul stood up after him.

"What was that?" Paul whispered anxiously, looking over at John.

"I don't know".

John walked over to the door and quickly opened it. He was soon met by the sight of something that almost made him vomit.

Stuart was standing in front of a tree, his torch pointing up towards a thick branch. There, hanging from the branch was a man.

"Holy..." Paul whispered, cutting his words short when he leaned over and vomited.

John covered a hand over his face and slowly walked towards Stuart, eventually standing beside his shell shocked friend.

"John...I..." Stuart tried to gather up a sentence, trying to justify what he had found but all he could do was point the torch up towards the body of the man and let the light shine on a sign that was pinned on the man's chest.

"You can't hide". The sign read, with letters painted in blood.

John felt himself grow weak and had to lean over and rest his hands onto his knees.

The cottage door soon opened and Ringo and George appeared. Paul, who had just recovered from vomiting ran towards the pair and grabbed George by the shoulder, pulling him away and shielding him from the horrific sight.

"Paul!" George yelled.

"Hush, George!"

Ringo whimpered, tears pooling in his eyes as he walked over and stood next to John.

"Who would do this?" He whispered.

Stuart began to breathe heavily as he shone his torch to the ground, no longer able to stare at the poor deceased man, hanging from the tree.

"Steven". Was all he said before he turned on his heel and walked back towards the cottage.

Ringo shook his head, not wanting to believe that someone could do this to an innocent man.

"We have to go".

John shook his head in disagreement, slowly pulling himself up.

"We can't hide anymore, Ringo".

"So we're going to stay here and die?!" Ringo yelled, "Snap out of it John!"

John growled and grabbed Ringo's arm, pulling him over to the cottage.

"What's the fucking point in hiding, if we're just going to get caught again?"

Ringo gasped as he was thrown into the cottage, almost falling into Paul.

"We're going to stay here and fight back".

Stuart's eyes widened as he casually walked over to George and placed a hand on the kids shoulder.

"Should we really do that, John?"

John nodded, feeling his anger quickly wash away when he looked at George and saw how terrified the kid looked.

"We can Stu". He told him, "We have weapons if we need them and a place to hide if things get bad".

Paul frowned and looked around the small cottage.

"Where?" He asked, "This place is tiny".

John walked over to the coffee table and pushed it aside. He then got down on his knees and pulled the rug away, revealing a flat door on the ground.

"A basement". He explained, "There's a basement down there".

Ringo knelt down beside John and together they pulled the door open. There wasn't much to see but wooden stairs, that would lead them down into the dark space.

"Why don't we hide down there now? And if they won't let up then, we'll fight back?" Ringo suggested, wanting to avoid a fight as much as he could.

John sighed threw his nose but nodded, as he closed the door.

"Alright". He said, "We'll do that".

They all seemed to let out a small breath of relief.

"I'll gather supplies, then we'll go down".

"I'll fill up more water".

"I get some fire wood".

George stood alone in the centre of the room with a candle in his hand. He bit his lip and wondered if what he was about to do was such a good idea but he had to know.

Walking up to the door he pulled it open and stepped outside. He then walked towards the tree Paul had tore him away from and shone the small candle flame towards the body.

George stared at the dead man, doing nothing but looking for a few moments until he felt arms wrap around his small waist and pull him away.

"George! Why? Why did you look?!" John yelled, feeling furious with himself for leaving the kid alone.

"I had to!" George yelled, his voice cracking. "I had to see! I had to know!"

John got them back into the cottage and closed the door, locking it behind him.

"I had to know Johnny...I had to". George then ended up sobbing loudly and openly. He didn't care anymore, he didn't care that everyone could hear and see him cry.

John sighed a little and then pulled George into a fierce hug.

"I know you did". He told him softly, "You had ever right to know what had happened but I never wanted you to see that".

George just sobbed harder, not hearing anything else but his own cries and John's soothing voice.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'll go first".

Ringo took the torch from Stuart's hand and turned it on. He turned to face his friends and lowered himself down onto the wooden steps before he faced the other way and began to walk down the stairs.

"It's pretty big". He called.

The other four glanced at each other, before they got down on their knees and peered over the edge of the open doorway.

"There's shelves and stuff down here...And a drain".

John frowned a little, confused by the drain but figured it would come in handy.

"We'll start coming down mate". He announced as he brought his head up and faced the others. "Paul, go down first and bring the food, yeah?"

"Of course, mate".

John then turned to George and helped the kid onto his feet.

"You can come down with me, kiddo". He told him softly.

George nodded and rubbed his red eyes as he leaned against John and watched Paul walk down the stairs with a large box, filled with food.

"Stuart, I'll come back up and help you with the water".

Stuart nodded as he past Paul another box of food.

"Can we make a fire down there, Ringo?" He called down.

"Yeah". Ringo called back after a few moments of silence. "There's a ditch down 'ere, it's all dark and stuff. Someone probably had the same idea".

Stuart got back up and walked over to the fire, picking up some wood.

"We'll make a fire to keep warm".

"What about the smoke, Stu?" John asked, as he moved away from George and helped Stuart with the wood.

"The door seems thick enough, mate". He answered with a shrug as he slowly walked down the stairs.

John walked back over to George and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Grab those candles, son".

George nodded with a small sniff as he bent down and grabbed more than twenty candles. They didn't know long they would be down there, so they took more than they needed.

"Ready?" John asked.

"Yeah".

Together they both carefully walked down the stairs and into the darkness. The darkness didn't last for long though because Ringo was quick to shine the torch there way and Paul had began to light some left over candles in the room.

The space was pretty wide and stretched further than the actual cottage. Though pretty empty apart from the shelves, they would have to make do and hope the squids wouldn't find them down here.

"The drains big". John pointed out, as he crouched down towards the drain. He placed his hands on either side and pulled, shocking himself when the drain came right off and revealed a large tunnel. "Maybe this has something to do with the war". He mused as he place the drain back into place.

"They used to dig tunnels in case their houses got invaded". Paul confirmed.

John snorted a little as he got back up and wiped his mucky hands onto his jeans.

"Seems fitting, doesn't it?"

Stuart walked back towards the stairs and let out a low whistle.

"Come on mate, let's get the water down".

Although they were sitting on a cold concrete floor, they had somehow managed to make the basement look cosy and warm. After the fire was lit and candles were placed all around the room, the place was starting to look more appealing and they thought maybe hiding out down here wouldn't be so bad.

"What should we do to pass the time?" Paul whispered, as they all huddled around the small fire.

John shrugged, his arm loosely hanging around George's shoulders.

"No idea mate but whatever we do, we have to keep quiet".

"I know, mate". Paul glanced up towards the ceiling, just waiting to hear the sound of voices or footsteps but nothing came, not even the creak of the cottage settling.

Stuart leaned over and began to poke the fire with a stick.

"We could always tell stories". He suggested.

Ringo smiled a little and crossed his legs.

"Aye, alright then".

Stuart leaned back and faced his friends.

"Have you ever heard the story of the haunted painting?"

The others shook their heads, leaning in closer out of interest.

"Well, as it goes there is a painting that is known to be haunted". He began, "The man who painted it somehow vanished and no one has managed to track this guy down".

"How do they know it's a man?" Paul asked.

"Cause his name was Bill Stoneham". Stuart replied with a smirk, "Anyway, this couple had bought the original painting three years ago and placed it up proudly in there living room. Thinking that their friends and family would admire this painting and fall in love with it but it had the complete opposite effect".

John smiled a little, Stuart had told him this story before.

"What did the others say?" Ringo asked him, curiously.

"Well...Some of the visitors began to feel sick, dizzy or even feel dread for no reason. The couple who bought this painting were oblivious though and took no notice of the others feelings and just carried on as normal but that all ended after a week of owning this painting..."

Just then,the front door opened and then slammed loudly. The boys held their breath as they all stared up at the ceiling.

"John-"

"Sh, Stu".

Stuart lowered his head and placed his chin onto his fingers. They all listened carefully as they heard footsteps walk around above them and low voices talking though, they couldn't make out what they were saying.

Which is why it all came to a sudden shock when they heard a man yelling.

"You fucking lost them!"

A shiver ran down John's spine, he knew that voice.

"How could you fucking lose them, Mac!"

They heard this Mac guy quietly pleading and begging the hostile man and for what felt like two minutes there was dead silence. No one was moving around, no one was talking and everything above them was quiet.

"No!" They heard Mac scream which was quickly followed by a loud bang and then something hard hitting the floor.

The five friends below the cottage didn't even have to think about what had just happened, Mac was shot.

George let out a quiet sob which John muffled by pressing the kid onto his chest. Paul swallowed back the bile in his mouth, Stuart covered his face with his hands and Ringo stared hard onto the ground, wishing the floor would just swallow them up.

"I know you're here!" Steven yelled, his voice banging off the walls. "You can't fucking hide and when I catch you...I'll skin you all!"

John felt rage bubble up inside him as he began to rub George's arm. The only thing stopping him from going up there right now was his friends, they depended on him, especially George.

"I'll start with the youngest!"

George gasped quietly, his sobbing coming to a stop.

"Yes...You Georgie, son! I'll start with you". Steven let out a loud laugh, which sounded out of place in the cottage. "I can smell the fear off you all". He went on, "And trust me, if I don't kill you here then I'll get you else where. You can't hide from the squids forever!"

Ringo's eyes were burning with anger. He looked around the room and saw the fear and the defeat on his friends faces. If John wasn't going to do anything about it, then he would.

"We know you have Ringo". Steven said, "We'll kill him last. Slowly".

Stuart glanced over at Ringo and suddenly regretting ever letting him help. Ringo didn't deserve to die, he wasn't even involved at the start.

"I'll flip this fucking house over! I'll find you!"

Ringo quietly crawled across the room, flinching away from Paul's grip when he tried to stop him.

"What are you doing?" Paul whispered, fearfully.

"Getting us out of here". Ringo whispered back and stopped moving once her reached the drain. He slowly lifted the drain up and quietly placed it aside but he wasn't quiet enough. The sound of metal hitting concentrate echoed in the basement and was loud enough for Steven to hear.

"Oh...Underground, are we?" Steven mused loudly. "That means there must be a door around here somewhere".

Paul began to shake with fear as he stared at John, silently begging him.

John nodded as he carefully stood up and got George onto his feet after.

"Down the tunnel". Ringo mouthed as he grabbed the torch.

Stuart nodded and got up, taking a candle from the room in case they needed the extra light.

"I'll go first". He told his friends, willing to take that risk.

John grabbed Stuart by the arm and stared at him for a few silent moments before pulling him into a hug.

"Be bloody careful". He warned him softly, "We'll be right behind you".

Stuart nodded and pulled back, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes.

As he was about to crawl down the tunnel, everyone soon heard the sound of furniture being flipped over and loud footsteps travelling around each room.

"Quickly". John urged.

Stuart nodded firmly as he took his candle and began to crawl down the tight, dark and muddy tunnel. It was hard to see what was in front of you, even with the candle but the only way you could go was forwards. Stuart was a little scared though, he had no idea what was at the end of this tunnel and it was daunting.

"Ringo, you next. Then Paul, George and then I'll go".

Ringo nodded as he quickly crawled into the tunnel with Paul right behind him.

George turned up and looked at John, who smiled softly at him.

"Come on, son. It'll be fine, I promise".

George nodded firmly as he crawled into the tunnel, feeling a little better when he felt John gently touch his lower leg to move forwards.

They all slowly moved down the tunnel, using their elbows and legs to guide them down and all was going well, until they heard something that sent them moving at a faster pace.

"Ah! Found the door!" Steven yelled.

It was a bit like a game of cat and mouse. The five friends were the mice, moving quickly down the tunnel and just hoping that they would see the nights sky soon. Steven of course was the cat, who only wanted to hurt and torture them but John was determinant not to let that happen.

"Faster lads, come on. We can do this!" John encouraged them all, willing for them to not give in. They were so close, John could feel it.

"I...I see the sky!" Stuart yelled excitedly from the front. "We're almost there, we can do this!"

Ringo grinned, letting out a small sigh of relief as he pushed himself faster, wanting to catch up with Stuart.

John glanced behind him, he couldn't see any sight of Steven and felt himself become less anxious knowing that he couldn't keep up with them.

"We're going to do this lads. I can feel it, everything will be fine!"

George swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah...We will be". He croaked.

Stuart stopped once he saw the starry sky. He put his feet through small but sturdy holes in the mud and began to climb up the tunnel. Once he reached the top, he pulled himself out and sat down on the edge for a few moments, catching his breath.

"Well, well...Hello Stuart".

Stuart stilled at the voice and quickly felt himself freeze on the spot when he felt something cold on his right temple.

"Get up then". Steven ordered.

Stuart shakily got onto his feet. He looked down the tunnel and widened his eyes at Ringo, silently telling him to turn back around.

Ringo breathed heavily as he looked back. The four confused faces were staring back at him, wondering why they weren't moving.

"They have Stu". He whispered to them.

John climbed over the top of George and Paul but when he tried to get past Ringo, the older man grabbed him by the arm.

"No".

"I can't leave him!" John whispered fiercely. "He's my best friend".

Ringo blinked back his tears as he pushed John onto the wall and used all his strength to hold him back.

Back on land, Stuart was still being held at gun point as Steven pushed him for answers.

"There behind you, aren't they?"

"I'm not telling you". Stuart spat, "Id rather die".

Steven smirked as he pressed down on the trigger.

"You might just, Stu. Even when you do tell me, I'll still kill you".

Stuart bit his bottom lip, trying to stay calm and not let this crazy bastard know that he was terrified. He wasn't scared for himself though, Stuart was scared for the others. He didn't care if he died at this moment, he wanted to keep his friends safe.

"Then you'll just have to kill me".

John began to struggle against Ringo's grip. Tears of frustration and fear were slowly creeping down his face.

"Please". He begged Ringo.

Ringo shook his head as his bottom lip began to quiver.

Steven smirked and turned around to face Stuart, placing the tip of his gun on the younger man's forehead.

"How old are you Stu, nineteen?"

Stuart nodded as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. He didn't want to die, it would crush his mums heart. He's all she has left of the family.

"So...Young". Steven stated softly. "Pity really. And I guess I could give you the benefit of the doubt and let you say goodbye to your friends".

Stuart cleared his throat, trying to rid his tears.

"Get the out of here lads...Look after yourselves and no matter how much of a plonker he can be, always listen to John". Tears rolled down Stuart's cheeks as he smiled softly. "Love you guys, your all my brothers and..." His voice cracked a little, "Tell mum I'm sorry and I love her, please?"

John let out a quiet sob, as he lowered his head from Ringo's terrified gaze.

"She'll be lost without me". Stuart whispered.

Steven smiled a little and slapped Stuart on the back.

"Good man...I almost feel sorry for doing this".

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, Stuart tried to imagine himself somewhere else. He let his mind wonder back to the first day he met John. They met at a bus stop when Stuart was thirteen and John fourteen. John had asked him for a cigarette and when Stuart tried to pull one out of his pocket, his sketch pad dropped. John knelt down to pick it up for him and saw the drawings, the wonderful and carefully detailed drawings of animals and trees.

"These are great". John said, "What's your name, lad?"

"Stuart". He replied, a little timidly but felt his heart warm at the compliment. "What's yours?"

"John".

From that day on the pair of them had remained best friends and had spend each and every day together, watching as they both grew up to be amazing young men.

Steven stared at Stuart for a second, smiling at him. He then placed the gun back onto the younger man's forehead and slowly began to pull the trigger.

"Say hello to my Gran, would you?"


	16. Chapter 16

There was no light at the end of the tunnel, there was no golden stairway and there certainly wasn't any fluffy clouds or a warm hand of an angel greeting him.

Stuart didn't see any of that or fall to the ground dead because once Steven pulled the trigger nothing happened. The only noise was the sound of the trigger being pushed, nothing else.

"Fuck!" Steven yelled, "Ran out of fucking bullets".

Stuart exhaled, he felt his knees shake and bang together as his eyes slowly opened and he looked around. He had never felt so alive, so strong in his life. Stuart let out a small laugh as he watched Steven try to reload the gun with shaking hands.

"Steven...You should have listened to John, eh? You should have fucking listened!" He spat, as he walked towards him.

"Fuck off, kid. I'll still fucking kill you!"

Stuart stared up at the sky and let out more laughter but then quickly stopped and with his elbow, he smashed in Steven's nose. The man staggered backwards and reached a hand up to feel his nose, which was gushing with blood.

"You little sh-"

Stuart didn't even let Steven get another word in before he head butted him hard, right on the nose again. Steven fell to the ground, which gave Stuart enough time to get onto the floor and crawl away, just as the three other men surrounded him started to run towards him.

"Run!" He yelled to his friends who were still in the tunnel. "Fucking run!"

John pushed Ringo out of the way and quickly climbed up the tunnel. He ran straight to Stuart and pulled him up and on to his feet, staring at the younger man in disbelief.

"Stu...Fuck...Stu!" Tears were running down his face, as he gripped onto his friends arm, supporting himself.

"Come on, mate. Let's get them out of here". Stuart encouraged as he bent down to help Ringo out.

John let out a small yelp when he felt someone grab him around the neck.

"Fuck". He choked out.

Stuart ran towards the man who had John and pulled him off his friend. He pushed the guy onto the ground and kicked him in the stomach before he grabbed onto John's arm and led him towards the others.

"Come on, let's get out of here!"

John nodded and let out a strange laugh as he ran beside Stuart, who was grabbing onto Paul's arm.

"We thought you...We thought you..." Paul breathed out, as he stared up at Stuart.

"Hush now, come on mate. I'm fine, we're all going to be fine".

That's when there was a shot. A loud shot that travelled towards them and they all stopped and stared at each other.

"Did anyone get-"

Then came another shot. John grabbed George and pulled him away, hiding them both behind a tree.

"Hide! Take cover!" John yelled to his other friends, who were standing out in the open.

Ringo grabbed onto Stuart and Paul's arms, he pulled them both towards the other two and hid behind a tree.

"We need to get out". Ringo said.

John nodded as he quickly looked down at George, who was shaking hard and crushing his face into John's chest.

"We will...Just let me think, alright?"

Stuart sighed impatiently.

"We don't have a lot of time...We'll just have to leg it".

John bit his lip, thinking hard as he stared at Stuart.

"Aye, alright". He agreed, "We'll run towards the castle".

Crouching down and with Paul's help, John got George onto his back. The kid was frozen with fear and was running a lot slower than the rest and John thought the only solution was to put the kid on his back.

"Come on, let's go".

George placed his arms around John's neck and buried his face into the man's shoulder as tears ran down his face. He had never been so scared in his life, they almost lost Stuart tonight.

The four of them ran deep into the forest. The air was cold, the forest was dark and their own crunching feet on the leaves were scaring them but they didn't look back. They pushed on forwards, for who knows how long and eventually started to walk when they felt safe enough, when they were sure they had lost Steven and the other three.

"I see the castle". Paul gasped out, as he leaned against a tree. "It's not far".

Stuart placed a hand on Paul's shoulder.

"Good, come on mate. Not long now".

Paul smiled up at Stuart, feeling for the hundredth time tonight the relief and happiness of Stuart surviving and using his head.

They had finally made it to the top of the hill and were soon standing outside the ruins of Dollar Castle. Although the place hardly had a roof over it's head, it would do for tonight anything would do for tonight.

Ringo had found a decent sheltered bit, it was at the far end of the castle and provided enough shelter and warmth if they lit a fire.

"Keep it small, Ringsie". Paul reminded him, "We don't want the flames to attract Steven".

Ringo nodded as he headed off into the forest to collect some wood. He didn't go far into the forest, he only went where the others could see them.

John carefully placed George down onto the ground and ruffled the kids hair before he walked over to Stuart and embraced him, tightly.

"Your so fucking lucky".

Stuart smiled shakily and wrapped his arms tightly around John, feeling tears roll down his cheeks as he buried his face into John's shoulder.

John rubbed the younger man's when he felt his body shake.

"John...I thought...I thought that". Stuart let out a small sob, "Jesus, John".

John nodded, as tears burned his eyes.

"I know lad, but your safe now". He soothed. "I fucking knew you'd be fine, I knew it".

George watched the scene sadly as he scooted towards Paul. He leaned against the older man's chest and stared up at the other two, who were basically crying in each others arms now.

Paul placed an arm around the kid and pulled him close as he planted a kiss on the side of George's temple.

"We're all ok, Georgie and we'll continue to be that way".

George sniffed and wiped his tears away with Paul's jacket.

Stuart stepped out of the embrace and wiped the rest of his tears away. He looked down at the two youngest and gave Paul a comforting smile before he crouched down and gently began to rub George's back.

"Hey, bud". He said softly.

George let out a small sob before he pulled away from Paul and wrapped his arms around Stuart's neck, sobbing hard onto him.

Stuart frowned and wrapped his arms around him.

"Bud...I'm fine and I'm sorry all that scared you". He soothed, whilst rubbing the kids back.

George shook his head.

"No...I didn't wanna lose you". He chocked out between sobs.

Stuart swallowed thickly and sat down, letting George lean against him.

"You wouldn't have, bud". He promised, "I had a plan". Stuart lied to him smoothly. He never wanted George to think that someone was at risk of dying, he was too young to handle that.

Ringo soon came back with some dry wood. He smiled sadly at George crying into Stuart's arms as he past them.

"Anyone got a lighter?" He asked them all quietly after he set up a small fire pit.

John nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out a lighter.

"Here you go, mate".

Ringo smiled in thanks as he set fire to a bit of shirt he had ripped. He then placed the burning cloth into the fire pit and watched as the fire slowly spread to the dry branches.

The five of them were all gathered around the fire, trying to keep warm. George had eventually cried himself to sleep, his head was peacefully resting on Stuart's lap and his hands were gripping tightly onto the older man's jeans, frightened that if he let go then Stuart would vanish.

"We'll need to head back into town tomorrow". John announced quietly, breaking the silence. "We don't have any food or water".

Stuart nodded and let out a small yawn.

"You can always steal a car for us again, mate".

John smirked a little and shook his head.

"That seems like years ago, doesn't it?"

Paul nodded slowly, his eyes glazed over as he watched the flames.

"Everything seems like years ago, John".

Ringo let out a small chuckle as he looked at George.

"Remember the first morning in Cowdenbeath?"

The other's laughed a little, suddenly remember what George had said and what Ringo had done to Paul's face after.

"Poor kid, he didn't know any better". Stuart pointed out softly as he ran his hands through George's hair. "I thought we'd be staying there longer, if I'm honest".

Ringo let out a sad sigh, letting the image of his house setting on fire fill his mind.

"Yeah well...But it wouldn't have lasted that much longer". John commented gently, as he reached over and squeezed Ringo's shoulder.

Paul grabbed a stick and began to carefully poke the fire.

"Why didn't we just call the police? It seems like the most obvious thing to do now". He asked.

The other's stared at Paul for a few moments, contemplating his question.

"We could, you know". Ringo pointed out, "They did try to kill us".

Stuart flinched a little, the memory still fresh in his mind. Ringo sent him an apologetic frown as he rubbed the younger man's arm.

"As soon as we get somewhere safe". John began, "Then we'll call them".

Paul's eyes soon began to fill with hope when he imagined a future without the squids and being on the run all the time.

"I know hiding out all the time is shit and everything". John said, as all eyes soon turned towards him. "But I'm glad I'm on the run with you lot".

They all sent John small smiles and began to pat each other on the back.

"Me too, mate". Paul stated softly, "We've done good".

Stuart nodded firmly, as he bit his lip and looked down at George.

"Yeah, we've done really good. I'm glad we've managed to keep everyone safe".

John followed Stuart's gaze towards George.

"He's done well, hasn't he? I mean, he's still young and he's being really strong and brave about everything".

"The kid went down a dark tunnel, jumped off a roof, saw a dead body and got into a stolen car!" Ringo exclaimed loudly, with wide eyes. "And he hasn't complained about any of it".

John nodded and smiled a little.

"I used to find him annoying". He admitted, "He used to fallow me around all the time and get on my nerves". John ran a hand down his face, "I just used to see him as this annoying, scrawny little kid but now...Now I see him as my kid brother and honestly, I'd do anything for him". He said firmly, "Anything".

George let out a small moan as he rolled over, his head turning away from the other's and crushing into Stuart's stomach.

Ringo chuckled a little.

"It's like he knows we're talking about him".

Stuart looked up at Ringo and smiled a little before he glanced back down at George and began to gently rub his back.

"He'll be just fine". He whispered, before he looked back up at his friends. "We'll all be just fine".


	17. Chapter 17

It was quite spooky how quiet the town was at six in the morning. The people who you were most likely to bump into were either old, hungover or shop owners. Which was why it was the perfect time for the five of them to find a way out.

John was in a bus station with George, whilst the rest of them were outside waiting, keeping watch. John decided that the best thing for them to do was to get themselves out of here and then contact the police. They just needed a mode of transport first and what could be more reliable than a bus?

"Excuse me, Miss?"

"Oh, hello". An older woman replied sweetly, as John approached the information desk.

"We're looking for a bus that leaves soon".

The woman nodded and opened up a drawer. She then placed down a time table and began to read through it.

"Ok, there's one that leaves in ten minutes. Where are you looking to go?"

John cleared his throat and gently nudged George, who then got onto the balls of his feet and quickly looked at the time table.

"Newton Stewart". George replied, as he slowly lowered himself down.

The woman let out a giggle.

"As it happens, that's the next bus".

John let out a fake sigh of relief and turned down to face George, smiling.

"See? What did I tell you?" He said, "Your Gran will be happy to see you now, son".

The woman stared at George sweetly before glancing back up at John.

"Just the two tickets?"

John glanced out the window, still keeping his face calm as he shook his head.

"Five, please".

"Oh, right".

After buying some crisps, juice and chocolate from the concession stand, John and George both exited the bus station with happy faces.

"We got the tickets".

"Oh, where are we going?" Stuart asked excitedly, getting used to travelling to new places and was now starting to enjoy exploring them.

"Newton Stewart". John answered.

The other three stared dumbly at John as George past out some food and drinks.

"Uh, where's that?" Paul asked with a confused frown.

John shrugged.

"No idea, but it's five hours away".

"Must be heading south". Ringo mused, as he opened his chocolate bar.

"How is it, you know everything?" Stuart asked, a little shocked.

Ringo shrugged and smiled smugly.

"Brains of a champion, my friend".

Paul snorted and pointed at Ringo's chocolate bar.

"Not with that sorts of food".

John laughed a little as he placed an arm around Paul.

"Feels good to joke again, doesn't it?"

Paul looked up and smiled warmly at John, nodding.

"Yeah". He said softly, "It does feel good".

The empty bus arrived ten minutes later and the five of them happily got on. They were excited to start fresh somewhere else and felt quite happy to leave all their bad memories in Saline.

"Just got the five of use". The bus driver said, in a thick Scottish accent. "A'll make it quick and a won't stop". He promised as he pulled down on the lever and shut the door.

"Cheers, mate". John thanked cheerfully as he sat himself down next to Paul. "Will you be ok?"

Paul nodded and waved it off.

"I'll be fine. I'm alright in buses, just get sick in cars". He assured.

John snorted and shook his head.

"Your a weird one, you are".

Ringo was sitting behind them, by himself but he was in charge of making sure their bags of clothes and food were safe. He didn't mind sitting by himself though, he needed to be alone to think and process everything that's happened so far.

Stuart and George were sitting opposite Paul and John. The kid had asked for the window seat and Stuart gladly let him, whatever made the kid happy, was his thought.

"Do you think Newton Stewart will be nice?" George asked the older man.

Stuart turned his head to the side, thinking thoughtfully for a moment.

"I has to be".

"Why?"

Stuart grinned and tickled George's sides.

"Has my name in it, doesn't it?"

George giggled a little and squirmed away from Stuart's fingers.

"Oh! So it does!"

Stuart faked gasped and stopped tickling George.

"I'm offended I had to point that out for you, George Harrison!"

George bit his lip with a large and cheeky grin.

"Sorry, Stu!"

Stuart smiled fondly at the kid before ruffling his hair.

"I'll forgive you this time but next, I won't be so nice".

Paul watched his friends banter with a smile before he turned away and faced John.

"Stu's good with Georgie, isn't he?"

"Aye, he's really fun with him like". John agreed, "Keeps him laughing when he feels like crying".

Paul turned to face the window and watched as the bus drove past some closed shops and houses that had families still fast asleep in them.

"We 'ave to make the most out of Newton Stewart, John". He whispered, "We have to stay there for as long as possible and get help this time".

John stared at the back of Paul's head and nodded.

"We will, of course we will".

"I trust you John". Paul admitted softly, "My whole bloody family trusts you and when I lost my mum...You were the one who picked me up".

John placed a hand on Paul's back.

"I'll always be there to pick you up, Macca". He promised.

Paul let out a quiet sigh as he closed his eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Macca, why not get some sleep eh? I'll stay up and watch, alright?" John suggested softly as he began to message the back of Paul's neck.

Paul nodded and closed his eyes, his body slowly falling into John's gentle touch.

"That a lad, come on. You can lean on me".

Paul's head carelessly dropped onto John's shoulder and the younger man was soon fast asleep after not being able to sleep right since all of this started happening.

They had only been on the road for three hours when everyone started to get a little restless. The boys were hungry, they hadn't had a proper meal in weeks and it was starting to catch up on them now. Paul had even woken up from an empty stomach and was the first to announce his need.

"Me too, Macca". John agreed, "I'll ask for a stop soon".

"How soon is soon?" George whined.

Stuart looked down at George with a knowing look.

"Your not pissing in a bottle again, George".

George blushed furiously, as he shook his head.

"I weren't going to say that!" He exclaimed.

The others chuckled a little but shortly stopped, they didn't have the energy to laugh.

"Yeah, I'll ask the now". John got up from the seat and carefully walked towards the driver.

Paul watched as John leaned over to driver.

"I hope we stop now". George said, as he stretched and squirmed on his seat.

Paul snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Every time we go on a trip, your always the first to want a stop".

"I get nervous!" George complained, "I can't help it!"

Stuart placed a hand on George's shoulder.

"Calm down bud, Paul's only winding you up". He assured, "Plus, he's hungry. We all are".

John came back with good news, the driver was going to stop at the next service station which was only ten minutes away but like last time, John warned them to be quick.

"We'll just grab something and eat it on here". Ringo agreed, "Saves time as well".

After taking care of his need, George joined the others in the shop feeling more relaxed now but he was so hungry.

"What's there for eating?" He asked, as he pulled on John's sleeve.

"Just whatever son, you can have something hot if you want?"

"Aye, ok then".

John smirked.

"Your starting to sound like a young man".

George grinned and puffed his chest out proudly.

"I am".

John squinted his eyes at George before he grinned and ruffled the kids hair.

"Plenty of time for that, kiddo".

Newton Stewart was a town right by the coast. Across the water was Ireland and somehow that comforted the boys, knowing that there was another escape if Steven and the squids had somehow figured out they were there. It was a pleasant place though, the town was pretty and though it was a lot bigger than Saline, the boys felt safe here.

The bus stopped in front of a pub, the driver had informed the boys that there was a hotel on top of that pub and there was always spaces available.

"Cheers, mate". John called before joining the others on the street. "We'll stay here for tonight and then find a place tomorrow".

"Good idea". Paul agreed as he opened the pub door and let his friends in, following behind them.

They had to share again but they didn't mind. They would rather all sleep in the same room and keep an eye out for each other in case anything happened.

"What time is it, Stu?"

Stuart pulled up his sleeve and checked his watch.

"Eleven, John".

George sighed as he sat down on one of the beds.

"It's going to be boring, isn't it?"

Ringo rolled his eyes.

"Just for today". He promised, "We'll do something tomorrow".

John raised an eyebrow at Ringo and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That a good idea?"

Ringo shrugged as he reached into the bag and began to place their clothes on one of the beds.

"I don't know, lad". He said, "But we can't stay here forever".

Stuart walked towards the table where a bundle of leaflets and information sheets were lying. He picked up one at random and read it over before his eyes widened.

"The Island of Aaron".

The others all glanced at Stuart curiously.

"What?" John asked, as he walked over to Stuart and peered over his shoulder.

"You can rent a cabin on the Island of Aaron".

Ringo smiled, impressed by what Stuart had found.

"We could live there, you know". He pointed out.

John grinned and ruffled Stuart's hair.

"What a find, son!" He exclaimed happily. "Sounds perfect, how do we get there?"

"It says here that there's a ferry that goes there every day". He mused, "We could live there, lads".

John smiled happily and rubbed his hands together. He was sure now that the squids wouldn't find them on an Island.

"We'll leave tomorrow!"

"To the Island of Aaron?" George asked with a cheeky grin.

Paul smirked and gently pushed George's shoulder.

"Yes, Georgie. We're going to live on the Island of Aaron".


	18. Chapter 18

The wind was pounding against the wood on the cabin, constantly knocking as if it wanted to come inside. Waves were crashing against the rocks outside and the cabin shook with each bang. The sky was dark, the stars and the moon were covered by thick rain clouds. It was two in the morning and everyone was still up.

Paul stared hard at the ground, resting his head on his hand as his elbow knelt against his knees. He was tired and had been tired since they moved here, to the Island of Aaron, last week. Even though they were somewhere where the squids would find it difficult to get to, Paul was still worried and would drive himself crazy with planning out how Steven could find them and how they would escape if they needed to.

"It's been windy for three days straight". John complained.

"I know but we can't do anything about it". Stuart replied, sounding equally as tired and pissed of as John. "We'll just need to sleep in tomorrow for a bit".

George yawned and rubbed his eyes but ended up flinching a little when a particularly strong blow of wind hit the side of the cabin and created a loud bang.

"That was loud". Ringo mumbled as he stirred his cup of tea.

John ran a hand down his face as he got up from the chair and walked over to the window. He pulled the blinds up and grimaced when he saw the waves reaching an incredible height and then pulling down to crash against the rocks.

"Jesus..." He whispered, "Imagine fishing in that?"

Stuart snorted.

"I'd get sick, that's for sure".

"I reckon we all would". Paul quietly confirmed from the back of the room. "Didn't Greg go out fishing yesterday?"

John nodded as he stared out of the window, suddenly feeling sorry for the older man all alone on his boat.

"I'm sure he'll be fine". He assured his friends, "He's done this before".

Ringo smiled a little as he joined John at the window.

"I like Greg. He's a decent guy".

"Me too mate". John agreed.

A loud rumble came from above them. They all stared up at the ceiling and watched as the light from the bulb started to flicker. Then, came a loud crackling sound and soon after a bright flash, lighting up the whole of Aaron.

"That'll be the lighting then". Stuart whispered, "Where's the candles?"

"Under the kitchen sink". John told him.

Stuart nodded and got up from the couch and headed towards the small kitchen area. He got down on one knee and opened the cabinet doors before taking out a few candles.

"Storms are always worse on an Island". He commented whilst he placed a candle on the table by the couch.

Paul nodded as he past Stuart a box of matches.

"Sure are, mate".

They all sat in silence when there was another loud rumble and soon after a crackle and a flash of lightening.

George shivered a little and wrapped his legs around his knees, pulling himself into a tight ball as if that would protect him from the lightening. He used to love watching storms back at home where it was safe but out here on the Island, he felt intimidated by the storm.

John pulled the blinds back down before he walked over to the couch and sat down next to George.

"Well, there isn't much we can do at the moment anyway". He told the others, "We'll just have to wait it out and hope it doesn't last long".

"At least we still have-" But Stuart's sentence got cut when all the lights in the cabin turned off. "Power". He whispered, as he began to light some candles.

George scooted closer to John and gripped onto the man's shirt.

"It's alright, son". John soothed gently, as he placed an arm around the kids shoulders. "We'll be fine in here".

George only nodded as he placed his head on John's chest and closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep but knew it was useless.

"I say, we all go out tomorrow". Stuart announced in the dimly lit room.

"Where?" Paul asked expectantly.

Stuart shrugged and let out a tired sigh.

"Fucking anywhere mate, we've not left the cabin in a week".

"We've only been 'ere a week". Ringo pointed out, "But I get your point. Maybe we could all go out for a drink tomorrow".

John glanced down at George and frowned.

"We can't mate, Geo's under age".

"I'm sure Jay wont mind mate, George wont be drinking like". Stuart reasoned.

John ruffled the kids hair and squeezed his shoulders.

"How about it, son? Fancy going out tomorrow?"

George nodded his head and yawned.

"Yeah, sure".

"Good". Stuart smiled and leaned back on the chair, "Cause I need a fucking drink".

After getting only four hours of sleep between them, they had woken up to find that the weather had died down a little and the sky was looking brighter than it had in days. It was a perfect day as well, the boys had laughed, Ringo had cooked them all a lovely dinner and everyone was in a good mood.

"Where is this pub?" George asked Stuart curiously, as they all exited the house.

Stuart locked the front door and placed the keys into his coat pocket.

"There". He replied, pointing towards a small cottage two houses down from the cabin.

George followed the young man's finger and grinned.

"Pretty close, isn't it?"

"Oh aye, it's perfect".

The pub was quiet when they walked in, only a few older men were sitting at the bar and chatting to the barman, Jay.

"Evening lads!" Jay called out cheerfully, "Nice day, isn't it?"

John nodded with a grin.

"Oh aye, it's smashing mate".

"What will it be tonight, then?"

Paul waved at Jay before he placed an arm around George's shoulders and led him towards the booth beside the window.

"Four pints and a coke, mate". John told the man, as he reached into his pocket and took out his wallet.

Jay nodded and began to pour the drinks.

"Did use sleep last night then? I know Gary didn't. He just came back from the sea this morning at eight".

Stuart widened his eyes.

"Bloody hell, poor bloke".

Jay nodded sadly as he placed the four drinks onto the counter.

"Aye, it's a shame like but who else would do it? Us folk need to eat". He then opened a bottle of a coke and poured it into a glass. "Right lad, three bob five please".

John nodded and handed the man his money.

"Cheers, mate".

Ringo glanced around the small pub and smiled when he only saw familiar faces so far. It put his mind at ease, knowing that everyone in here tonight was recognizable.

"Right, drink up". Stuart and John sat down once they had gave everyone their drinks and they all soon found themselves relaxing a little, knowing that nothing bad could come out of this.

An hour or so later, four of them were starting to get a little merry from the beers. What bothered them before was now vanishing and replaced with a feeling of love and happiness. Although George wasn't drinking, he couldn't help but smile along with them because if they were happy then why shouldn't he be happy?

"Aaron...It's like, paradise!" John exclaimed, "I mean. It's not warm but like...It's an island!"

Stuart hummed in agreement, closing his eyes.

"I feel you man...I totally get you".

John smiled and placed an arm around Stuart's shoulder, pulling him close.

"You know!" Paul suddenly yelled, as he placed the empty glass down. "I reckon I could live here forever...Find a bird and get married".

Ringo snorted.

"Married eh? Your only twenty".

Paul frowned and sloppily shoved Ringo.

"Aye! I know! But like...My mum and dad were married young". He defended, though voice slightly cracked when he mentioned his mum.

George looked up at Paul and frowned.

"She 'ad me young, you know". Paul pointed out, a sad look crossing his face. "She was really nice, you would have liked her".

"Maybe we should go home". George whispered to the others. "I think use have had enough".

John let out a short burst of laughter and ruffled the kids hair.

"Not nearly enough, junior!"

George groaned and stared at the table, busying himself with his coke.

"We could head soon". Stuart offered when he noticed the frown upon George's face, "We've been here for a while, after all".

Just as John was about to open his mouth, the door soon opened and a few other men walked in. They each stared at them, feeling slightly worried because they didn't look that much older than themselves.

"Aye". John nodded as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Let's go".

As the five of them got up from the seats, two of the men walked towards them, wearing a smile.

"Use leaving?" He asked, his accent was Scottish which put them at ease.

John nodded, as he pulled George next to him.

"Yeah, why you asking?" Asked John, as he narrowed his eyes.

The stranger shrugged, still wearing a grin.

"We wanted your seats, that's all".

Paul stepped in front of John.

"Yeah well, use can 'ave them". He slurred, as he gripped onto the table.

One of the men snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What? You cannea handle yer drink?"

Paul threw his hand back and nodded.

"Course a can, am from Pool".

Ringo groaned and placed an arm on Paul's shoulder, squeezing it hard.

"Aye, from a pool". He confirmed to the three strangers. "Cause he drinks beer like water".

One of them stepped forward and looked down at George.

"You look a little young".

John placed a hand over George's chest and pulled him back.

"He's not that young". John said, his voice low and threatening.

The man smirked and straightened himself out before nodding to his other friends.

"Get the beer, Jo".

Stuart placed a hand on John's shoulder.

"Let's go".He whispered.

They pushed past the three strangers and got themselves out of the tight booth.

"Oh, and boys?" One of them said.

They each turned around, John gritted his teeth together as Ringo balled one of his hands up into a fist.

The stranger stared at them, eyes narrowing as he glanced at each of them though kept his eyes on Stuart when he said,

"See use around then".

Once back outside, they each let out a long sigh of relief, glad to be out of that tense atmosphere.

"Let's go back, quickly". John suggested.

Stuart quickened his pace so he was by John's side. His eyes were showing only the slightest hint of fear.

"Do you think?" He whispered, so the others couldn't hear.

John shrugged, still keeping a tight grip on George's shoulder.

"No idea mate but I don't want them knowing where we stay".

"They won't".

John shuddered a little.

"That sounded far too promising, Stu".

Stuart snorted and ran a hand down his face.

"All we have is hope now, John. I still reckon the worst is over though".

"I'm not so sure".


	19. Chapter 19

Two quiet days had past since the pub. They never left the cabin, not wanting to risk anything because they still didn't know who those three men were but they had their own ideas.

"We've run out of bread". Paul announced with a sad frown.

"We're running out of a lot of things, Macca". John stated glumly. "We can't leave though, not yet".

Paul closed the cabinet and nodded, a small sigh escaping his lips.

"I know". He mumbled, as he brought out a box of cereal. "We'll need to ration our food now".

John let out a small, humourless laugh.

"Just like the war...Now I know how Mimi felt".

Paul smirked as he brought out five bowls.

"Don't dramatise. It's not quite that extreme".

George was walking down the stairs when he heard a small noise. He stopped in his tracks, trying to make out the sound, it sounded like a small cry. He frowned, confused as he walked down the rest of the stairs and soon realized the noise was coming from the front door.

John opened the fridge door and brought out the milk, he turned the cap and pulled it off before he sniffed inside the half empty bottle.

"Still alright". He commented as he poured the milk into five bowls, making sure he didn't put a lot in.

"Alright well, where are the others?" Paul asked, as he sat himself down at the table.

John shrugged and placed the bowls onto the table.

"Probably still asleep".

George could hear the other two in the kitchen talking and wondered if he should tell them about the noise but he stupidly decided not too. He was standing by the front door, the noise was clear now and it sounded like it was a kitten. George loved animals, he had always loved cats and would never turn one away, especially if it was injured.

Feeling bravery take over his fear, George quietly unlocked the front door and pulled it open. He shielded his eyes from the sun by placing a hand above his eyes and then got down onto his knees where the kitten probably was. Once he took his hand away though, he looked down only to scream in horror.

"What was that?" Paul asked alarmed.

John shrugged, looking equally as panicked.

"I don't know". He said, "It sounds like-"

"John!" George screamed.

Paul and John both looked at each other before they pushed themselves off the chairs and quickly ran towards George.

George was still at the front door, kneeling down on the porch with tears running down his face. In his arms was the horrific sight of a small, dead kitten with a tape recorder taped around it's small belly.

Paul groaned, almost wanting to vomit at the scene in front of him. John however was a little more alarmed. He grabbed George by the shoulder and pulled him back into the house before he closed and locked the front door.

"What were you thinking?!" He yelled to George, who was still crying silently.

"John...The kitten...It were making noises and..." George let out a small chocked sob, as he raised his arms up to show the others what he found.

John let out an angry grunt before he kicked the front door, hard.

"John, please". Paul pleaded, trying to calm his friend down for the take of George.

John ran a hand down his face and stared down at the kid, who was still crying and holding the dead animal.

"George". He said, sounding more calm but his voice still shook. "Take the kitten in the back garden and bury it".

George sniffed and shakily got to his feet. He glanced up at John though instantly looked away when he saw how angry he was.

"Ok". George whispered before he made his way towards the back of the cabin.

Paul frowned sadly as he watched the kid walk towards the back door. What George did was wrong yes but Paul had a large heart, he felt sorry for his friend.

"John...You could shown some sympathy".

"Fucking hell, McCartney". John spat, "What he did was incredibly stupid. What if that wasn't just a kitten? What if it was something or someone else?"

Paul shifted his eyes away from John's hard ones.

"Well it wasn't". He pointed out quietly, looking up when he saw the other two race down the stairs. "So, we have to deal with what has happened instead of what could've happened".

Stuart walked outside and into the garden. He spotted George by a tall oak tree and began to slowly make is his towards the kid, hoping now that the poor kitten was buried George would feel a little better.

"Hey buddy". He said softly.

George glanced up at him, his eyes watering.

"Hi Stu". He croaked before turning his head away and looking back down. "I buried the kitten, just like Johnny said".

Stuart nodded, as he got down next to George and sat on his knees.

"I know". He softly said, "You did good".

George stayed silent as he bit his bottom lip. He petted the soil in front of him and rubbed his muddy hands together.

"Are you sad?" Stuart asked the boy, as he watched him carefully.

George shrugged.

"A little".

Stuart opened his arms.

"Come here, then".

George leaned against Stuart's chest and felt more tears roll down his face when the young man wrapped his arms around him.

Paul watched the scene sadly take place in the back garden. He couldn't help but feel a little angry at John from showing lack of compassion, where was his softer side? Paul could sort of see John's point of view though, he knew he was only worried about George and sometimes being too worried could lead to anger.

"Is he ok?"

Paul turned around quickly, only to smile a little.

"He's fine, Ringsie". He assured him, nodding towards the window. "Stu's with him".

Ringo sighed sadly as he walked towards the window.

"Poor kid, he never gets a break".

"None of us do". Paul corrected softly, "We're always going to be on our feet and fear them".

Ringo glanced at Paul and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"It'll be fine once we tell the police".

"Whenever that is". Paul mumbled, "John promised we'd do this as soon as we got here".

"I know, lad". Ringo agreed softly, "But we've been in hiding again, haven't we?"

Paul licked his lips to hide a small smirk.

"When are we not".

John quietly made his way through the kitchen. He nodded towards the other two before he opened the back door and made his way outside. He felt bad about shouting at the kid but he was just so worried and a little angry that George didn't even think to get one of them first before opening the front door, it could have been anything.

"Give us a minute, Stu".

Stuart looked up at John and smiled small. He kissed the top of the boy's head before he released the embrace and slowly got to his feet.

"Be nice". He whispered to John, before he made his way towards the back door.

John cleared his throat and placed a hand on George's shoulder.

"On your feet, junior".

George wiped his tears away with the back of his hand as he slowly got to his feet. He kept his head down, not wanting to look into the angry eyes of John.

"I'm sorry I yelled, George". John began, "I was just worried. I almost lost Stu not long ago and I never want to see anything like that happen again".

George soon felt a sickening guilty feeling bubble up inside his stomach.

"Sorry, John". He mumbled, as tears filled his eyes yet again.

John sighed and squeezed the kids shoulder.

"It's alright". He assured gently.

George sniffed and shook his head, his head soon turning up to face John.

"It's not though". He croaked, "I feel stupid".

John wrapped his arms around George and pulled the kid into his chest.

"Your not stupid". John promised, "What you did was reckless but it wasn't stupid".

"I should have got you". George argued weakly, "I knew I should have".

John sighed sadly as he rubbed the boys back.

"It's done now, junior. We'll just move on, alright?"

The two stood hugging each other but quickly broke apart when something wet hit their heads.

"Think its going to rain". John said, as looked up and saw grey clouds quickly covering the once blue sky. "Come on then, let's head in and have some breakfast".

Paul approached John after everyone had finished breakfast. He was a little nervous as to what he was about to say and had even written a mental speech in his head but someone had to do it.

"John?"

The older man lifted his head up from a book he was reading.

"Yeah?"

Paul played with his hands and quickly sat himself down beside John on the couch. He let out a shaky sigh and shifted his eyes towards the closed curtains covering the window before turning to face John again.

"Look, it's been over a week now hasn't it?"

John nodded slowly as he folded the page on his book.

"Yes". He answered, "It has been".

Paul ran a hand threw his hair.

"We need to...We need to tell the police".

John shut his book and placed it on the arm of the couch. He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and sighed threw his nose.

"Do you think we should risk it?" He asked.

Paul nodded.

"Yes because look what's happened to us, mate". Paul began, "First we get chased out of England, we saw a dead body in the garden, Stu almost got killed-"

John flinched, the memory still fresh in his mind.

"And now George had to bury a dead kitten". Paul let out a shaky breath when he was done and placed a hand on John's forearm. "I think that's enough, don't you?"

John ran a hand down his face, feeling the stress already just from the thought of having to leave the cabin for an hour or so.

"Macca, I-" But he cut himself off when he saw the fresh tears well up in his friends eyes.

"Please, John". Paul pleaded, voice cracking. "We need to feel safe again, it's tearing us apart". A tear rolled down his face and then came another.

John was a little speechless, he had never really seen Paul cry before.

"Alright, Macca". He softly said before wrapping his arms around Paul. "We'll go tomorrow, I promise".

Paul sighed in relief as he silently cried on John's shoulder. He just hoped now that the police could do something to keep them safe and he hoped they could bury this nightmare and be done with it, once and for all.


	20. Chapter 20

"We need to do it. Today".

John bit his top lip, sighing threw his nose as he looked at his four, frightened friends. He never wanted for them to leave the cabin so soon but Paul was right, they had to get it sorted today because too much has happened and it didn't feel right to run anymore.

"Ok". He nodded.

Paul sighed in relief, as he placed a hand on Stuart's shoulder, leaning on him heavily.

"I'll go". John said, "And I'll take George with me".

"Me?" The youngest squeaked, pointing to himself. "Why me?"

John smiled sadly at the boy.

"It'll be fine lad, you'll be safe with me". He promised him.

"I know I just...I can't fight". George mumbled, blushing a little.

"No ones asking you to fight, buddy". Stuart assured him softly. "The police station is only a five minute walk".

"I'll look after him, don't worry". John reassured his friends. "Like Stu said, it's only a five minute walk".

George walked into the hallway, a thick red jacket covering his slight body as he made his way over to John.

"Ready?" John asked, as he grasped the door handle.

George let out a quiet exhale of breath and nodded firmly once, eyes never leaving the dark wooden door.

"Here we go". John opened the front door, just a little. He poked his head out, making sure the close was clear and when he only saw an elder couple walk past, he nodded towards the youngest. "Alright, let's go".

The pair stepped onto the porch, letting the cold air hit their pale faces as they embraced the fresh air for the first time in days. George stepped beside John, grabbing onto the man's jacket as they both walked down the steps and onto the main street.

"It's fine, junior". John whispered to the boy softly, as they began the five minute walk to the police station.

George nodded and kept his eyes ahead, trying to swallow back his fears.

"I know". He whispered.

They could already see a sign that directed them towards the station. They began to feel relief course through their bodies and they even smiled at each other.

"We dramatised". John remarked, jokingly.

George chuckled softly.

"We did a Paulie".

John laughed threw his nose as he wrapped an arm around the kids shoulder, pulling him close.

For three minutes, they were enjoying themselves. They both enjoyed being outside again, hearing the birds and watching as people tended to their gardens and daily tasks. It almost felt, normal. Which was something they had often yearned for, had only dreamed of.

That all soon shattered though because not a few seconds later of feeling blissful, George felt something hard crash against his head. His eyes began to water, his vision blurred and there was a loud ringing in each of his ears.

The boy fell on all fours, tilting his head up as he saw blurred shadows above him and one of them struggling.

"J...John". He croaked helplessly, as his hand reached out in front of him, trying to snatch one of the shadows. "John". George whimpered, when he heard loud footsteps begin to walk away.

"George! Run!"

George rubbed his eyes and slowly rose to his feet. He staggered a little and grabbed onto a fence to stop himself from falling. Hunching over the wood, George's vision became more clear now and he was horrified at the sight in front of him. Which was nothing. There was no sign of John, or the shadows he had seen before.

Tears began to roll down his face, he had lost him.

Back in the cabin, the other three sat down in the living room, anxiously waiting their friends return. Ringo had offered them each a cup of tea, but they both refused feeling too nervous to do anything.

"They'll be back soon". Ringo assured them, "You'll see".

Stuart and Paul both remained silent, not even looking up at Ringo. They both kept their heads down, biting their nails and bouncing a leg.

Ringo sighed and walked over to the window. He drew back the curtain and looked out, hoping to see John and George happily walk back but he didn't.

"Shit". He cursed quietly, as he ran towards the door.

Paul and Stuart quickly looked at each other before they pushed themselves off the couch and ran towards Ringo, who had already opened the door.

"Oh George...What happened?" Ringo sadly asked, opening his arms.

George let out a sob as he crushed his face into Ringo's chest.

"He were...He were taken!"

Paul paled, as a hand covered his mouth.

"John was?" He whispered, feeling as though this was some kind of joke because John Lennon would never allow himself to be kidnapped.

Still sobbing, George nodded his head.

Stuart staggered backwards, letting his back hit the wall. He watched George sob uncontrollably into Ringo and felt tears of his own prickle his eyes.

"We have to find him". Ringo said as he rubbed the kids back. "We have to find him, now".

"The police-"

"Fuck the police, Paul". Stuart whispered, quickly shaking off his shock. "We need to leave".

Paul opened his mouth as to say something but quickly shut it. There was no point in arguing with Stuart because deep down, Paul knew the older boy was right.

Stuart walked over to Paul and placed a hand on his shoulder, staring him right in the eyes.

"Pack a bag. Fill it with anything that we could use to defend ourselves".

Paul nodded faintly, as he glanced up at Stuart.

"What about George?"

Stuart bit the inside of his mouth, already regretting his words.

"He'll need to come too". He told him, ignoring Paul's shocked face. "I know". Stuart whispered, "But we can't leave him here and we might need him".

They took whatever they could find, knives, pans, forks, a wooden bat but Ringo had found the winner. Locked inside a large brown cabinet, the Liverpudlian had found a shotgun and beside the said gun, there was a full box of shells. To say the others were pleased was an understatement but reality of maybe having to use this gun soon tumbled over them like a dark cloud.

"Just in case". Paul told them.

"I know". Ringo kept the gun hidden by placing in into a larger, carry-on bag. "I won't use this, unless I have no other choice".

Stuart slapped Ringo on the shoulder as he walked past. There was a small knife placed behind his belt and another inside his boot.

"We'll walk towards where George last saw him, then we'll take it from there". He instructed the others, who all seemed to agree. "Ready?"

"Almost". Paul crouched down to George's level, smiling small at him. "Take this, Georgie". He placed a small army knife into the kids right hand.

George looked down, feeling himself frown as he looked back up at Paul.

"I won't use this". He muttered sadly, trying to give the knife back but Paul stepped away.

"You won't have to". Paul promised him softly. "It's just for keeping safe, alright?"

George let out small sigh and placed the knife inside his jeans pocket.

"That us?" Ringo asked, as he slung the bag over his shoulder.

Stuart nodded and opened the door wide. Right now, he didn't care if anyone could see because they were on a very important mission to get their friend back.

The sun was slowly beginning to set, which made the Island of Aaron light up in fiery reds and yellows. A small chill ran threw each of their bodies as they walked down the street, retracing George's footsteps from where he last saw John.

"It was here". He said lowly, remembering the fence he clung on to all too well.

Stuart stepped beside George, seeing nothing but nicely kept houses.

"You're sure?" He asked, uncertain.

"Yes". George replied firmly, keeping his eyes fixed on the dark wood from the fence. "I'm sure".

Ringo ran a hand down his face, as he shifted the heavy bag on his shoulder.

"This isn't much of a lead, Stu".

"I know". The younger man snapped, "But it's all we've got".

Ringo flinched a little at the tone but didn't take it too heart, he was only stressed and worried after all.

"Can you remember which way they went, Georgie?" Paul asked, sounding a little softer than Stuart's hard and tense tone.

George bit his lip in thought before he nodded and pointed towards a small path, leading up a hill and into a dark forest.

"Up there". He confirmed, sounding confident. "It's defiantly up there".

Paul smiled and winked at the kid fondly, as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well done, Georgie".

George looked up and smiled a little at Paul, his eyes shinning from the low sun.

"Up there we go, then". Stuart commented quietly, as he led the way towards the path with the others following closely behind.


	21. Chapter 21

The deeper they walked, the darker the forest became. It was getting hard to see what was in front of them and Ringo had tripped more then once, crashing into Stuart's back who would only sigh in response but helped him anyway, despite how irritated he felt.

"This is getting stupid". Paul called from the back, "One of us is going to get seriously hurt".

Stuart rolled his eyes and kept marching on.

"We'll be fine". He called back, flatly. "We've just got to keep on moving".

Paul let out a frustrated sigh, throwing his hands up in the air.

"To where exactly?"

"I don't know, Paul!" Stuart yelled, "But we'll get there eventually".

Paul pulled his lips back, forming them into a tight line as he swallowed back his anger and surged forward.

Ringo's clumsy feet were getting him into a spot of bother again, as he ended up tripping over a branch but this time his foot stayed lodged between the branch and his body fell forwards.

"Ah...Shit". He hissed as he reached behind him and grasped his ankle.

Stuart stopped walking and turned around.

"Did you fall?"

"Yes". Ringo said, squeezing his eyes shut from the burning pain. "Fuck...Think I twisted it".

Stuart got down onto one knee and placed a gentle hand over Ringo's hand, who was still clutching his ankle.

"I can't see...Can you move it?"

Ringo slowly began to move his foot. He felt relieved knowing it wasn't broken but that didn't help with the pain.

"Aw mate". Paul frowned, "We really need to find some light".

Stuart glanced up at Paul, eyes glaring at him between his fringe.

"Where?" He gritted out.

George's eyes suddenly widened, as he pointed at Stuart.

"Your shirt Stu! Do that thing with your shirt like you did for us!" He suggested brightly.

Stuart licked his lips, which soon formed into a half smile.

"Good idea, buddy". He praised softly. Pulling out a knife, he brought one arm out of his jackets sleeve and grasped a piece of his shirt before tearing off a good chunk of the material. "Pass me a branch, Paul".

Paul looked around him but then soon realized he couldn't see. Figuring there was no other choice, he got down on his hands and knees and began to fish around in the dark for a dry bit of wood.

"Here". He croaked out, feeling slightly disgusted from kneeing in the mud.

Stuart took the wood and wrapped his clothing around it before bringing out his lighter and placing the flame towards the cloth.

They all smiled when they saw the cloth burn, making a big enough flame for them too see each other and the woodland surrounding them.

"Can you walk, Ritchie?" George asked the man gently.

Ringo let out a breath of air, trying to keep the pain off his face for the kids sake.

"Well...I might need some help, Geo". He answered him gently, sending knowing eyes towards Paul and Stuart.

"How about you get on my back, Ringo?" Stuart suggested lightly, trying to cheer up his friends. "It'll be just like when I carried George threw the forest". He said, winking at the youngest who smiled in response.

Ringo looked a little taken a back by this offer but agreed because he didn't want to slow anyone down, or complain and dampen the mood even more.

"Aye, go on then".

With Stuart walking in front with the hand made torch and Ringo on his back, they all walked onwards, feeling more optimistic now that they had some light. Though, that feeling of loss and dread still loomed over them when they were frequently reminded that John wasn't with them at this moment.

"I reckon he would have laughed at this". George whispered, as he gripped onto a tree to help him up a small, slidey hill.

Paul smiled from behind him, keeping his arms at the ready in case the kid fell.

"Yeah...He would have loved seeing Ringo on Stu's back".

"No matter how much pain Ritchie was in".

"Sick bastard". Paul muttered. He felt a lump form in his throat and had to push it back, he wouldn't cry now, not until he knew John was safe.

"Mind our first sleepover at Stu's? And John put Stu's hand in a warm bowl of water". George asked, turning around to grin at Paul.

Paul chuckled quietly and nodded.

"Poor bloke...He was dead embarrassed". He pointed out, nodding towards Stuart.

George grinned cheekily before turning on his heel and pushing forwards.

"What did John call him again? Stuart Sutpiss?"

Paul let out a short burst of laughter and quickly muffled it, when Stuart turned to face him and placed a finger over his mouth.

"Sorry". He whispered.

Stuart only raised an eyebrow before he continued to walk forwards again.

"Yeah". Paul whispered, eyes glazed over at fond memories. "I remember".

George frowned and reached out, grasping his hand into Paul's.

"We'll find him, Paulie. I know we will".

Paul blinked and nodded slowly, suddenly realizing how grown up George just sounded and he couldn't help but feel proud of the kid.

"Thanks, Georgie". He softly replied, squeezing the boys hand.

"It's what brothers do". George reminded him, as he led Paul threw the forest.

Although there was no more pain in his foot, Ringo had found a new source of pain coming from his head. The guilt. He felt bad that he was on Stuart's back, Ringo wasn't as light as he used to be and he hated the fact that he might actually be hurting his friend.

"Sure I'm not too heavy?" Ringo asked, keeping his tone light and comical because he felt a little embarrassed as well, from being carried.

Stuart shifted Ringo a little when he felt the older man sliding off his back.

"You're fine". He said firmly, "You don't weigh that much, mate".

Ringo smiled a little and put more weight on Stuart's back to relax but the younger man didn't flinch.

"Duck".

"Eh?" A branch soon smacked Ringo on the face. The young man groaned and gently held his nose.

Stuart covered up a laugh by clearing his throat.

"I did warn you". He said, with no emotion.

Ringo glared and tore his hand away, checking it for blood.

"Aye". He spat out, "So you did".

Stuart stopped in his tracks and held the flame out in front of him. He could see something in the distance, it looked like a cabin or a small cottage but he couldn't be sure.

"What's going-"

"Sh". Stuart whispered, cutting off George's question. He slowly turned around the face the others, with Ringo staring wide eyed from his back. "Something's up there". He told the them, in a hushed voice.

"What is it?" Paul asked, looking a little frightened as he gripped onto George's hand.

Stuart faintly shrugged and bit his bottom lip, staring at the ground.

"I'm not sure...I think it's a cabin though".

Ringo gripped onto his bag, where the shotgun was currently hiding.

"What should we do?" He asked, voice cracking a little with anticipation.

Stuart turned his head to the side, his eyes glancing back towards the building.

"A lights on so, somebody's in". He clarified.

"One of us should go". Paul suggested, staring into Stuart's eyes when he turned back around.

"I don't know if we should split up".

Paul reached his free hand into his pocket, feeling for his knife.

"John could be in there, Stuart". He whispered fiercely, "One of us should sneak up to the window and check it out".

Stuart sighed softly and began to lower himself onto the ground.

"Lean on that tree, lad". He instructed Ringo softly, who keenly obeyed.

"Your going?" Paul interjected.

Stuart frowned at him, confused.

"Why not me?"

Paul shrugged, staring at his feet.

"Your a little...Tall".

"Who else is going to go, Paul?" Stuart spat out, teeth gritting together. "You? You'll get scared".

Paul gasped, shocked.

"No I wouldn't!" He defended, voice raising a little.

Ringo groaned as he ran a hand down his face, he couldn't be dealing with friends falling out again.

"Yeah you would". Stuart scoffed. "You always get scared...You got scared at John's horror mask on Halloween".

Paul opened his mouth, letting out a choked laugh.

"So did you!" He accused.

"Did I fuck".

"Aye, you did mate".

Ringo tore his stare away from the friends fighting and noticed someone was missing. He let out a loud gasped as he leap forwards and came tumbling towards Paul, who caught him.

"Ringsie?" He asked, worried.

"George is gone".

Stuart suddenly paled, as his eyes darted around their confined circle.

"Shit". He whispered.

"Oh fuck...He's going to the cabin". Paul whispered, as he pointed towards the small shadow carefully walking towards the house.

Stuart's hand soon found it's way over his mouth.

"I hope he knows what he's doing".

George was crouching in a dark bush. He used the leaves to cover his face as he slowly moved forwards, inching closer to the window. He could hear hushed voices coming from inside and thoughtfully wondered if any of them belonged to John, or someone from the squids.

Licking his lips, he quietly crawled towards the cabin and stopped once he reached the window. He got up onto his knees and placed both hands onto the wooden walls before he slowly began to rise up, just enough so his nose was level to the window sill.

He was scared though, scared of being caught and putting everyone in danger but they had to know if John was in there. So, breathing back all of his fears, George began to slowly push himself up until his eyes were staring in the threw the window.

He could see three men, the same men from the pub. They were gathered around something in the centre of the room. One of them brought his fist back, and punched something or someone. George swallowed thickly and prepared himself for the worst when one of the moved to the side, giving George the perfect view to discover who it was.

John. He was bound to a hard looking chair, blood was covering his face. Both eyes were swollen and his lip looked burnt and chapped. George let out a small whimper, feeling the need to break threw the window and rescue his friend but even he knew that would be a stupid idea. He soon felt tears reach his eyes when John spotted him. There eyes met for a few seconds until George nodded gently, tears rolling down his face when John quickly looked away.

George slowly lowered himself back down and ran an arm across his eyes. He got back onto his hands and knees, preparing himself to crawl back towards the bush when a noise soon stopped him in his tracks. It was the sound of leaves crunching and boots snapping twigs. George began to breathe heavily as he pushed his body back onto the wood, willing himself to become invisible for just this once.

"What do we 'ave 'ere then". An all too familiar voice said. It was Steven.

George closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

Steven chuckled, a low and disturbing rumble coming from his chest.

"A little fox". He said.

George sighed in relief, feeling the panic wash away.

"Well now, this won't do".

George listened closely as he heard Steven pull something out of his pocket. He then heard a sickening slash and crack, closely followed by a small thud. George felt sick in his mouth when he realized that Steven had just killed an innocent animal.

"Fucking mug". The man muttered, before he opened the cabin door and stepped inside.

George spat out the bile from his mouth before he quickly began to crawl back towards the bush. He let out a few quick and panicked breaths, feeling his asthma begin to work up.

"Not now". He quietly pleaded, as he placed a hand on his heart. "Please not now".

After taking a few deep breathes, the small attack soon went away and George quickly and quietly made his way back towards the others, with the worst and best news to share.


	22. Chapter 22

John could take a punch, he could take a blow to the stomach and he could take a kick in the side but he couldn't take those dark, worried and tearfully eyes staring back at him. George was out there, not even a few seconds ago which meant his friends were close.

John didn't know how to feel about that, apart of him was happy that they were out looking for him and willing to rescue him but apart of him hated this and he feared that something bad would happen to them.

John turned his bruised face to the side when the cabin door opened and for a second, he feared it might have been George and weirdly felt relieved when he saw it was Steven.

"Alright, twat?" John asked, smiling at the man.

Steven snorted and crossed the room and closed the door behind him, making the badly painted pictures of small animal critters bash against the wall. He then placed his hands behind his back and slowly walked in front of John before crouching down so there eyes were level.

"Should you really be calling me names when I have a gun?" He asked with a smirk, as he reached behind him and brought forwards a hand gun.

John stared down at the gun before he brought his head up to face Steven, eyes showing nothing but hatred.

"Your bullets don't scare me, Steve". He whispered, dangerously. "You've done a lot more crazier shit than threatened me with a gun".

Steven hummed softly as he stared at the gun, playing with the weapon in his hands.

"You're right about that". He mused, "I could do something far more sinister".

John stiffened a little on the chair, as he tightened his hold on the ropes where his hands were tied tightly together.

"But". Steven went on, "I don't have time for that".

John smirked.

"Got more animals to kill, have you?"

Steven chuckled as he lightly tapped John on the nose.

"Just one little puppy". His hissed before he stepped back and nodded towards one of the three men. "Did you find them, Dave?"

The Dave man shook his head.

"Nah". He said, "But we know where they live now".

Steven's lips curled up into a smile, as he glanced back at John.

"Good". He sang, "You should probably go and get them and bring them here". He then walked towards John again and crouched down in front of him, beginning to play with the younger man's hair. "They'll be missing him".

Dave grinned and nodded towards the other two, beckoning them towards the door.

Once they left the cabin, Steven and John stared at each other in silence. There was no sound coming from the small room, not even the sound of a crackling fire or the wind knocking on the walls.

"Just us". Steven whispered, licking his lips.

John tried not to show fear, he tried not to show how uncomfortable he felt with this man's face being so close to his own but he couldn't help those small droplets of sweat gathering on his forehead.

Steven smiled and brought up a hand, carefully wiping the sweat away before he swiftly got onto the feet and walked over to an arm chair.

"How many?"

"How many what?"

John sighed as he watched impatiently as Steven slowly sat down on the chair, a smug smile taking over his lips.

"How many of you are there?"

"Ah". He sighed, "I see...Why should I tell you?" He asked, "It's a lot more fun when you don't know".

John threw his head back and let out a humourless laugh.

"Getting chased is fun? Not knowing if any of you are going to be there is fun?!" He exclaimed, his body rattling and shaking the chair.

Steven brought out a knife covered in animal blood and began to wipe it on the arm rest.

"Yes John, it is fun".

John let out an annoyed sigh threw his nose, and gripped his hands on the rope tightly.

"Don't fuck about Steven...Just tell me!"

Steven flinched a little at the loud tone, almost cutting himself with the sharp blade.

"Someone's touchy". He muttered as he carefully placed the knife down. He then leaned forwards on the chair, his fingers touching his chin. "A lot more than fifteen". Steven simply stated, smiling as he waited for a reaction.

"Obviously". John remarked sarcastically, "So how many?"

"Too many to count, Lennon".

"Let me guess". John said, "Your all across Britain?"

Steven let out a small laugh and leaned back on the chair, stretching his arms.

"Well yes John...That's why you've always been found". He said, "I did warn you that you couldn't hide, didn't I?"

John swallowed and licked his lips.

"Why us?" He asked, "Is it because I punched you?"

"You hurt my feelings". Steven whined, "And you hurt my nose".

"So you try and kill us?"

Steven let out a long, loud and tired sigh as he pushed himself off from the chair.

"Come on Steven!" John loudly taunted, "It can't just be that!"

Steven's face suddenly grew darker, a strange and hazy look soon crossed over his eyes.

"It's not". He whispered.

John suddenly grew tense, his hands began to rattle on the rope, hoping to set himself free but it only left him with sore and itchy wrists.

"It's a lot...More". Steven confirmed, darkly.

"What then?" John asked quietly, a small quiver of fear evident in his voice.

Steven locked eyes with John briefly before he turned his back on him, staring into the fireless fireplace.

"I knew I wanted to kill you all...Your stupid little circle of friends". He spat, as his hands trailed along the mantel piece. "Always hanging around together, sharing secrets, getting girls and having those pathetic little camp outs".

"Your jealous". John croaked and then cleared his throat, "You're just jealous".

Steven slapped the mantel piece hard, making the clock that was perched on it sway.

"No!" He yelled, "I wasn't jealous, Lennon".

John made a tight line with his lips.

"The what?" He hissed.

"I wanted my revenge".

John frowned and cocked his head to the side.

"What did we ever do to you?"

Steven turned around sharply, his eyes burning with rage.

"You...You humiliated me!" He shouted, briskly walking to John. "In front of the whole school! I'm older and yet...You managed to disgrace me and my family!" Bringing his hand back, he then forcefully brought it forwards again and punched John in the nose.

John groaned and leaned to the side, spitting out the blood.

"That prank?" He croaked, "That was in fourth year. We didn't know any better".

Steven gripped onto arms of the chair, bringing his face in closer to John's.

"You should have". He then pushed the chair back, making it fall onto the ground.

John moaned when he felt the hard concentrate collied with his back.

"We didn't...We didn't want to hurt you". John breathed out, feeling winded from the fall. "We just wanted to make everyone laugh".

Steven grinned and ran a hand threw his hair.

"Well. You did, you made the whole fucking school laugh!" Steven screamed, as he picked up a brown deer ornament from the mantel piece and threw it across the room. The ornament bashed into the wall, instantly breaking and shattering on the ground.

John didn't flinch at the sound, though tried to avoid the sharp pieces as they fell.

"That was, years ago Steven. You have to let it go".

Steven chuckled darkly and walked back over to John.

"It's too far gone, John. I've been planning this since fifth year and it's finally happening". He then grabbed onto the arms of the chair and pulled it up. "I've been planning you and your friends deaths since then and I won't rest until I see it done".

"We only threw eggs at you!" John yelled, as he squirmed in the chair. "All because you picked on George!"

"He's a worthless scum bag!"

"He's more of a man than you'll ever be". John defended, feeling confidence overcome fear.

"That may be". Steven quietly said, "But I'll always win".

John slowly shook his head, his lips turning into a smile.

"No you won't". He stated, "Guys like you never win".

"Guys like me?" Steven smiled, "Tell me how?"

John nodded towards the door.

"If you were me right now then, who'd come for you?"

Steven hissed threw his teeth and stepped back, away from the chair.

"Who would come for you Steven? Where are your friends?"

Steven's hands curled up into fists.

"You don't have any friends". John whispered, "Those guys that just walked out of the door, they aren't doing it for you". He said, "You've bribed them".

"Shut up!" Steven screamed, as he pulled out his gun and aimed it onto John's forehead. He pulled back the trigger, "Shut up. Or I'll shoot".

John brought his head forward, so the tip of the gun was almost touching him.

"Do it". He dared, "I'd rather me than them".

Steven barred his teeth together, spit gathering in his mouth.

"You know I would". He said, "And you know I'd still go after them".

John smiled softly.

"They'll go to the police and you'll get locked up". He responded, "Might be good for you Steven". He went on, "You might make a friend or two".

Steven's eyes squinted, as he dug the tip of the gun further into John's forehead, creating a small and circular mark.

"No". Steven whispered, "I'll always win". Then, there was a loud bang.


	23. Chapter 23

His feet pounded across the forest, not caring if anyone heard him anymore. He needed to get to others and fast because Steven was back and Steven carried a gun.

Feeling short of breath again, George panted heavily when he finally reached his three, worried friends.

"They...They have him". He said in between short breaths.

Paul frowned and placed a hand on the kids back as George's hand leaned against a tree.

"What do we do, Stu?" Paul asked.

Stuart nodded towards the bag where the gun was.

"We need to get him and quickly".

Ringo shifted in front of the bag and bit his bottom lip.

"With the gun?" He asked, hesitantly.

Stuart nodded, his eyes looking up towards Ringo.

"Yeah, with the gun".

Stuart held the gun carefully with both hands as he led the way towards the cabin. Ringo hobbled behind him, with Paul and George at either side of him for support.

"What's the plan?" Paul whispered, as he stared at the back of Stuart's head.

"Go in and get him".

"And if that doesn't work?"

Stuart stopped walking, his shoulders sagged a little.

"I have no idea, lad". He whispered softly, "But we have to try". He turned to face his friends and smiled at them. "I'm sorry I was snappy earlier". He apologized, truly meaning every word.

Paul smiled and waved it off.

"I understand mate, your worried. We all are".

Stuart walked towards his three friends and placed the gun down. He then placed a hand on Paul and George's shoulders.

"We'd be lost without each other, you know".

Ringo snorted, suddenly remembering the times where he had somehow found a place for everybody to hide and John saying the same thing to him.

"That's why we need to get Johnny back". George stated firmly, eyes looked determinant as he stared at the cabin.

Stuart squeezed the kids shoulder and nodded.

"We will buddy, don't you worry". He assured, "We just need a plan for getting in safely. You said there was three others in there, right George?"

George nodded.

"Yeah". His eyes darkened a little, "Same three from the pub".

Stuart nodded and let go of his friends shoulders. He bent over and picked up the gun again before turning on his heel.

"Let's get to the cabin first, then we'll decide what to do".

They began to walk towards the side of the cabin, keeping low in case one of them looked out the window. Stuart could see movement coming from inside and signalled for the others to stop.

"Stay quiet". He whispered to their confused and frightened faces.

Paul led Ringo towards a tree and let the injured man lean on it, whilst George stood beside Stuart.

"What's happened?" The kid asked, in a hushed voice.

Stuart shrugged and was about to move forwards again but the cabin door opened, and the three men from the pub stepped out.

"Shit". He cursed as he grabbed onto George's arm. "We need to run".

"What about John?"

Stuart sighed as he began to run down the hill still holding onto George, as Paul ran close behind them with Ringo on his back.

"Oi!" One of the men shouted.

"Fuck! He saw us!" Paul exclaimed, panting as he began to run faster.

Stuart looked back and squinted in the darkness. He could clearly see three shadows running towards them but they looked lost, just like he was.

"In there!" George whispered out, as he pointed towards a dark hole.

Stuart nodded as he was led under a cover of branches from a tree that a fallen. He practically threw George in and quickly turned around to help Paul with Ringo.

"Stay here". He whispered, "I'll check and see if they've followed".

"Be carefully, son". Paul warned softly.

Stuart smiled and nodded.

"Promise".

With the gun in his hands, Stuart quietly stalked the dark woodland. He wasn't too far from the shelter George had found but far enough away from them to not attract any danger.

It was dark, too dark for him to make out the men. Stuart briefly wondered why he had done this in the first place, they were safe enough where they were but something told him to check. He didn't want to lose another friend.

Stuart stopped his tracks once he was far enough away and decided that the men wouldn't be able to track their steps, they didn't seem smart enough. He let out a small sigh and watched as white mist escaped his mouth, only reminding him his craving for nicotine. Stuart didn't carry his cigarettes with him though and he now wished he had done, John would probably be dying for one as well.

Leaning against the gun, Stuart took a small moment to himself and thought about John. He thought about how much they had grown as a team throughout all of this and how Stuart looked at everyone differently now. He loved them all, they were his brothers and the closest thing to family he could ask for right now.

He had been out here long enough and he needed to head back, so he picked up his gun again and turned around, stepping on a twig as he did and making it crack in half.

"Got ye".

"No...Wait!"

A loud bang soon overpowered the woods, rattling the birds out of there homes. The three friends hiding under the fallen tree all stiffened and raised their heads, looking like a heard of deer caught in the headlights.

"What was that?" Paul whispered, being the first to break the silence.

Ringo swallowed thickly, he knew exactly what that was.

"A car back firing". He lied, as moisture soon filled his eyes.

Paul turned to the older man and looked at him. He could see it written all over his face, Ringo was lying. Paul gasped and placed a hand over his mouth, as his eyes began to water. He felt like someone had just broke into his rib cage and tore out his heart.

"It was a gun, wasn't it?"

Ringo glanced up at Paul, biting his lip as he slowly nodded.

Paul breathed heavily for a few moments, trying to stop himself from being sick before he pushed himself off the ground.

"You can't leave". George quietly commented, "You can't leave us, Paulie".

"I have to get Stu!" Paul exclaimed, yanking George's grip free from his arm. "Just stay here, alright?" He added more gently.

George scooted back into the shelter and nodded, as he rested a head on Ringo's shoulder.

"Don't be long". He whispered, as Ringo pulled the kid in closer to his chest.

Paul smiled faintly before he walked forwards, trying to retrace Stuart's steps into the dark woods. It was a lot harder than he thought though and not only because the woodland was dark but tears were constantly filling his eyes and he had to wipe them away all the time. Paul had very little hope left, that had vanished a long time ago but he still wished that his friend would be safe.

After tripping countless of times and walking deeper into the forest, he finally stopped. Paul leaned against a tree and glanced down at his feet, feeling his breathing become uneven and his lungs burn. He didn't know how long he had been walking for but it felt like a good few hours, when in reality it was only fifteen minutes. He leaned his head back against the hard bark and looked up. The sky was beginning to clear a little and he could see stars appearing, twinkling at him. The right side of Paul's mouth twitch a little at the pretty sight, the first nice thing he had seen in weeks.

Though, a dark cloud was constantly above his head and he needed to stop it for his friends and himself. Letting out a small sigh, Paul got off from the tree and turned to his left. He only stayed on the left for a few moments until something caught his eye in the darkness. As he drew closer, he could see it was a few shadows. Paul let out a quiet gasp and hid behind a tree but as he was approaching the tree something stopped him in his tracks. He looked down curiously and slowly lowered himself to the ground. His icy fingers touched the object, it was metal. As soon as his hands grasped the mysterious thing, Paul felt himself choke. It was the gun, the shotgun from the cabin.

"What should we do?"

Paul's ears soon picked up someone's voice. He quickly picked up the shotgun and ran towards the tree, hiding behind it. He peered out from behind it and could now recognize the shadows, it was the three men from the pub.

"No idea". One said, who was glancing down at something. "Bury it?"

"Don't be soft". One replied angrily. "The rest need to see, ye plonker".

A few tears leaked from Paul's eyes but soon a hot flash of red rage bubbled inside of him as he made himself visible.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" Paul yelled, pointing up the shotgun. "Stay back from him or I'll shoot!"

"What are you on about?"

Paul let out an angry sob.

"Stuart! You've fucking killed him!"

One of them stepped forwards, whilst placing his hands behind his back.

"Little bastard got away". He spat, "We ended up killing a bleeding badger instead!"

Paul gasped, his tears soon drying up. He suddenly felt really stupid and very unwelcome.

"Right". He said quietly, trying not to stutter. "I best be going now".

One of them grinned, the man closet to Paul and quickly brought forward a gun.

"Drop it". He said in a low but threatening voice.

Paul whimpered a little and dropped the large shotgun before placing his hands up, in surrender.

"Kneel". He ordered, whilst pulling back on the trigger.

Paul sniffed, weakly sobbing as he knelt down on the mud and lowered his head.

The man then crouched down in front of him.

"Open your mouth".

"No, please". Paul begged, as tears poured down his pale and frightened face. "Please don't do this, you don't have too".

The man gritted his teeth together and whacked Paul over the head with the gun, almost knocking him out.

"Open your mouth!"

Very slowly Paul opened his mouth and let out a small sob when the tip of the gun was now lodged in his mouth, almost touching his tonsils.

"It'll be over soon". The man promised, sounding oddly comforting.

"Is he really alive?"

The man didn't say anything and ignored Paul's watery, hopeful and childlike eyes.

"Take a deep breath and close your eyes".

Paul shook his head, eyes pleading again.

"Please don't do this".

"Dave". Another man stepped forward and placed a hand on Dave's shoulder. "Maybe we shouldn't do this". He advice as he glanced down at Paul, "We haven't killed anyone yet. We could take the money and go, now".

Dave sighed threw his nose before turning back to face Paul.

"And what about you?" He asked the young man, "Will you tell?" He barked, making Paul flinch.

"No!" He promised, "I won't tell anyone. Steven will be the only one who'll get into trouble".

Dave took the gun out of Paul's mouth and got back onto his feet.

"You have ten seconds". He warned, as he wiped his gun onto his jacket.

Paul quickly turned around and began to quickly walk away from the other three. He felt like his knees were about to give way but he had to get back to the others and find Stuart and John. Before Dave changed his mind.


	24. Chapter 24

Stuart let out a long exhale of breath and pushed himself off the muddy ground. He ran towards the cabin and gritted his teeth together as he stood outside, feeling more determinant than ever to get John back.

There was a snap behind though and Stuart quickly pulled out his knife before turning around but only to have his face soften at the sight.

"Paul". He whispered, as he ran towards his younger friend and wrapped his arms around him.

Paul let out a choked sob and very slowly wrapped his arms around Stuart, burying his head into the older man's shoulder.

"Fuck Stu". Paul croaked, "Thought we lost you again".

Stuart smiled sadly and rubbed the young man's back.

"I'm just lucky". He quietly stated as he pulled back from the hug and cupped Paul's face. "Are you hurt?"

Paul shook his head as he placed a hand on Stuart's shoulder.

"Almost though".

"Where's George and Ringo?"

"They found somewhere to hide". Paul assured, "There under a tree".

Stuart sighed in relief, his weight slightly sagging in to Paul's touch.

"Aw, that's the best news I've heard for weeks".

Paul was about to comment but a noise coming from the cabin interrupted them. It was a small thud, followed by a moan of pain.

Stuart glanced towards the building and frowned before he turned back to Paul and ruffled the younger man's hair.

"That's our cue". He announced.

Paul let out a breath before he nodded and let go of Stuart.

"Good thing you've still go that gun". Stuart pointed out, nodding towards the weapon.

Paul looked down.

"Yeah". He confirmed.

"Come on then son, let's get our John back".

Once they both reached the front door, they just stood there and stared at it, wondering what there next move should be.

"Sneaky and slow". Stuart whispered, "Or loud and quick".

Paul, still staring up at the door, bit his lip in thought. It could go bad both ways, if they took too long John could get seriously hurt or if they just barge in then Steven might get startled and hurt John.

"Loud". Paul answered, sounding sure. He just wanted to get in there and see his friend again, he wanted to see the life in John's eyes.

Stuart nodded and placed a hand on Paul's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze before he let go and lifted up the gun.

"Here goes nothing then". He muttered, before he forcefully kicked the door open, almost breaking the hinges. He then stepped inside the cabin and turned to his left, where he could see John still tied to the chair with Steven in front of him, pointing a gun to his head.

"John!" Paul screamed, once he saw the state his friend was in.

John stared at them, wide eyed.

"Stay back lads, please". John begged, as tears gathered in his eyes. It was bitter-sweet, he was relieved to see friendly faces but feared for their lives because Steven was on very thin ice and John knew this man was going to crack soon.

Stuart shook his head, as he pointed the gun up towards Steven.

"No fucking way". He muttered, "Drop the gun Steven". Stuart said, "Drop it before I blow your fucking brains out". He warned, his voice slightly hushed and a little shaky but it was one not to be messed with.

Steven smirked, his eyes twitching a little as he turned his head to the side. A sickening silence soon filled the small room, as a small rumble bubbled in Steven's chest.

"You don't have the balls, Stu". He whispered, "I could easily shoot him now, and you'd miss it because you have no idea how to use a gun".

Stuart shook his head, fast as he barred his lips together.

"I could shoot John, so fast Stu". Steven carried on, slyly. "You'd blink and he'd be dead".

Stuart's hands began to shake and tremble, the weight of the gun was beginning to take it's toll and the thought of using one was making his head spin. He swayed on the spot, almost falling over if it wasn't for Paul's hands catching him.

"Stu". Paul whispered, "You're ok".

Steven laughed as he watched the heart-warming scene take place, though in his eyes it was pathetic.

"See what I mean". He addressed, "You don't have the balls".

Paul looked up and glared at him.

"Fuck you Steven". He spat, "You pick on someone four years younger than yourself and get a whole bunch of people to try and capture us because you're too scared to go by yourself. Your a fucking coward".

A dark look soon crossed Steven's face, John shuddered a little, he knew this was bad.

"Oh, am I?"

"Get down!" John yelled, as he began to shift in the chair, making the wood bang loudly against the concentrate.

Stuart grabbed Paul and forced them both onto the ground. There bodies smashed against the floor and made them each groan in discomfort when they landed on their stomachs but they managed to avoid the bullet aiming for them, just in time.

"Cut it out, Steven!" John yelled, as he stared at his friends with worry. "Leave them alone! You crazy prick!"

Steven ignored John and re-loaded the gun. He then pointed the weapon down and towards Stuart's head.

"Now". He began, "Now I get to kill you".

Stuart squeezed his eyes shut, feeling powerless. He had some so far into rescuing John and now he feared this was the end, and he'd never see his friends smile or laugh again.

Paul wasn't going to give up so easily though. He brought one leg up into the air and forcefully kicked Steven in the knee, with a loud grunt.

"You little..." Steven wobbled on his legs from the sudden struck of pain and ended up dropping the gun, making it easy for Paul to pick it up.

Paul quickly got onto the feet and placed the gun on the right side of Steven's temple.

"I won't kill you". He whispered, darkly. "But I will make sure you get locked away and tortured forever".

Steven looked down and didn't move. Although Paul wasn't planing on killing him, he wasn't stupid. The younger man could still seriously hurt him.

Stuart crawled over towards the chair and brought out his knife. He quickly and easily cut threw the rope and freed John.

John flinched when his wrists were free and carefully examined them, they were red and bloody but they could be healed in time. He felt tears fill his eyes as he looked up and then carefully got onto his feet, pulling Stuart into a hug.

"Stuart I-"

"I know". Stuart soothed, as he rubbed the trembling man's back. "You're safe now, we all are".

John closed his eyes tightly, feeling a few tears escape as he gripped onto his friend, squeezing him hard.

"Thank you". He choked out, swallowing back a sob.

Stuart smiled softly, feeling his own lips wobble as he pulled back from the hug and placed a kiss on the top of John's hair.

"Let's lock this fucker away".

Ringo was playing with George's hair, tying his best to comfort the kid after they heard three gun shots. They were safe here and too scared to move anyway in case Paul or Stuart came back.

"They should be here". George moaned, as tears began to roll down his face. "They should be here now".

Ringo sighed sadly, letting his own worries come to the surface.

"I know, lad". He agreed, "But they will come".

George shifted in the man's arms, scooting closer to keep warm. The night was only getting colder and sitting down in freezing temperatures for so long only made it worse.

"We've been here an hour".

"It's not been that, George". Ringo corrected him softly, "It's only been half an hour or less".

George sighed, eyes shinning with worry as he glanced up at the clear, nights sky.

"Paulie always liked stars". He whispered, "He said it reminded him that the world was big and you could do anything you wanted".

Ringo stared hard at a stone in front of him, at least he thought it was a stone. It was hard to tell what anything was in the dark.

"He said no matter how sad or lost you felt, the stars were there to remind you that everything would be fine". George brought his head back down, "It doesn't feel fine anymore".

Ringo glanced down at the kid, feeling as though something was squeezing his heart.

"It is, George". He reminded him, "Everything will be fine, you'll see". He said, in a promising voice.

"Everyone's been promising me things, Ritchie". George looked up at the older man, "But they never keep. Something always happens". The boy's bottom lip began to quiver as a small sob escaped his lips. "Something always gets in the way".

Ringo pulled the boy closer and embraced him tightly.

"No matter what happens George, you'll always have us". Ringo felt tears roll down his own face, "That, I can promise".

"But you can't". George's voice was muffled as his face was crushed against Ringo's chest. "How do you know?"

Ringo let out a shaky sigh, as he glanced up at the sky.

"I just know son". He choked out, sniffing back his cries. "We're all strong and somehow manage to escape anything that comes in our way. Someone must really love us".

They both stopped talking, the only sound was George's sobs and Ringo's occasional sniffle. They had nothing left to say, Ringo couldn't think of anymore comforting and reassuring words and George had simply given up, he was growing tired of this game of cat and mouse and just wanted it to be over.

The soulful moment was soon broken though, by the most unexpected sound. Laughter. It wasn't just anyone's laughter though, it was very loud, crackly and familiar.

"John!" George gasped, as he shot out of Ringo's embrace and onto his hands and knees.

"George, what are you doing?" Ringo asked, in a hushed tone as he tried to pull the kid back but he couldn't get very far with a twisted ankle.

"John!" George yelled, voice cracking at the end.

There was silence, the laughter had stopped and it wasn't until someone spoke did George let out a happy and relieved cry.

"Junior? Where are ye?" John asked, sounding confused as he couldn't trace the voice in the darkness.

George grinned, despite the tears rolling down his face and got up on his feet, waving around like a kite caught in the wind.

"Over here! We're over here!" He yelled, "Is Paulie with you? What about Stu?"

"We're all here, Georige". Came Paul's reply, which was sounding closer.

George wiped his eyes and let out a watery giggle when he spotted shadows coming closer. He didn't even wait a beat before he took off into a run, opening his arms to hug the first person he came too.

"Watch out, junior!" John warned as he quickly ran forwards and placed his hands on George's shoulders.

George wasn't listening though, he had already buried his face into John's chest, body trembling.

"Johnny!" He exclaimed, voice shaking from suppressing sobs. "I...I missed you!"

"I missed you too, George". John softly spoke, as he wrapped his arms around George. "So much". He admitted quietly.

Paul and Stuart soon stepped forwards, though they weren't alone. Locked into each of their arms was Steven, who looked defeated. His head was hanging low, staring at the ground hard as he mumbled incoherent words under his breath.

George's eyes widened at the site. He pulled away from John's comforting and reassuring arms, to look at Steven.

"What are we going to do with him?"

Paul licked his lips and glanced down at Steven.

"Handing him over to the police, Georgie. He'll be locked away for a long time and he won't be harming us anymore". Paul explained, his words sounding hard and hushed.

George nodded slowly and then looked towards Stuart.

"Are you ok?" He asked, concerned. Stuart looked ready to fall over, his face looked haunted and scarred.

"Yes". He nodded, "I'll be fine, buddy".

"Ringo?" John called, when he noticed the other body was missing.

"In here!"

John snorted as he carefully walked towards the fallen tree, making sure he didn't trip over any roots or stones as he made his way to Ringo. He finally reached the tree though and crouched down, smirking at his friend.

"Cosy in 'ere, isn't it?"

"Maybe we should just stay here then".

"Maybe. It's not like we have a home in Scotland anymore".

"Yeah, got burnt down".

They both looked at each other silently for a moment before bursting out into fits of laughter, knowing if they didn't then they would cry.

"Missed you, lad". Ringo softly said, being the first to end the chuckles.

John placed a hand on Ringo's shoulder.

"Missed you too, mate". He then looked down at the man's sore foot, and flinched. "Come on son, let's get you out of here".

It didn't take long before they were out of the forest and by then, the sky was growing lighter and birds were beginning to sing.

John smiled a little, breathing in the morning air as he shifted Ringo on his back. He looked to his right and saw the police station across the road, with a policeman standing outside the building holding a key.

"Must be six". John concluded, "Pretty sure that's when the station opens".

George leaned against John's side and let out a small yawn, the sleepless night was finally catching up on him.

"Come on the lads, let's go".


	25. Chapter 25 (END)

The worst Steven was charged with was attempted murder and he got twenty years to life. To say the boys were happy to see the back of him was an understatement, they were beyond words of relief and weren't sure how to show it.

"Let's just go home". John said quietly, as they watched the police van drive off down the road. "Let's go back to Liverpool".

Scotland was beautiful, no one was denying that but they couldn't wait to leave the country and enter their own. So, they got a bus to Edinburgh which took one hour and found a train leaving Waverly station to Liverpool as soon as they go there. Their lucky streak was still going strong, it would seem because not only did they get a train straight away but they also had a small compartment to themselves, reminding them when they first got on the train for Cowdenbeath.

Still covered in mud, blood and sweat the five friends sat down and stayed quiet, watching as the train began to roll out of the station. It wasn't until they were completely out of the station, did they all stare at Paul expectedly. The young man looked confused for a few seconds before he smiled and finally caught on.

"Bye, bye Edinburgh". He whispered, feeling moisture fill his eyes as he stared out of the window.

Ringo had his doubts about leaving Scotland but he didn't have a home there anymore, he just hoped his mum wouldn't mind him staying a few nights until he found a place of his own. Apart of him wanted to stay close to his friends anyway, they had been through so much in such a short space of time that he didn't have the heart to leave them.

"It feels weird". George suddenly said, breaking the long silence. "It feels weird going back home again".

Stuart nodded as he stretched his arms out and yawned.

"I know". He said, "It's weird that we aren't out on the run anymore".

"What do we do now?"

John blinked a little shocked, when all eyes landed on him. He cleared his throat and nodded out towards the window.

"We'll just sit here the now and figure it out when we get home". He concluded, knowing that nothing else could possibly play on his mind. They had all escaped death, all seen things they wished they hadn't and now they had to live with it and try to move on.

"The first part sounds easy enough". Paul approved softly with a shaky smile. "I just...I don't know how to cope with everything else". He admitted, blushing a little.

George, who was sitting beside him, placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"We'll get through it together Paulie". He comforted, "Like we've always done and have done for the past four months".

Paul smiled at the younger boy, admiring his courage.

"Thanks, Georgie".

"Has it only been four months?" Stuart whispered, eyes slowly gazing up towards the others. "It feels like it's been years".

Ringo let out a tired sigh as he banged his head against the seat.

"I know son but it's over now". He said, "Now we just have to try and move on and live normally again".

"However we do that, at least we'll be together". John told them all, confidently.

The others smiled, staring and nodding at each other. They always had each other.

Stepping off the train and onto Liverpool was the best but strangest feeling they had ever experienced. Just knowing that they weren't on the run anymore and that they were finally home was a little overwhelming.

"Should we get a taxi?" George asked, as he glanced nervously up at the others.

John stared down at George with a serious expression before he burst out laughing.

"Aye junior, you hail one down for us!"

George grinned sheepishly, as the others quietly chuckled.

"We'll walk". Stuart decided, "It'll be quicker anyway".

Stuart was right, it was quicker walking home. They reached his house first and Stuart just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Stu". John said softly, "Go and see your mum".

Stuart nodded firmly and turned his back to his friends, as he walked up the steps towards his front door. Just as he grasped the door knob, he quickly turned back around and smiled at his friends.

"When will I see use again?"

Paul grinned, and crossed his arms.

"Tomorrow. It's band practice". He then added cheekily, "You can just watch".

Stuart smirked and nodded slowly, his eyes shinning from the low sun as he eventually opened the front door.

"Mum". He called, "I'm home!"

The four others walked away from Stuart's house once he shut the door and began to make their way towards Ringo's mums house. They didn't live in the best part of Liverpool but times were tough and you could only get what you could afford.

"Well lads". Ringo said through a sigh, "It's been a great adventure".

John snorted.

"I wouldn't call it that".

Ringo grinned and licked his lips as he glanced at each of his new friends. He didn't want to leave them and he was afraid they would forget about him.

"Here, Ringsie?" Paul questioned, "You'll be at band practice tomorrow, yeah?"

Ringo stared back shocked for a second before nodding his head.

"Sure will".

John smiled and slapped the older man on the shoulder.

"We're at the Cavern club for practice at one, don't be late".

"I won't, I-"

"I can hear voices at the door, Harry!"

Ringo turned to his friends, taking in their happy smiles.

"I swear its...Richard!" A small and plump woman opened the door, "Aw my dear son! Where have you been?" She exclaimed as she took her sons cheek and planted a wet and sloppy kiss on it. "You haven't called me for months!" Her voice suddenly turned stern, "Nothing! Where have you been?! I've been worried sick! I've almost lost all of my hair and-"

"See you tomorrow lads". Ringo told them softly, amongst his mothers rant.

John smirked and nodded.

"See you, son".

"I'm sorry mum, I-"

The front door shut, and the other three walked away, they could still hear Ringo's mums booming voice halfway down the street.

When they reached Paul's house, his dad was sitting on the front step, a newspaper hanging loosely from his hands. James look greyer than he did four months ago and Paul didn't know whether it was from his age or worry.

"Dad?" He croaked softly, as the other two friends stepped back, giving them some space.

James McCartney lifted his face. He looked stunned at the sight of his eldest son, moisture was filling his eyes as he shakily stood up and walked towards the gate. He grasped the wood and slowly placed his hand up, before gently placing it onto Paul's cheek.

"My boy". He whispered.

Paul's bottom lip began to quiver as tears gathered in his eyes.

"It's me". He confirmed, voice cracking.

James smiled, as he let out a happy and watery chuckle.

"Paulie...I've been so, worried".

Paul swallowed thickly and nodded.

"I know". He then opened the gate and pulled his dad into a warm embrace.

James wrapped his arms around his son, pulling him in tightly.

"Where have you been?" He whispered into his ear.

A small smile cracked on Paul's lips as tears rolled down his face.

"I'll tell you over a nice cuppa". He assured as he pulled himself away from his fathers hug and turned to face his two friends. "See you tomorrow, lads".

"See you, Paulie". George softly said with a warm smile.

"Bye, Macca".

The two remaining friends walked across the busy road and walked down George's street. The youngest was a little nervous about seeing his parents again, and kept playing with his hands. The nearer he got to his house, the more anxious he felt.

"Junior". John said, "It'll be fine".

"I know". George breathed out, as they stopped outside his house. "Just been a while, you know?"

John smiled and placed a hand on George's shoulder, crouching down his level.

"That's not all though, is it?"

George shook his head and let out a shaky sigh.

"I don't know how..." His voice cracked a little, "I don't know how I'm going to be without you lot". George admitted with a small blush as he lowered his head.

John frowned and placed a finger under the boys chin, gently lifting his head up.

"We're only a phone call away and we don't live too far from each other". He reminded him gently. "We can see each other every day, if that helps?"

George bit his lip and nodded. He felt a little better but it still wouldn't be the same, nothing would ever be the same.

"Go on son, put your mothers mind at rest". John told the kid firmly but gently.

George nodded and walked towards his front door but before he could knock, he ran towards John and wrapped his arms around him.

John let out a small exhale of breath, not expecting the embrace but smiled and wrapped his arms around the kid. He let him stay there for a few more moments before he gently pried the boy off his body.

"Go on now, junior". He told him, "They'll be waiting".

John watched with a happy smile as George's mother soon stepped out and pulled her son into a tight embrace. He felt tears fill his eyes when he watched them both sob into each others arms, both happy and relieved. But now it was his turn, he had to face his firm but fair, Aunt.

He opened the metal gate, letting the familiar sound of rusty metal squeaking fill his ears before he slowly walked up towards the front door. Bending down, John then lifting up an old brown flower pot and took out the spare key from under it.

"Here we go". He whispered to himself before he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

The house was quiet, he could hear the ticking of the clock in the living room and the small noise of the crackling fire. Swallowing nervously, he closed the front door and took off his shoes. Though he was anxious to see his aunt, he still obeyed her rules about keeping the house tidy and not trailing any mud in.

"Mimi?" He called out quietly, not wanting to startle his aunt.

There was a few beats of silence before he heard a rustling noise coming from the kitchen.

"John? Is that you?" She sounded, shocked.

John bit his bottom lip as he walked to the end of the hallway and opened the kitchen door. There she was, stirring something hot and steamy in a pot on the stove. It looked normal, as if John hadn't been away for four months and had only slept over at a friends.

"Mimi, I-"

"Quiet now, John". Mimi cut him off and picked up a towel, drying her hands. She then turned around and glanced up at her nephew. "Did you go on holiday then?"

John opened and closed his mouth like a fish, feeling lost for words.

"Hm?" Mimi asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Did you run away like you threatened?"

"No, Mimi. I-"

"Quiet, John!" She yelled, her eyes soon darkening. "You've made me worried sick, John. I've been looking pale and swollen. People have been talking as well, you know".

John closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He didn't know if he was going to lose his temper or break down into a flood of tears, begging for his aunts forgiveness.

"We had to leave". He told her firmly, "We were getting chased".

Mimi snorted and turned back to her soup.

"By whom?"

"A gang, Mimi". John said bluntly, "They chased us all over Scotland. They tried to kill us, Mimi and I've seen things..." He trailed off, as he stared blankly out of the window.

Mimi stopped stirring and let out a long sigh. She didn't know whether to believe him or not, John always had an over-active imagination.

"We caught the leader last night after he tied me to a chair and tried to put a bullet through my head and-"

Mimi flinched and slowly turned around.

"Then we took him up to the police station this morning in Saline. He's getting locked away". He said, "It'll be in the papers tomorrow. We had to make a statement".

Mimi placed a shaky hand over her mouth, feeling shocked, sick and concerned. And, for the first time in a while, tears filled her eyes.

"I almost lost all my friends Mimi". John choked out, "I almost lost myself and I-" Tears soon began to roll down his face, "I might not have ever seen you again and that thought killed me Mimi, it killed me". Covering his face with his hands, John began to sob.

"Oh, John". Mimi sighed sadly, as he placed her hands around the back of John's neck and pulled him into her arms. "Your home now". She soothed, "Your safe".

John cried into his aunt Mimi's arms for a good half hour. It was the first time they had shared such a sweet and heart-warming moment in a very long time and John promised himself, to always treasure it because that was the last time they ever cried in each others arms.

Six months had past since Steven was put in prison and like John had predicted, they were all over the papers and everyone knew them as heroes now. None of them let that title get to their heads though, all they wanted was to carry on as normal and not have to think about those nights of fear and running.

Like most things though, it was not easily forgotten and the boys still found themselves growing anxious at the slightest of things. The door knocking for one, a noise during the night, the phone ringing and of course, people walking behind them in the street. They had still grown stronger as friends out of the experience and saw each other every day like John promised, even if they didn't have band practice.

On a muggy summers night, the five friends were out in John's back garden sitting outside a tent with a roaring fire in front of them. They were laughing at each others jokes, stuffing their faces with sweets and having a beer or two, except for George who still wasn't old enough.

"Nice night". John complimented, as he stared up at the clear nights sky. "All those stars are out".

Paul smiled as he looked up, resting on his hands.

"Bright are the stars that shine, dark is the sky". He sang softly.

The other four all glanced at each other, confused before staring back at Paul.

"What was that?" Stuart asked.

Paul shrugged and turned his head back down, as he reached into a bag and brought out a bottle of beer.

"Something that just popped into my head".

John smiled at the younger man.

"It's great, Macca". He admitted softly, "Really, excellent".

Paul blushed a little and ducked his head from the compliment.

"Cheers". He mumbled, "Maybe we should start writing our own songs?"

George looked up from the large chocolate bar he was currently devouring.

"E're". He said, wiping his mouth. "That's a great idea, Paulie".

"Yeah". John nodded in agreement, "I'm sure we could do that".

"We'll get one of those managers". Ringo piped in, sounding excited.

"And become huge!"

"Bigger than Elvis-"

"All the birds will be chasing us-"

"Everyone in the whole world will know our names!"

Stuart smiled at his four friends, as they talked excitedly about becoming the greatest band that ever lived. He really did hope that they became great, they deserved it. Stuart's only wish for himself was to be happy, find true love and create wonderful paintings.

"Stu can create our album covers!" George suddenly yelled, pulling Stuart out of his train of thought.

"Of course I would, buddy". He agreed softly, as he placed an arm around George's shoulders.

They all found themselves suddenly relaxing after the short burst of excitement. Everyone stared at the fire, each thinking hard about what might come instead of dwelling on what's happened. And for the first time since they arrived back home, they could actually see a bright future ahead of them and they didn't let the dark swamp cloud their happy thoughts.


End file.
